


Babylon 5: The World Left Behind

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [80]
Category: Babylon 5, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Delenn had said the Shadows ended up with many more ships and resources hidden away because the Minbari lost their forward base. That was why Babylon 4 was sent back. But in this world … that never happened. Different people had visions of an overrun Babylon 5 which they assume they've avoided. But it's been seen which means that the world exists. What about that world they thought had been left behind?





	1. Babylon 5 Overrun

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."
> 
> Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000

_"They're coming through, repeat, they're coming through! This is Earth Alliance Station Babylon 5! They're all of the place! They're killing us! Can anyone hear me? They're killing us!" Susan Ivanova, Lt. Commander Babylon 5._

Commander Jeffrey Sinclair was looking at his long-time friend Michael Garibaldi. The people around him were rushing to the escape vehicles. Garibaldi was manic. All he could think about at that moment was that his friend was going to die.

But he had a duty. His people needed support. He needed to get to the bays to help get the people away. They didn't have much time. Garibaldi had rigged the fusion reactor to blow.

Suddenly, between the men with Garibaldi and the nightmare looking creatures that were coming for him, a bright light appeared.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked wide eyed at the Shadows coming straight toward his position. His appearance did, however, cause them to pause. This gave him enough time to do something he never really had to do whenever he arrived in a new world: Pull his wand and begin attacking.

Knowing the nature of the Shadows, the very first thing he did was cast the Patronus Charm.

The large stag ran right toward the mass of dark beings – and the first one it hit _screamed_ in pain.

The entire tableau of paused in that one more in complete shock. The entire group of human fighters looked in numb shock at the sight of these creatures which had seemed to be almost invulnerable in pain. The other dark creatures behind that first Shadow had not heard one of their own is such pain in a very long time.

Michael Garibaldi felt sudden hope in the midst of despair. He heard the man mutter in an English accept. "Aphreal don't fail me now." And then he loudly pointed the stick he was pointing at the aliens and called out, _"Expecto Patronum!_"

Out of the man's stick came, instead of another large silver creature of white light, a very small creature – recognizable to any human as a _house cat_ of all things – made of a deep golden light. .

The small creature ran in the same direction as the large stag. As though it were truly an alive creature it started yowling in vicious cries and scratching at the creatures that were attacking.

Garibaldi was shocked to see wounds appear on the creatures that the cat scratched.

The man looked around at who was behind him and say Michael staring in shock. "Garibaldi! Do you have access to a station-wide PA system from here?" Garibaldi looked in shock at the man and the man said, "Garibaldi! Snap out of it! Do you have a station wide PA system?"

Garibaldi finally answered, "Yes!"

"Get ready to broadcast – and I mean EVERYWHERE and on every frequency you have access to! You got me?"

Michael Garibaldi said, "It will take a minute to configure that!"

"DO IT!"

Michael had already seen that the man who appeared was on his side and so, as a matter of trust, he did what was requested. It took forty-five seconds, and it only worked because he was Security Chief and knew the command codes. He finished and yelled back, "GO!"

"As soon as I start, I need you to start attacking! Do you got that?"

Garibaldi got it. "GO!"

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, released the Patronus spells he had send down the hall and concentrated for just a moment. Luckily, he had just spent quite a significant time as a phoenix and the change was now so practiced it was instantaneous.

Those watching were astonished when the man that had appeared transformed into a large bird. It started hovering and it _caught on fire_. And then, it started to _sing_.

Those listening were transformed in that instant. All of the fear, all of the terror, all of the soul-encompassing _despair_ that those within the station had been feeling fled in a slit-moment.

Throughout the station, the defenders started to feel _hope_.

And first Garibaldi, but then others, started attacking the invading force with all they had. The song had somehow hampered the invaders and they no longer seemed invincible.

And because the Shadow vessels had all been listening in on the radio in order to more efficiently take over the station, the Shadow vessels were suddenly struck with interference more powerful than any single telepath. The beings that were placed as Central Processing Units started becoming mentally separate from the machines around them.

As a result, they were no longer invulnerable.

Susan Ivanova on the bridge of the station, looked around. Most of her people were dead. But not all. "Corwin! Can you get the defense grid back online?"

Lieutenant Corwin swallowed heavily and replied, "I can try!"

Susan said, "Whatever you do, DON'T INTERFERE WITH THE BROADCAST!"

Corwin nodded. He had guessed that already.

It took a few minutes but finally Corwin called out, "It's back online!"

Susan went to the command console and said, "Okay! Let's start seeing what we can do!"

And the powerful defense grid, put on by an Earthforce who wanted to show their power to any who would visit the station, began barking at the ships that had appeared in the station's space.

And, lo and behold, the capital ships in the area started falling to the defensive fire. The remaining star furies, freed from the soul-defeating screams in their heads, terribly depleted because they had already been attacked and many were serving as escort for the fleeing sentients, started attacking the ships as well.

Some of the Shawows had hit upon closing their comms but now they were out of touch with their fellows and they were still trying to come back from the influence of whatever that sound was that interfered with them. And so they started losing.

Even if the fighting had somehow been equalized, the defenders were still tired and they still fought a powerful enemy.

And where there was finally a lull in the fighting, the bird who had been strengthening the defenders with its song stopped and turned back into the man who had appeared before the surging horde.

He turned to Michael Garibaldi and Jeffrey Sinclair whom he had been staying near and said, "You have to hold it. I will be right back. I am going for reinforcements."

Garibaldi replied, "Do it fast. There's still too many of them for us to win."

The man nodded and disappeared in a ball of blue light.

* * *

Harry Potter, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Slayers was sitting in his home in Sunnydale California. He was eating dinner with his wife of the last year, Buffy Summers-Potter, Queen of the Slayers.

Suddenly, a familiar light appeared in their dining room. Before them was the other version of Harry, the one called Marek Ilumian, whom they had seen promoted into Godhood.

He looked at the two and said, "I desperately need some help."

Harry sighed in resignation. It seemed that there was more work to do.


	2. Beating Back the Horde

The man before him asked, "What is going on?"

The Traveler sighed and sat down, after ensuring that it was okay.

"So. You are aware that there are various worlds and universes."

Harry nodded. "That's obvious considering how I got to where I am."

"Right. Now you are aware that I spend my time hopping from dimension to dimension, universe to universe, injecting a little help in fending off destruction in one way or another."

Harry nodded.

The Traveler sighed. "One universe and its various dimensions are centered around a space station set about 250 years from now. You have aliens and forces that are completely different than what exists here. Even space flight uses different technologies than what can be found in this dimension. There is a space station, run by humans, which tends to be a nexus within that universe. It is the center of a fight for the survival of that entire region of space and all of the lifeforms which live there."

Harry nodded, considering that. "Okay. That's interesting. So what's the problem?"

With an utter serious look the Traveler replied, "It's about to be destroyed by an invasion of ancient space aliens shaped like spiders that are darker than Voldemort ever was."

Buffy, who had been listening, asked, "You mean like Demons?"

The Traveler considered that. "You know? In a way that is almost exactly what they are. I just ended up in a firefight with them – which was still going on when I retreated to get reinforcements – and the most effective tools I used were my Patronus Charm and phoenix song from my animagus form – both were devastating. My problem is that it isn't one or two – it's hundreds. And the defenders were in the middle of retreating when I showed up."

Harry took a moment to get his mind around that. "Is there a time constraint?"

The Traveler shook his head. "Not really. The one advantage I have is that I can control when and where I arrive when I am moving deliberately. So if it takes a month to get things together than I can deal with that. I'd rather take longer and show up prepared than try to go back quick and possibly be unsuccessful."

Harry nodded. "Then perhaps we can call together a meeting. Many of the slayers are being trained for going offworld with Stargate Command. We also have a cadre of combat-experienced wizards – the age of the lazy wizard is over." Harry looked bleakly serious at that. "There's too much to worry about if we allow ourselves to get complacent."

The Traveler agreed. "Well, I'll take whatever help I can get."

It took a few days, but very soon the Traveler was in a meeting with Harry Potter, Ragnok of the Goblin Nation, Buffy Summers-Potter, Faith Lehane-Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, a Roman-Catholic Cardinal (the wizards and goblins, remembering their debt, had insisted on a representative from the Pontiff having a presence within their council), General George Hammond of Stargate Command, his best team, and a representative from the newly created international oversight committee.

Harry Potter, as chair of the meeting, got it under way. "Okay, folks. Today we have somewhat of a strange request. I assume most of you remember our guest or have had an explanation of who he is?"

Everyone around the room nodded. Some were fascinated, some nervous, and some just interested.

"He has come with a request for aid – of a combative nature. I will let him explain." He turned to the Traveler and said, "Marek. Please explain in detail what is going on."

Marek stood and said, "I come before you for assistance with an event which, if not defended against, could spell the death of up to 100 Billion people and the destruction of any of thirty species of sentient beings, including the humans of Earth within the dimension I speak of."

That got their attention.

And so the traveler explained the brief history that he was aware of from the particular universe and its various dimensions. He explained the races and he explained the space station Babylon 5.

"Babylon 5 is, perhaps, the most important nexus for civilized sentient life within the Milky Way in that peculiar dimensional cluster. Conceived by humans who had been, only a short time earlier, on the brink of destruction, it offered an answer to the lack of understanding, the lack of cooperation, the lack of widescale diplomacy between the various races and worlds. It is a distinctly human creation, though in most dimensions there was financial and material support from other major races as well. However, it is also the nexus between a fight between the forces of Order and Chaos. A fight that takes up a million years of history is reaching the critical stage. This station, envisioned as the last best hope of peace has become the last, best hope for victory. If this station is destroyed, that is, possibly, the end of any hope for salvation."

The council, listening to this, was caught up in the story of a band of humans and aliens attempting to overcome a million years of fighting.

Harry Potter, Supreme Mugwump, said, "For my part, the debt that came from being saved cries out for some form of recompense. I will gather enough wizards to at least help overcome this initial situation – free the station. After that – we'll wait and see."

Buffy added to what her husband said. "My slayers have been training for a couple of years. The oldest ones are getting antsy. But the organization needed to use them hasn't been finalized yet – we're still months away." She looked at the Traveler. "You said these aliens are demonic – or at least on the Dark end of the spectrum?"

The Traveler chuckled ruefully. "About as Dark as you can get. Their original purpose was to promote evolution by promoting chaos – but they have become the enemy. The light side, in that dimension posing as angels and Gods, are not much better. They pretty much manipulate the evolution of every younger race. It's a, as the military members will understand, clusterfuck." The Cardinal crossed himself and the traveler said, "Sorry, Your Eminence."

The Cardinal chuckled ruefully. "Considering you hold the rank of a Patron Saint within our Church – the beatification has been very quietly already been pushed through and announced within the magical community – I think I can forgive you."

George Hammond said, "I'd like to help. My people will need the least setup time. But I would have to justify it to the various governments."

The traveler considered that. "Well, if we can actually save the station, perhaps I can convince the people who run it to give up a record of technical specs on the guns and ships they use. It might not be exactly the same as what is used in this dimensional cluster, but I am certain that some most physics principles are identical. I know they use superheated helium, for example, in their energy pistols – it prevents accidental damage to walls and hulls in space. We can also see if they can front the chemical formulas for the alloys they use in building their ships. I will admit – you are actually further along in some things. The humans, at least, don't have access to how to build a gravity generator, which is information known to many other species in that universe. So proving what you people might have worked out will probably open the door to even more technology they have access to."

Hammond considered that. While he was a military man, he knew that advanced technologies used in less militaristic uses was actually a prime reason for the push to go into space. "What kind of technology do they use to transfer information?"

"Data crystals, I believe."

Hammond nodded. "We have access to that technology."

The Cardinal said, "You also will have to take people to minister to those who are there."

Faith said, "Will all due respect, these people are in a fight for their lives – I don't think they need spiritual help as a priority."

The Cardinal chuckled. "I was speaking of ministering to their physical needs and injuries. You can't just send fighters – you'll also need to send healers and support. Perhaps food and other items that will be needed." He paused. "But they probably could use a Chaplain or two as well."

The Traveler chuckled. "I know that some of the people, at least, are catholic, protestant, Jewish, and Muslim. I will say that space travelers don't pay as much attention to religion as others. Likely because their religious beliefs have been manipulated for so many uncounted millennia."

Buffy asked, "Will holy water work against them?"

The Traveler said, "Don't know. Never tried it." He considered it. "I do know that phoenix song and a Patronus powered by the love of a Goddess did damage to them. But while Dark, they are not demonic in the same way." He then added, "They are immortal beings who have mental communication. I don't think that those fighting them know that mental attacks will interfere with their ability to operate their ships."

Harry considered that. "I'll have to get some strong legilemencers."

The Traveler said, "If you remember the fake Moody and how he taught us to overcome the Imperius, it might be a good idea to do that. There are no real magic users in that universe, but they have telepaths. The stronger ones can create almost an Imperius-like effect. The telepaths, the more unscrupulous ones, would fit very well with our old Potions teacher at his worst."

Harry replied, "Anyone we take will be ready, or as ready as I can make them."

Neville piped up, "Ragnok? In the past there have been enchanted items against legilemency. Would such items prevent one wearing it from performing legilemency as needed?"

Ragnok considered that. "No. It would take some effort to enchant enough items, depending on how many are sent."

Hammond had a question. "What exactly is legilemency and what does he mean Imperius-like? I think I'm missing details." Harry explained the various terms and a brief synopsis of his history. Hammonds eyes widened. "Once this crisis is resolved, I believe we'll need to talk about the possibility of getting something to protect those we send through the gate. If we can prevent possession or mental attacks, it would make our people safer."

Jack O'Neil nodded in agreement. "I'd wear anything to prevent a Goa'uld from being able to possess me."

Ragnok said, "Something to talk about later. For now, we need to speak to those whom might need to be notified. General, you will need to speak to the leaders of your people. Lord Potter, you will need to speak to the Ministries. I will need to speak to the clan leaders. Lady Summers-Potter, you will need to speak to your Slayers." He turned to the Traveler. "I believe that you have some initial agreement. How far and how many will depend on the various groups."

The Traveler nodded. "I will be able to provide some wealth – I have access to quite a bit of gold to finance this."

Ragnok nodded. "Something to consider. I would suggest putting together all of the information you can on the situation as it is, including a detailed mock-up of the station and the likely insertion point. We will have plans to make once we can get the details."

It took more meetings and then it took over two months of intensive training. The military people involved wanted things to be as tight as possible – though not many actually military members would actually be involved.

For the most part, the group would be hit-wizards, slayers, SG-1, and, as an added bonus, one Ha'tak that ally Jaffa were willing to commit. It would have the full complement of Al'kesh and Death Gliders.

Many favors were promised as a result of that.

The Ha'tak would also carry the personnel. The Traveler would move some of the slayers and the transport rings would move others.

The orders were to destroy and many of the individual Shadows as possible, to harass the ships, but to allow for an escape by the Shadows. It was decided that without a path to retreat, the Shadows would not surrender but would kill as many as possible. The Ha'tak would also ensure that anything targeting the station for destruction would be destroyed quickly.

A wealth of potions and supplies would be carried as well to help with the cleanup. Included also was rations for quite a lot of people for a few weeks at least. The military had suggested MRE meals – the wizards and witches were not impressed. As a result, besides the stores, a few house elves had been included to prepare meals for the troops.

Knowing that they would be in space where there was little ambient magic, the strongest magic users available would actually bond the elves to ensure that they survived and were not weakened. A few goblin units would also come. Included were a couple of warding specialists to see if any types of wards or protections could be put into place.

Everyone knew that while every effort would be made to get them out alive, there was a high chance that there would be significant casualties.

Finally, it was deemed that the preparations were as good as they could make them and the assault and rescue group were gathered together onto the Ha'tak which would be their base of operations.

The Traveler concentrated and, as he had done with the Battlestar Pegasus in the past, he opened a window to another time and place for the ship to fly through.

Susan Ivanova and David Corwin, the only personnel still alive on the bridge of Babylon 5, knew that while there had been a respite earlier, the tide was once again turning back against them.

Suddenly, however, a special distortion appeared very near the station. Susan called, "What the hell is that?"

"Uknown! There's a ship coming out – and there is no record of that profile. I have no clue what it is. But," he paused, "it has a pyramid on top." He shrugged when the Lt. Commander looked at him.

Suddenly, several smaller craft were released by the larger vessel. They were very much relieved when the smaller craft, as well as the larger, started firing at the invading ships.

They were astonished when one of the small shadow attackers fired at one and it shrugged it off and returned fire, destroying the attacker.

"Commander! Those ships have shields of some type!"

Michael Garibaldi and Jeffrey Sinclair had paused for a long moment when their sudden savior had disappeared with a claim that he was going for reinforcements. Sinclair was just about to give out further orders when a light appeared where the man had disappeared from and he reappeared – along with several other men and women.

The men and a couple of women were in robes that looked to be made of leather of all things and all of them had those sticks.

The rest of the women were in a medley of other clothing and were carrying crossbows and swords of all things. These women took one look at the enemy they were facing and, with a scream of defiance, ran straight toward them – much faster than any human had a right to be.

One of the men wearing robes that looked very similar to the man who had saved them earlier walked over and said, "We need to coordinate the battle. Tell me where you need our people to go."

At the same time, the Ha'tek was transporting over healers and doctors in an area behind the lines of attack as confirmed by the scanners. The Al'kesh (all three of them) were transporting groups of wizards and slayers as determined by SG1 who were on the bridge of the Ha'tak,

The House Elves just popped themselves after the wizards.

Just as Sinclair was getting details on exactly how widespread the counter-invasion force was, a swan made of light, very similar to the large stag that he had seen earlier, flew up to the man, this Harry Potter, that he was talking to and said, "Infirmary being set up in tents in the garden. Send all wounded here."

Though his credulity was stretched, Sinclair was still the leader of Babylon 5 and he started working with those that had miraculously appeared.

It was a hard-fought battle. But within two hours, the Shadows had suffered enough defeat that they withdrew.

Babylon 5, for the moment, had survived.


	3. Figuring it Out

The first few hours after the battle involved locating and retrieving anyone injured. Dr. Franklin had the assistance of a cadre of magical healers in diagnosing and treating the numerous wounded. And while there were things that the healers couldn't handle, quite a number of wounds that would have proven fatal otherwise were taken care of with magic.

It was almost funny for those healers seeing the doctor's first reaction upon entering the tents that had been set up for receiving and treating the wounded.

The wizards were instrumental in finding and retrieving any residue of the Shadows that had died. The Shadows left little physical remains but did leave a dark "stain" for lack of a better term. The goblins were involved with finding and cleaning the residue.

The dead humans and aliens were gathered and placed in a cold storage powered by magic.

One major crisis was found almost immediately upon cleanup: The water storage tanks had been damaged by the attack. Sinclair and Potter worked together to coordinate repair of the system and. miraculously as far as the B5 personnel were concerned, a large number of Aguamenti charms helped refill the tanks sufficiently to bring them up to the needed levels.

While needing to rest and work in shifts, the wizards and witches were also invaluable in repairing much damage to the station. While intricate electronics were beyond the Reparo spells of most of those present, other more gross damage was repaired far more easily than those on the station were anticipating.

The house elves were invaluable in setting up and preparing large amounts of food for the counter-invasion teams as well as station personnel - there was no one who had the time to prepare food as too many people were involved in more critical situations.

I was of enourmous help that in addition to tents specifically put together as infirmary space and for feeding mass groups of people the visitors also brought tents that were specifically put together as mass showering and cleaning facilities. The tents contained showers that magically created the water out of the showerheads and vanished the wastes at the bottom. Magicals, being lazy, also had charms built in to dry oneself after the shower was turned off. There were tents for men and women to shower separately but in large groups. Also included were a number of house elves who would clean and do minor repair on the clothes that those using the facilities were wearing.

There were long lines of personnel who were willing to wait for the chance at a real shower.

The Slayers helped with heavy lifting and other general cleanup. Now that they had been blooded, the Slayers had turned almost kittenish towards some of the station personnel – which freaked out a few of them. But Faith, who was leading the contingent of Slayers, refused to reign them in as she found it most amusing.

The work outside was very hard as well.

Four of the twelve Death Gliders that they had brought with them had been destroyed. The Jaffe pilots were also lost. The Ha'tak was very careful to retrieve whatever remains of their own equipment at the request of SG1 who wanted no random tech around which might endanger their eventual negotiating position – though they didn't quite explain it that way to the Jaffe.

Babylon 5 had a host of small maintenance bots which dutifully went around collecting whatever remains were left in order to clean up the space. It was, perhaps, a good thing that the Shadow vessels tended to disappear into hyperspace much as the dead Shadows on the station had. It was something that race had long ago started doing as their race thrived on being unknown and hidden.

And so most of the debris were destroyed star furies, dead humans, and various small bits of Shadow remains that were left.

Finally, the cleanup had moved far enough along that the command staff didn't need to directly oversee it as a matter of station survival.

Susan Ivanova had been badly hurt and was being treated by the healers – very soon they collectively decided she was as stubborn as Harry Potter as a patient. Various secondary bridge personnel were working on running things while maintenance worked vary hard to get all the systems possible up and running.

The remaining personnel who cooked the food and took care of the rest of the personnel almost reluctantly went back to getting the normal operation back up and running – they had, like the rest of the Babylon 5 residents, thoroughly enjoyed the much fresher food that had been served by those who had come and saved them.

The house elves who were no longer serving food either started helping to care for the sick and injured or started working in background to help clean the parts of the station that didn't normally see much cleaning and maintenance, such as Brown sector.

The brown sector residents who were left (quite a reduced amount as many had been evacuated along with the rest) were actually recruited by the wizards who were working with the elves to help take care of things that would go undone with the large number of people who had been evacuated and hadn't returned.

The house elves did not know how to feed and care for the remaining aliens and the various indigent residents were actually invaluable to them as the house elves had a hard time leaving anyone hungry. It also helped that there was actually real gold being paid to those recruited.

Much of the counter-invasion force had actually been financed by the goblins from the funds that were taken over from the various demonic and other forces that were no longer alive within the dimension during their arrival. Wolfram and Hart alone had left behind vast resources which had been being used to fund the integration of the new magical species into their new world. Wolfram and Hart was not the only demonic organization left behind.

The US government and the International committee that had been created to oversee the Stargate program had also funded quite a bit of this venture. They had good reason: They wanted to be able to claim a piece of whatever technology was brought back.

And so the funds that the Traveler had retrieved had been stipulated as earmarked for operations within the dimension they were visiting. Any general knew that operating in a new theatre required resources within that theatre to survive. They didn't want to have to provide "spending money" on this operation. And so the gold that was brought in by the Traveler was hurriedly converted to currency that could be spent in the places they would be going.

Efforts were made to retrieve exampled of currency that would be used within the dimension that they were visiting and the various pieces were faithfully recreated by the goblins in preparation for this mission. Gold spent everywhere. Silver too. Bronze also was used – the copper content was the valuable portion.

Some currencies could not be recreated as the alloys used in combination with the gold and silver were not readily created. And so some of the gold and silver were converted to distinctive coins with a motif which would work in the new place. The "tails side" would have a picture of the Babylon 5 logo over a picture of the station in relief. The Heads side had pictures of Socrates (gold), Aristotle (silver) and Plato (bronze). In English (as it seemed to be the language of commerce within the new dimension) there were markings which indicated the purity of the metals used. The date put on the coins was 2260 by the Earth calendar.

The goblins also included for delivery to the station commander dyes that could "explain" the coins. Because the goblins tended to put out purer metals than commonly used it was decided that the coins would be considered acceptable currency. One of the first things done as soon as the fighting ended was getting official authorization from Sinclair to use these coins as currency. Record of the various dimensions and metal content were provided and Sinclair authorized it.

A value in credits was quickly established. Because the coins were actual commodities, they were easily used as a basis for conversion to Earth Alliance Credits. However, many races considered metal coins valuable because they themselves always needed more metal and the coins began to see circulation. Because money-changers and merchants had various ways to ensure the true value of metals, counterfeiting never became a very large problem.

It was two days later (due to the cleanup and various situations) that the Command staff met with the leaders of the forces that had come to assist them.

Jeffrey Sinclair started the meeting. "First of all, before anything else is said, I wanted to personally thank you for your assistance during the recent attack. Things were looking pretty damn bleak before the unexpected help. You saved a lot of lives." The various visitors nodded in acknowledgement. "That being said I have to ask, where the _hell_ did you people come from?"

Marek took this question. "You perhaps noted the odd manner of my first arrival and the various unbelievable things that I did?" Sinclair chuckled ruefully and nodded. "Let it suffice to say that I am, at my base, what you would consider a magic user."

Such was the experiences of the locals present that none of them disbelieved that in the slightest.

"Now, through circumstances that I won't get into now I am also a dimensional traveler – I move from universe to universe, dimension to dimension, helping out where I can. The forces that move me are," he paused, "a bit hard to explain but you can obviously see that I am not what you consider a 'normal' human. Correct?"

Susan Ivanova interjected, "I absolutely buy that." The rest of the command staff nodded in agreement.

"When I arrived on your station when and where I did, I immediately saw what you were facing. And although this is not my world, I cannot let some things go. But I am just one being. Knowing that even with my assistance things would be lost, I went to people that I had, in the past, assisted in order to beg assistance for you. Many of these here are truly paying a debt that they feel they owe me."

The various magicals and slayers nodded in agreement to that.

"Now, they are allied with the military of the Earth they live upon. While it is not common knowledge, the military is involved with operations to defeat a race of beings that over the last few thousand years have stolen humans from earth to use as slaves and for resources. They are a vile species and only now are they started to see defeat because Earth – specifically the United States Air Force but that is expanding – had started to work against them in the interest of overcoming an enemy to all humans."

Stephen Franklin, who had to be dragged away from his Medlab, asked curiously, "What year is it on the Earth most of you come from?"

Harry Potter, Supreme Mugwump, answered. "Early 21st century. 2002."

Jack O'Neil added, "If Marek there had come just a few months later, we could have brought our own spaceship – the Prometheus – instead of getting the Jaffa to supply a Ha'tak." He paused and asked, "Why did you guys flinch when I said 'Prometheus'?"

Sinclair was the one who answered that one. "That was the name of an Earth Alliance ship which got us into an interstellar war because the captain was an idiot. He ran into a people called the Minbari who were scouting the edges of their space. Despite orders to the contrary and misunderstanding their intentions, he opened fire and killed an important member of their Warrior caste. As answer to the insult the Minbari started attacking Humans wherever they found us. When the members of the Religious caste and Worker caste started arguing against their campaign, the Minbari started fighting amongst themselves. After one of the more important leaders – named Dukhat I believe, a Minbari respected by all the castes – was killed in that fight the three castes got together and the Warrior caste was reigned in. We still lost a lot of people and we found out that the Warriors were planning on exterminating Humans. A war over a misunderstanding is why Earth decided on creating the Babylon station, because we didn't need to fight another war over such a stupid mistake. The name Prometheus is not respected much as the name of a ship right now."

Jack O'Neil snorted. "Sounds like a REMF got given a ship, got power hungry, and tried to act like he had the biggest cajones in the fleet."

"REMF?" Harry asked.

Garibaldi volunteered. "Reach Echelon Mother," he paused and realized he was in mixed company, "well, I am certain you can fill in the rest." He paused. "And that is a pretty accurate description of Jankowski."

The Traveler interrupted, "AAANYway … I went to people who owed me a favor and I brought them." He paused. "Now what's the situation here?"

Sinclair replied, "Well, after a series of disasters and sabotage from those who were in disagreement with treating with other races, we finally got this station online almost three years ago. Originally, we had a group of the major races – the ones with the most influence – who headed an advisory board. It included Earth, the Minbari, the Centauri, the Narn, and the Vorlons – which is a race which we know very little of but are universally considered to be one of the oldest races out there. About a year after we got the station online, we started hearing about a race that was making trouble. Also, the Centauri and the Narn got into it because of bad history. The Centauri actually ended up pretty much crushing Narn. And then, suddenly, the Minbari withdrew with a warning that this new race, these Shadows, were pretty much the Interstellar boogy-men and that we would need to prepare to fight them. Earth didn't really take it seriously but we started seeing a fracturing of diplomacy. Out of nowhere, suddenly there's invasion fleets coming for us. Since the death of the previous president around the same time, the current government is much less concerned about diplomacy and more interested in showcasing Human power. Well, we were pretty much hung out to dry. Earthforce 'didn't have the assets' close enough to come to our assistance."

He looked at the people around the table and sighed. "I've tried to coordinate with the League of Non-Aligned worlds as much as possible and I've tried to get the Minbari and the Vorlons to work with us, but it has been a nightmare. And at this point – I'm not certain what to do. I have to send in the after-action report about what happened here and I can predict that Earth will try to claim jurisdiction of you people as you are human. They will want the technology you have in order to defend themselves."

Marek said with intense authority, "They can claim no jurisdiction. Ivanova was calling for help from anyone who would answer. This station was about to be destroyed. We do not come from your Earth." He looked at the people he brought, "We are the Confederation, comprising magical beings and Slayers. If anyone asks where we are from – the answer needs to be that it's confidential." Thankfully, the counter-invasion force had already been ordered to not give any details. He turned back to Sinclair. "As Military Governor and head of the Babylon Station under the Babylon treaty, you can recognize diplomatically our status as a separate people. In your report, you say that we include human-like members but that our use of energy fields and different technologies demonstrate we are not from your Earth. I think that a few demonstrations might be necessary to show them we are not their people."

Harry said, "I'll do a Crouch and transform whoever is in charge to a ferret as a demonstration."

Sinclair nodded. "We can do that – but we will need at least two of the other four races that were signatories to maintain the Babylon station as a political entity and not an Earth-force puppet."

Marek stood up. "I am going to go get the Vorlon and Minbari. Expect them to return in very short order." With that, he disappeared in a shower of blue light.

Marek appeared in a blue light in the midst of a high-level meeting regarding the Shadow threat. Present were Delenn of Mir, Neroon of the Star-Riders, as well as other important leaders of, in the majority, the Warrior caste. Also present was Kosh Naranek, the leader of the Vorlon's Understanding, and Ulkesh Naranek, the leader of the Vorlon's Strength.

At the interruption, everyone turned. Before them stood what appeared to be a human – which was a shock and an outrage.

Shakiri of Kort snarled, "Who are you? Why are you here?" He confronted the intruder even as other Warriors prepared to defend.

The Traveler was not impressed. He infused his voice with magic – something that was easier for him due to his nature as a phoenix animagus. "My name is Marek Ilumian. God of Knowledge. God of Travel. Patron God of Free Will." He spoke in perfect Feek, the language of the Warrior Caste, "I have come to ask, 'What are you doing here?' That is what I am doing here." Many Warriors scoffed. The Workers were watchful. The Religious leery.

Delenn of Mir asked, "What do you mean a God? We have never seen the physical form of a God."

In perfect Adoranto he said, "And now you have. I was elevated in another universe for services rendered to the Creator. Something I didn't mention to the humans whom I helped to fight off the Shadow attack that occurred at Babylon 5 just two short days ago. Well, myself and the reinforcements I brought."

Shakiri sneered. "You don't look that impressive."

With a wave of his hand he did as his counterpart offered to do to whomever Earth sent and converted the Minbari into a small animal. He snarled, "Well now you don't look that impressive either!"

He turned to the Vorlons. "And while you, Kosh, have been fairly polite about it, you, Ulkesh have forcefully been attempting to attack my mind. If you don't stop I will _shred your mind and being into pieces_!" That he spoke in perfect Vorlon frightened them and caused them to feel respect at the same time. The attacks immediately ceased. "But if you need proof, then here it is!" He sent over the memories of his elevation into Godhood and what he did right after, the forces he marshaled against the Demonic portion of Earth's population.

The Minbari watched as the two Vorlons seemed to go still for a long moment. Delenn, impatient, asked, "Is he what he claims to be?"

Kosh looked as though he was thinking but after a moment replied, "Yes."

Marek turned and in perfect Lenann said, "Now that that has been established, I ask again: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Neroon, trying to be the voice of reason, replied, "We are planning on how to prosecute the war against the Shadows."

Marek turned to him and gave him a long look. "A surprise. A Warrior in the truest sense. You have no true drive toward glory but only wish to protect your people. Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you will not win by yourselves. The Minbari alone, even acting in concert with the Vorlon will not defeat this enemy. The Nexus of this fight is Babylon 5 with the Humans and the other races." He paused until the shock of that wore off. "And so, you have exactly one standard hour to get yourself on your ships and get them into space and ready to move. I will open a corridor directly to Babylon 5 space." He turned to the two Vorlons. "Kosh. You will come with us." He almost sneered as he spoke to Ulkesh. "And you will go to your people and get them off their encounter-suited asses and prepare to actually fight! Or by the Creator I will see you destroyed and you essences spread throughout space!"

Coplann of the Wind Swords said, "I thought you were a God of Free Will."

Marek turned. "I am. Of your Free Will, you are planning to fight this war. I am just making certain that you can actually _win_ this fight. As for the Vorlons," he looked at the two Vorlons, one sullen and one contrite, "their place within this conflict was decided long ago."

Marek turned to Delenn and said, "Where can I find Draal?"

She was taken aback. "Draal? My old teacher Draal?"

"Yes."

With some sorrow she replied, "He was withdrawn into solitude as he feels he will soon travel to the sea."

Marek gave a vicious grin. "Not if I have any say. I have a very important job for him – a new purpose – and it requires him to be healthy and alert. I will go and bring him back – he will go with us."

He turned to the small creature cowering on the floor and waved his hand again and once more Shakiri was back to his original form. "If you wish to survive and to win glory, I would suggest you refrain from pissing off beings that you know nothing about and who might squash you like a bug. It's people like you who demonstrate that it isn't just humans who have idiots like Jankowski was."

Shakiri was mightily offended but wisely kept his comments to himself.

"I will be back." The Traveler, doing a bit of showboating, transformed into a phoenix and gave a great cry. He then flamed out of the room.

He appeared before an old Minbari reading old scrolls in a quaint bedroom. The Minbari looked in surprise at the appearance of the bird. That surprise changed to shock when the bird transformed into what looked like a human.

With his most stern voice he said, "What is the third principle of Sentient Life?"

Almost without pause the old Minbari answered, "The Third Principle of Sentient life is the capacity for self-sacrifice, the conscious ability to override evolution and self-preservation for a cause, a friend, a loved one."

"Good. I have a cause that needs a sacrifice. If you volunteer, you will never return here before you go to the sea. But if you are willing to come with me, your efforts may help save billions of sentients and uncountable future generations. Are you willing to come? Are you willing to Serve?"

Marek watched the quiet melancholy of the being before him melt away. A light of intense interest and even a hint of joy came into his eyes as he stood up. "I will Serve."

Marek was almost humbled by the quiet certitude of a being who understood real purpose beyond what most beings ever experienced. "Is there anything here you would be unable to do without? As I said, you will not return."

Draal looked around. "This is my old life. I will go and end it with a new one. These things are for my inheritors."

Marek nodded. "Okay. I will transform again and we will find ourselves among the other Minbari who are preparing to go to the place required. Prepare yourself."

Draal stood straighter and Marek changed back into a phoenix. He sang an encouraging trill and flew over and landed on Draal's shoulder and flamed out.

The Minbari, who were arguing, witnessed the return of their visitor and his passenger. The bird lifted off and went to an unoccupied space and transformed back. He looked around. "What is the problem?"

Neroon, who had the most success talking to the visitor, replied, "We were trying to decide how many of our ships would go and how many would stay?"

Marek sighed. "I only plan on leading the most important myself. The rest will be up to them as far as traveling goes. I have no expectation that you will leave your people unprotected. As a matter of fact, it will take time to coordinate what needs to be done and so sending your whole fleet would be pointless. Send five – one as the main transport for your leaders and four for escort and protection. The remaining ones can protect and plan." He looked around. "Anyone have a problem with that?"

The gathered Minbari looked around at each other and seemed to agree. Delenn took the moment to greet her old teacher with affection.

"Okay. One more thing. By all that is holy do _not_ tell the Earthers of my status as a god. My allies that I have brought know, some of the Earthers know but won't say anything, and the rest do not need to know. I am not fighting your war for you. I am trying to get you to fight your own war. There will soon come a time where you will be responsible for yourselves with no guidance from beings older and more experienced. It is time for you to grow up." He looked at the Vorlon and asked, "Am I coming with you or am I going with the Minbari?"

The two Vorlons looked at each other and Kosh replied, "Me."

Marek nodded. "Okay. Let us get moving. We have much to do."

The Minbari started moving out. They got on vehicles to take them to the space port. The Minbari moved together toward shuttles to take them to their Sharlins in orbit. Marek moved with the Vorlons to the two ships.

They stopped in front of Kosh's ship. The ship, in a way that the Vorlons and Marek understood, began to sing. Marek paused and transformed and sang back.

The two communicated in a way that was both very intense and personal. Finally, Marek transformed back and said, "She is a beautiful and happy ship."

"Thank you."

Ulkesh, who had paused to watch this, finally moved to his own ship. The two Vorlon ships soon completed their necessary steps and started lifting off the surface.

Within the ship, Kosh actually left his encounter suit. "Probably gets tiring wearing that contraption in front of the mortals, ey?"

Kosh only nodded. They got into orbit and soon the five ships that would be following were ready. Harry sent a message. "Follow me – and when the window opens up follow us through that too."

Acknowledgements were sent. Very soon, they were in a clean enough space that Marek opened the path.

The Babylon 5 staff on the command deck were treated to the sight of an opening in space appearing and the ship recognized as Vorlon and five Minbari war cruisers coming through. They were hailed almost right away. "I assume Bay 13 is still available?"

Corwin immediately asked them to wait and then messaged down to that important meeting. It was authorized immediately and the Vorlon transport and several Minbari shuttles were given immediate clearance to come in.


	4. Stacking the Deck

The Command Staff had paused the meeting when the Traveler had gone to get the other races. After first having Harry Potter review the report he was going to send to Earth Central (they wanted to ensure no inconvenient details got sent) he sent off his report.

Sinclair had also sent recall orders for the B5 staff that had been evacuated. They were operating with far too few people at the moment.

Sinclair also ordered the remaining security staff to expedite the identicards for their visitors – he wanted no ammunition for any interference when Earth Force came. Some had already been created. Luckily, this was something that was designed to be fairly quick for circumstances when aliens arrived en masse.

In short order, they had heard the message that the Vorlon and the Minbari were back. Sinclair was of two minds about that: Humans still held a grudge against the Minbari but they were a necessary presence.

The Minbari, unlike the Vorlon, had to come in through a security checkpoint. In addition to the normal personnel, there were also added goblins, slayers, and wizards assisting – B5 personnel were sorely undermanned.

The B5 security people were rather efficient. Each person's ID was checked and they were allowed to go through the screeners. The goblins, however, had added a ward. When some of the Minbari came through one goblin said, "Hold. You have a weapon?"

The guard paused and said, "Yes. I am a guard for the caste leaders."

The goblin looked to the local security officer. "Does this being have authority to carry a weapon?"

The security officer said, "Normally, no. But considering these are diplomats there is some leeway. I need to see the weapon."

The Minbari pulled out a small cylinder and, almost smirking, handed it over. The guard looked at this and then turned to the curious slayer he was paired with. He handed it to her and said, "What do you make of this?"

One thing that was unknown by the visitors and the local humans: Slayers had an instinctive understanding of weapons – any weapon. It was how they were made.

And so the slayer checked it over and, to the surprise of the Minbari watching, held it correctly and twisted her wrist just so. The small cylinder expanded out into a long staff.

The Minbari watching said more seriously, "It is called a Denn'bok. It is a respected and venerable weapon."

The slayer nodded and, moving to a clearer space nearby, performed a kata that was normally designed for a quarterstaff. She performed it at full speed. The watching Minbari were quite agog at that.

When she had finished, she flicked her wrist again, collapsing it, and moved to hand it back to the Minbari. As she did so she said, "A bit light for my taste – I am used to an oak staff when I use one – but over all a competent weapon wielded properly."

The Minbari stared at her as he clipped the pike back to where he carried it. "Can I ask your name?"

The Slayer replied, "Elizabeth of the Shersberg family. My friends call me Lisa. And your name?"

"Rastenn of the Night Walker Clan."

Knowing that they typical slayer impertinence was out of place she replied, "An honor to meet you."

"And you."

The security officer had done a quick check with Garibaldi over the link while all this was happening. "Okay. Your weapon is approved under the diplomatic status of your party. Please avoid using it outside of your official functions or there will an inquiry."

Rastenn nodded and finished moving through the security checkpoint. The remaining members with weapons were also noted though, like Rastenn, they were allowed to keep them.

The Minbari were a bit nonplussed that the weapons had even been noted – normally they were missed by security screenings. The goblins didn't miss anything.

Delenn, who had served as Ambassador to Babylon 5, was returned to the quarters she had used previously. The other Minbari were put in other quarters that Minbari had traditionally used – the beds could be adjusted to lay at an angle.

Kosh had also been returned to the Vorlon Ambassadorial quarters.

The Traveler went and met up with the wizards and slayers. "Okay. Any issues?"

The young Mugwump replied, "We are solidifying our status. Security is getting our group identicards as a priority. We are using the world of 'Altaira' as the name of our planet. We are now officially Tau'ri in the records. The house elves and goblins are listed as symbiotic races. The Jaffa are listed as an allied race."

The Traveler nodded. "That's workable. The location of Altaira, I assume, is listed as classified."

Harry smirked. "Yes. It helps that the Ha'tak can travel at hyperspace speeds without using what these people call hyperspace. They officially don't know where we come from – only that we acted on their distress call. The goblin contingent lists a master metals-smith as one of their numbers which explains our seeming ability to come up with currency so quickly – we also have raw gold, silver, and bronze to show them as the source material for what we 'accomplished so quickly'. We also transfigured a metal press on the ship to show them that we have the facility to do as we did. It might be a problem but we hope not. Sam is editing out any references to Earth from the data crystals for the technology we might 'trade' here."

Marek replied, "Well, that's all to the good." He sighed. "We are about to kick up a complete shitestorm. In about," he paused, "six hours, I plan to throw Earth and EarthGov into a complete tizzy. Omegas from Earth Force will arrive a couple of hours later – they are already on their way. We need to meet with the Minbari, the Vorlon, and the command staff in four hours to make a final decision."

Harry considered that. "I probably should make arrangements then. What are you going to be doing in the meantime?"

The Traveler replied, "Getting another ally up and running." He turned and went searching for Draal. The old Minbari had no clue that it was happening so fast, but that was the necessity.

The Traveler found Draal sitting with Delenn and her assistant. "Okay, Draal. Are you ready to go?"

Draal nodded and stood up. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the planet below. Hidden under the surface is a vast complex with much power, much information – and used incorrectly is a serious threat. No single race can come into control of it or it will destabilize the entire galaxy. The current caretaker of the Great Machine is very near death. Luckily, he's not far enough gone that the self-destruct will trigger. He is even listening in to this conversation right now because I mentally alerted him. But there needs to be a new caretaker. The Great Machine will take care of you, extend your life. Allow you to learn all the tales, hear all the songs. You will still be able to communicate to anyone you like. But the Great Machine needs a caretaker and your real understanding and adherence to the third principle of sentient life makes you uniquely qualified. You will Serve."

Draal said his goodbyes to Delenn, who was almost in tears and said, "I am ready."

Marek nodded and transformed into his phoenix form. He concentrated on the small pocket of air he felt forming on the planet below.

Draal and the phoenix arrived in the chamber containing Varn, the current caretaker. Even as they arrived, Varn was opening his eyes. He saw the visitors and saw the phoenix transform back to the image of the being that had alerted him.

He felt relief. He had almost sent out a distress call two years earlier but he had been worried. Something told him it would have been a bad idea. And so he had conserved his strength, put the machine into a mode where it was concentrating on keeping him alive just a little bit longer. The heretic splinter of his race had been found by the Shadows and the tale of the Great Machine was found by them. Even now the Shadows were searching. He had been very near despair when he had heard the call from this new being. He had inspected the god, inspected his nature, listened to his words. And then he had felt hope.

He had received the message that a new guardian would be brought with a certain amount of relief and joy. He would not fail his sacred duty. He was very close to dying – but he was strong enough to install the new Guardian.

"Draal. This is Varn. He has been the guardian for 500 years but he is almost out of strength. He will assist you to become the new guardian. Are you ready?"

Draal replied, "I am ready." He turned to the one who brought him and said, "Thank you for giving my life purpose once more."

Marek nodded in acknowledgement and then flamed off. It would take a few hours to get Draal properly installed. With one less thing to worry about, he flamed off for one more small job.

That didn't take him much time, but he did have to surreptitiously move a few people around. .In truth, he hated using any type of compulsion – it went against his nature. Considering he was countering a similar effect, he didn't feel very guilty about it. He kept it to immediate effects and no long term attempts at changing attitudes, actions, or beliefs. He had run into far too many Dumbledores and others who had done that.

Finally, he was done. He Traveled back to Babylon 5 and he was just in time for the meeting that was about to take place.

Sinclair immediately got the meeting underway. "Okay. First of all, I would like to get everyone aware of who is here and involved. I am Commander Jeffrey Sinclair, Military Governor of Babylon 5 under the Babylon treaty." He pointed to Ivanova.

"Susan Ivanova, Lieutenant Commander, Babylon 5. I run day to day operations at Babylon 5." She looked to Garibaldi.

"Michael Garibaldi. Chief Warrant Officer. I head Babylon 5 Security."

"Dr. Stephen Franklin. Chief Medical Officer, Babylon 5. I run the Medlab facilities." He looked to the person next to him.

"Harry Potter. Tau'ri. Supreme Mugwump of the Confederation of Wizards and Slayers. I am the leader of the people who helped counter the invasion here from over two days ago."

"Buffy Summers-Potter. His wife. I am Queen of the Slayers – the title wasn't my idea. The Slayers are a group of women who have been one could say enhanced to fight the threats to our people."

"Ragnok. In Tau'ri parlance, the English word for my people is Goblin. I am the War Leader of my people, who have a somewhat symbiotic relationship with the Tau'ri. We specialize in metalsmithing, protections, and removing Dark residues." He smirked. "We also make excellent bankers."

"Faith Lehane-Longbottom. Senior Slayer. I had to leave my husband at home because someone had to mind the home front." She pouted at that. "I lead the Slayer teams."

"Jack O'Neil. Tau'ri. Yes – we have names very similar to your Earth names. I am second-in-command of our Homeworld's Stargate Command. I lead the premier team that is with me. I am what you would term Special Forces. I am an infiltration and combat specialist among other things."

"Sam Carter. Major. Stargate Command. Astrophysicist, Pilot, Engineer. I am the one who figures out the impossible and helps break the alien code that we run into."

"Daniel Jackson, Civilian Consultant to Stargate Command. Archaeologist, Linguist. I figure out esoteric languages and other things."

"Teal'c of Chaluk. Jaffa. I work with the Tau'ri. I am former Prime – War Leader – to an enemy of the Tau'ri. I listened to the words of my mentor and defected against him and all like him. I am a leader of all Jaffa who are free – and considered Shol'va – traitor – to all Jaffa still enthralled by the false Gods that enslave most of my people. I am a fighter."

Delenn, who had been quite fascinated by those already named spoke when she realized it was her turn. "Delenn of Mir, Minbari Religious Caste. Ambassador to Babylon 5."

"Coplann of the WindSwords. Minbari Warrior Caste." To him, that was all that needed to be said.

"Neroon, of the StarRiders, Minbari Warrior Caste."

They had left Shakiri at home to defend against any incursion.

The next being in line just said, "Kosh."

The Traveler rolled his eyes. "Kosh, Naranek – a leader of the Vorlon people." He paused and turned to the Vorlon. "Your people love being cryptic far too much." He turned back. "Anyway, I am Marek Illumian – which means Fury of the Light. I am a Dimensional Traveler and, among other things, a Wizard. I tend to save people. I was the one who brought the Tau'ri and allies here to help counter the invasion by the Shadows. They, for to most part, are repaying their debt from my already saving their world."

Those not of the Tau'ri considered that for a long moment. Sinclair then said, "Okay. We need to coordinate our offensive against the Shadows. Because we are already behind the times. There is no way that we can win this if we do not work together."

Marek said, "It's worse than you think. There is quite a bit that you are not aware of."

Sinclair turned to him. "Please enlighten us then."

Marek sighed. "Well, first of all, much of what has been going wrong on the Galactic level is due to manipulations from behind the scene from the agents of the Shadows. The death of the Earth Force president, for example, was engineered by the then Vice-President with their assistance. The Centauri subjugation of the Narn was also their work. They are trying to ensure that those who are the greatest threat are eliminated early. The Minbari, along with the Vorlons and an alliance of First Ones, defeated the Shadows long ago – a thousand years. The Shadows have a history of coming out every thousand or ten thousand years and kicking over all the anthills. They start wars and get whole races destroyed until they are defeated whereupon the go and hide for a while. It last happened a thousand years ago."

He sighed. "However, there was a critical moment which would have worked to decrease their strength for this current round: The Minbari lost their largest forward base – the one which they used to coordinate the fight against the Shadows. That lost opened the door for the survival of far too many ships before the Shadows eventually were defeated due to a desperation ploy. As a result – this cycle is seeing a far bleaker position than in the past. Even the Vorlons don't have the resources this time. This is, perhaps, the most critical conflict in the history of the galaxy."

Susan Ivanova, who had been listening, finally asked a question which was bugging her. "If the Shadows always eventually get defeated – why the hell do they do this? What the hell do they want?"

Marek looked at her for a long moment and then looked at the Vorlon. Kosh, feeling embarrassed for his whole people, turned away, giving silent consent in the form of withholding protest.

Marek looked back at Ivanova. "Quite simply they don't want anything. They just want to incite war to see who survives and who succumbs."

"But why?" she was still confused.

"Because they think that they are serving life by culling the weak. In a sick and twisted way (according to our viewpoint) they want to help you."

Everyone (except Kosh) looked at him in complete shock and incredulity. Garibaldi finally said, "Huh?"

Marek sighed, "Well, several billions – and that is billion with a B – years ago, the universe brought forth something new: Sentient life. Naturally immortal, these beings grew up, explored their environment, and tried to learn what their place in the universe was. The problem was: Unending life tends to be … static. It doesn't change much. It doesn't grow. It tends to stultify. And so later generations started being born long-lived but now mortal. And as older races went as far as they could, they found younger races and tried to be like big brothers. They taught them things, got them going, and then sent them off into the universe. And, at a certain point, those older races tended to evolve past their physical form and become beings of pure energy."

He looked at the Tau'ri. "Very soon you would have learned or you will learn that your people are a second evolution of the people who built the network you currently use to travel the galaxy. The first evolution, the Ancients, ascended. They have a policy of non-interference. Others who have ascended lord over the mortals because they desire their worship. You have a few years before you run into them – this fight is a good preparation."

He turned back to the table at large. "Anyway, as older races evolved, the new oldest races take over, teach the younger races, and the cycle repeats. Some of the races don't want anything to do with the cycle, others volunteer. The last remaining 'guides' if you will are the Vorlons and the Shadows."

Everyone looked over at the Vorlon who was deliberately looking away.

"The problem is they have diametrically opposing viewpoints: Order and Chaos. At some point, the original purpose was lost and now they are just as caught up in the cycle as the other races. The Vorlons, who prefer order and learning as a means of advancement, try to keep the Shadows from killing off the younger races. The Shadows try to kill off any they consider too weak to survive." He sighed again. "It's a mess."

He looked around. "Make no mistake: This current war must be fought – and it must be won. Or you will all die. But winning might not be exactly what you are envisioning as victory. To truly get out of this, you people will eventually have to … understand your way out of it. Kosh," he said looking at the Vorlon, "is one of the voices who preach reason and restraint. If he is taken out, the rest of the Vorlons would decided that the only choice would be to disinfect the galaxy of the stain of the Shadows – and hope the next evolution will come soon enough to give them purpose again. And the only way that you can convince the Volrons that it is worth showing restraint is if you become effective against the gathering horde at your doors. People – you are going to have to learn to win."

Kosh had turned when the God had started talking about him personally. And when the explanation was done, he nodded at Marek to acknowledge the truth of what was said.

Everyone contemplated what was said for a long moment. Garibaldi finally said, "So – what the hell do we do now?"

Marek replied, "Well, the first thing that I am going to do is to help burn the infection out of EarthGov. In about," he looked at the wall clock, "an hour the Earth President will make a very grave mistake. One that will cause him to get arrested – as long as the right people act first. And I've stacked the deck against the wrong people getting the jump on it. Through some stroke of coincidence every important or influential person in EarthGov who is a part of the conspiracy that brought down Santiago will be in a high-level, do-not-disturb meeting with others of their type. And when the man who is the Shadow's main agent contacts the Earth President to find out how the plan to take Babylon 5 out of the equation failed, Clarke will accidentally hit 'broadcast' on his security system rather than 'private'. And all of the good officers will just happen to be listening in to the ISN feed that this private call will go out on. This means that on an immediate basis, EarthGov and Earth Central will be in a world of confusion, but this will freeze the conspirators and allow those who need to do so to act. And public opinion will support those who take down the conspiracy. I am about to manipulate the 14 billion people in the Earth Alliance and quite a number of the other races. Babylon 5 will be seen as the icon of hope that it truly can be. And the biggest obstacle – an obstructionist EarthGov – will be out of the way."

Everyone looked at Marek Illumian and his smug smile. In that moment it fully dawned on them that they were playing a might higher-staked game than even they had been aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Some might have noticed a word used that I have seen in occasional fanfiction: nonplussed. It means, strangely, two opposite things: Surprised and confused in a way that causes indecision, and, not disconcerted, unperturbed – blame us Americans. I am using it in the original sense, not the way that Americans and Canadians have twisted it about.


	5. Moving Pieces

Despite how simple Marek had made it sound – it wasn't as easy as he made it seem. In order for the conversation to be broadcast from Earthdome, it took a massive number of people doing things just right and at the right time.

It helped that there was a connection in place for EarthGov to broadcast press conferences and other things. Even with the tightening security and the secretive moves, humans had certain expectations and one was that there was an appearance of openness with the press as far as what they were doing.

It took certain people simultaneously (or pretty close to it) putting in authorizations. It took certain equipment being activated. It took alerts to be made. It helped that much of it was computer controlled and the President had massive authority to electronically sign certain authorizations.

When an investigation was later done by the Office of Presidential Security, they would find evidence of a hack from an unexpected source. It would make them more paranoid for a while – but that was the price of doing business.

It happened that an apparent glitch caused the broadcast to not go to certain terminals in certain high level meetings – the "Ministry of Peace" got absolutely no notice whatsoever. PsiCorps also was blacked out – even the office they told no one about. It was almost ironic that a very large number of people in Geneva, where EarthDome resided, did not see the live broadcast whereas the rest of the planet and quite a number of people across the Earth Alliance did.

And so the galaxy watched as the conversation was broadcast.

_"Mr. President." Everyone could hear the sarcasm._

_"Morden. What is it?"_

_"My associates encouraged me to contact you. They are quite dissatisfied at what happened at Babylon 5."_

_Clark got defensive. "That wasn't my fault! I isolated them, just as we discussed! They shouldn't have been able to fight back! It so happened that their distress call reached these Tau'ri. Your 'Associates' are the ones who let them get off a distress call!"_

_This caused Morden to pause. He then went on. "Let me be very clear: Babylon 5 _must_ be removed as a factor. The whole idea of cooperation (the sneering tone was obvious) between the different races is counter to what our plans require. Earth needs to stay out of it. If you want example – look at what we helped the Centauri do to the Narn. So, what are you going to do?"_

_"We've finalized plans. The attack will allow me to cite security concerns and tighten it up. I've also arranged for attacks on Mars which will be reported as caused by the Resistance. When the Senate protests, it will give me the reason needed to dissolve it and take it out of the equation. You've got to give me time to arrange things."_

_"You had better succeed. We didn't help you remove the obstacle to your becoming President for your own vanity. You get what you want. We get what we want. You have the power. Use it. Or we can do the same thing to you as was done to Santiago and we'll get someone easier to work with."_

Needless to say, the resulting crisis quite distracted Earth and Earth Central for quite a bit.

About twelve hours after, while the fallout was still falling out, General Hague put in a call. "Captain Sheridan."

Captain John Sheridan, Captain of the EAS Agamemnon, on distant patrol, answered. "General Hague. What can I do for you?"

"Have you received word of what happened here?"

Sheridan sighed and nodded. "We've talked about the possibility. Is it verified?"

"Yes. Clark was placed under immediate arrest. The President of the Earth Senate is running things. The Vice President – one of Clark's lackeys – took the easy way out and ate his PPG. The Earth Senate will appoint an acting President soon. But the Joint Chiefs – those of us not appointed by Clark – were given orders to handle the Military situation. And so, I have new orders for you."

"I'm ready, Sir."

"You will proceed to Babylon 5. There are already a couple of Omegas there and a couple more will follow. You are to put yourself under the authority of the Military Governor and will head Earth's forces that will be involved with whatever the hell is happening. Normally, one of us would go – but Generals are in short supply right now due to the necessity of investigations into this damn conspiracy. Your record is beyond reproach – one reason you were shunted off into the hinterlands."

Sheridan nodded. "Understood. It is a bit strange – Sinclair is a Commander and he'll be giving orders to Captains."

"Yes. We saw that immediately. Which is why as soon as Luchenko is confirmed by the Senate, one of the first orders she will sign is Sinclair's promotion to Captain and his orders to act as Earth's representative to the other races during this crisis. He should already have been promoted to Captain – Clark prevented it – and his defense of Babylon 5 despite the betrayal of the Commander-in-Chief has stirred unheard of support. You will run the Promotions Ceremony for him and his first officer. I believe you know Susan Ivanova."

"She served under me at Io. She's a fine officer."

"She will be made Commander. With Sinclair being pushed into a more involved role she will be the Commander of Babylon 5 in fact if not in name – tell her to blame politics as to why that is going to be happening. Sinclair will be in overall command of that sector – and will likely be made General just as soon as it can be justified. Possibly as a Brevet wartime rank – because there will be war. You can tell him that quietly. And you'll likely be made General soon as well. But that's just between me and you."

Sheridan nodded. "Understood, Sir. And thank you."

"Good luck, Captain. Hague out." The screen shut off.

Sheridan sighed. There was much to do.

_Babylon 5, a few hours earlier_

Sinclair and the others watched the broadcast with wide eyes. When it was done and the ISN commentator stumbled through their own shock, Sinclair turned to those watching with him.

"Okay. That is just beyond what I think I can handle. What the hell do we do now?"

Marek chuckled darkly. "I am sorry – but that was necessary. Almost nothing else would get Earth moving quite so fast as live proof that the President is a traitor. We are going to have to prepare for war. And considering that the League Ambassadors will be returning soon, we are going to have to prepare."

Sinclair nodded. "I need to contact EarthDome. I just don't know who the hell I should be contacting."

"Who is in charge of the military in the absence of the President?" Marek asked – for the benefit of those listening.

"The Joint Chiefs. General Hague is Chairman and Leftcourt is in charge of the fleet – Space Command. Usually my orders come direct from President it its diplomatic or through Hague if it has to do with the military. But Leftcourt is in charge of the ships that will be arriving here according to your earlier comment."

"Well, I would suggest that Leftcourt is the more available and technically B5 is part of Space Command. I am certain Hague will likely be up to his ears in dealing with the other sectors. General Netter, General of Earthforce Security, will also be up to his eyeballs. Luckily, you don't have to deal with the Marines." Marek paused. "You might want to wait an hour. Leftcourt will want to talk to you just about then."

Sinclair agreed. He linked in to C&C. "In one hour, I need a Gold Channel line to General Leftcourt Make preparations. I will be on the command deck by then."

"Understood, Commander." Sinclair then turned his link off.

O'Neill was curious. "Why would you need to make preparations? Isn't it a pretty straightforward call?"

Sinclair replied, "Normally, yes. But I am certain that most of the communication bandwidth will be taken up by all of the other things we are dealing with. Tachyon bandwidth is only so large."

Sam Carter asked, "Tachyon bandwidth?"

Sinclair realized he was dealing with people who weren't familiar with the local tech. "Yes. Most interstellar comm. uses tachyon beams to carry the messages through space – it's the only method that is quick enough. We're close enough to Earth that there is more bandwidth than in remote regions but there is still a limit. It normally takes quite a bit of power to transmit so far."

The SG1 team looked at each other. "I understand taking a lot of power to move through hyperspace – but communications don't take up that much power, at least where we come from."

Sinclair was surprised in turn. "While it takes a lot of power to open a hyperspace window – it doesn't take that much power to move in hyperspace."

Marek chuckled. "I suggest you trade communication tech with each other. Earthforce is better at directional communication and the subspace comm you guys use is better at traveling distances." He looked at Sinclair. "Their communication technology can travel anywhere within a galaxy instantly."

The locals were agog at that.

"Anyway – ensure that Leftcourt gives you the orders that can be given to the Omegas – they will be belligerent otherwise."

Sinclair got his Gold channel access in to General Leftcourt. "General. I assume that you are dealing with the fallout."

Leftcourt huffed. "Things are explosive – there are riots and the Senate is in Emergency session." He paused. "How are you doing out there at Babylon 5?"

"We're holding it together. Our people are coming back from evacuation. I'm about to be knee deep in diplomats again – and I'm going to have to reassure them that Earth is not turning on them."

Leftcourt snorted. "Well, the inconvenient hack of the President's comm. has ensured that any public support for Clarke's isolationism is pretty much wrecked. While the hard liners are trying to preach caution, Human hates being told they should have no part in things. So, I am quite certain you're going to be getting some support."

Sinclair replied, "Understood, General. But that's a problem for tomorrow – literally tomorrow – and I am more worried about the moment. What can I expect from the ships we were told were being sent?"

"Well, you have Smith on the Agrippa along with the Roanoke who are supposed to take charge of the situation." Leftcourt paused at the protest he saw in Sinclair's face. "I know. I know. With the situation with the President, there's no one to curtail your authority in the sector. We will be sending new orders."

Sinclair gave a small vicious smile and said, "And the four Minbari War Cruisers and the Tau'ri ship that are providing cover for the moment also might object."

Leftcourt was confused. "I thought the other races had withdrawn their representatives during this crisis."

"The Minbari and the Vorlon are back."

Leftcourt cursed. "I need to go – I have got to get in touch with the Agrippa before she makes any precipitous decisions."

"Understood, Sir. Please send copies of the orders to me – in case they don't get them. I'll make certain the message gets through if necessary."

Lefcourt nodded. "You'll be getting copies as soon as they are sent. Leftcourt out."

Sinclair waited until the screen blanked and then chuckled to himself. He suspected that the orders the Agrippa had were more in line with Clarke's orders and less in line with the Babylon treaty.

And so, when the Agrippa arrived, Captain Smith was almost grinding his teeth as he agreed to park near Baylon 5 and switch off with the Roanoke to do patrols.

Over the next several days, various groups returned to Babylon 5. The League Ambassadors were included in that. In addition, many of the Earthforce personnel who had been sent away had also returned.

The station was up and running – but little business other than coordination between various races was being done. With the news of its survival, refugees were coming in to the station as well.

One curious incident had occurred shortly after the Omegas had arrived.

The slayers and the combat specialists had set up an area in Brown sector where they could train and keep themselves in shape. In truth, it was mostly a magical tent with a gym, target range and dummies and an area where mock combat could be performed.

The two guards were playing exploding snap when they hear the knock on the bulkhead. The two slayers who had been also on guard paused in their conversation and the four prepared. One went to the bulkhead and the two slayers stayed off to the side of the entrance.

The second wizard stood behind the first but not in a direct line of fire. The first wizard nodded and opened the door, ensuring they were off to the side and not where normally a person would stand – just in case.

They were surprised to find a Minbari at the door. "Hello. I am Rastenn. I have come to speak to Elizabeth of the Shersberg family."

The two wizards looked at each other and then looked back. "And is there a reason?"

"She demonstrated skill with my weapon. I wished to test her and perhaps … spar I believe is the human term."

The two wizards nodded while the slayers in background shouted in joy – which confused the Minbari. One of them spoke. "You are in luck! Those of us not standing guard are training – and slayers are always up for a good spar."

Rastenn nodded and followed one of the females inside. He was a little taken aback at the doorway to this training area that was implied but he was Minbari enough not to react. And so when he went through he stopped short at the immediate size of the area he had walked into.

He did not know much about Babylon 5 but he knew that there was no way that such an area could be contained within the station. His only comment was, "It is much larger than I expected."

The female snickered at him. "Blame the wizards. They routinely use tents that are much larger on the inside than the outside. This is one of the largest – something we need for our practice."

The Minbari heard the words but did not understand them. How could a temporary dwelling have more space on the inside than the outside? However, he took it with typical Minbari stoicism.

He looked around the room. In one area, several figures were pointing some type of weapon at humanoid shaped devices – some of which moved.

In another area, similarly dressed people were attacking each other and he noticed that they seemed to be blocking or dodging those lights.

In still another area, several females were ritualized fashions – he recognized it as training in personal fighting arts. Minbari had similar forms.

And in another area still, these females were engaging in personal contests, some barehanded and some with weapons. It was very impressive.

And so Rastenn, following the two females, moved until he was near the slayer whom he had come to see. She finished the kata she was in the midst of and turned. "Rastenn of the Night Walker clan. It is good to see you."

Rastenn gave a Minbari Warrior caste salute – he raised his one hand facing to the side and put his closed other hand against it and then bowed his head (it was a bit different than the Religious cast which tented their hands and thumbs and bowed). "And you, Elizabeth of the Shersberg family." He straightened and then said, "I was most impressed with your handling of our traditional pike. I wished to arrange for a spar with you. I believe that one or both of us will learn new things."

Elizabeth considered that. Personally, she was raring to go. But this involved politics (she shuddered internally). "Is this a private thing or is there ritual involved. I do not want to cause an incident. If needed, I will obtain permission from our leader as I do not want to cause undue offense by creating tension between our peoples." The slayers, to a one, were all told to be cautiously formal with other races unless otherwise indicated. This whole "formal greeting" shite was annoying to the slayers but they listened to their Queen.

Rastenn considered the point. "While I am free to act as I will it would be, perhaps, prudent to ensure my superiors are not offended. Perhaps tomorrow at this time if we should receive approval – barring any external reasons why might prevent it?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Sure. Bring your friends. It will be fun."

The two farewelled each other and Rastenn retreated. Elizabeth sighed. She would have to message Buffy and see what she said.

Right at that moment, Sinclair was meeting with the Traveler. "You wanted to see me?"

Marek nodded. "I need your opinion."

Sinclair nodded. "Alright. On what?"

Marek sighed. "I need to decide if I should interfere with Intergalactic politics any more than I already have."

Sinclair was suddenly very interested, his affable greeting turning serious. "In what way?"

"You know that Ambassador G'Kar disappeared after the Narn homeworld became occupied."

Sinclair nodded, sighing. "I was prevented by Earth Central from offering him political asylum. When given a choice between offering personal asylum but formally accepting that the Centauri had authority over the Narns already here or staging a prison break but forcing Earth to allow the Narns here to be labeled as refugees, G'Kar was adamant that his personal safety was secondary. I did my damndest to get him off to those who would keep him safe but he disappeared enroute. I suspect the Centauri didn't want the remaining Khari on the loose."

Marek nodded. "They haven't broadcast that they have him as it would demonstrate that they illegally operated where they took him, but he's in a cell on Centauri prime – is actually held in the cells within the Royal palace as a _guest_." The last word was said with heavy sarcasm. "His life isn't pleasant but Mollari actually has worked to see that he's not treated as badly as he could be; has claimed it as a personal favor for a political debt. Mollari was pretty shrewd actually – by claiming him as his personal prisoner as 'repayment for his trauma' Mollari has ensured that the Emperor was amused enough to allow it and subsequently lost interest. Mollari can't get him out – but he has kept him off the radar and actually paid for G'Kar's food and other necessities – ensuring it doesn't show up on any Imperial report that might remind the Emperor that he's there."

Sinclair was surprised. "I didn't know that Londo had it in him – the two despise each other. That he's gone out of the way to protect him is kind of shocking actually. Anyway – what's the problem?"

Marek himself sighed. "I need to spring G'Kar. There are rules – and I get … impulses I guess would be a good word … impulses from those who sent me which tell me of things I need to do – things that are vital. G'Kar unknowingly has the key to opposing the Shadows but it _must_ come through him – I can't just tell you or lead you too it. He doesn't have to be the one who finds it – but it must be because of something he does." He looked directly at Sinclair. "No one can stop me from breaking him out – but what I do will cause one of several things to happen – each one different depending on my method. I can pose as Centauri and destabilize the entire government. I can pose as human and cause them to declare war on Earth. I can present as a Narn which will cause a few million Narns to be killed. If I had my choice – I'd do it completely on the down low but G'kar being visibly the source will do much to free Narn eventually. So I'm asking – what should I do?"


	6. Nexuses, Force Multipliers, and Wildcards

Sinclair looked at Marek with a little bit of shock. "You expect me to decide the fate of the galaxy? To decide who lives and dies?"

Marek looked at Sinclair with an unfathomable expression. "Yes. I do. Forces have put you in this place to be a fulcrum about which the universe is turned. The good news is: You are not the only fulcrum, or the more proper word: _Nexus_. The bad news is: You are a nexus. Some people make choices and nothing much happens around them. They get born, live, and die, and existence barely notices them. Others though … others exert a great influence on their environment. Some are nexuses who can decide the direction of those around them. They push left and the whole world leans left. They push right and the whole world leans right. This is true of people and this is true of places. Some are nexuses – and others are force multipliers."

He paused and looked around briefly. "This place. Babylon 5. This hovers between being a nexus and being a force multiplier. At times its very existence moves the galaxy in a certain way. At other times it acts as a multiplier for whatever nexuses are operating in the area. Those that oppose you were quite correct in attempting its destruction. If they had succeeded, their ultimate victory would have been all but assured."

He looked at Sinclair with an intense look. "Some of the people you know are more force multipliers. Susan Ivanova. Londo Mollari. G'Kar. These people are not the center – but they will bring great force to whatever side they agree to follow. You get them on your side of the fight, the other side becomes much weaker."

Marek sighed. "G'Kar was taken out of the equation because his people will follow him. It also distracts Mollari. This allows multipliers like the Centauri Refa and the wild card of the current Centauri Emperor Cartagia to be places freely on the other side of the fight without opposition."

Sinclair considered what he was just told. He was curious about one thing. "You called Cartagia a wild card. Isn't he a nexus or force multiplier?"

Marek chuckled darkly. "He isn't a nexus though he tries to be. He was placed as a force multiplier – but he truly is so mercurial that he disrupts the side he is on as much as strengthens it. With careful management a multiplier like Refa can keep him under control, but if he is allowed to operate freely he can be nudged into disrupting things. He isn't a force I would want on my side."

Sinclair chuckled in return – he knew people like that as well. He had long considered G'Kar a wildcard. But he guessed that wildcards sometimes settled into a groove and changed their natures to become force multipliers.

And so he considered the problem of what wildcards he could introduce to the Centauri to disrupt the other side. He suddenly struck on a thought. "You called Refa a force multiplier?"

Marek looked suddenly amused. "Yes. A minor one, comparatively. But still a multiplier."

"What would you say if I suggested using Refa's image to cause G'Kar to 'escape'. What would that do to the Centauri?"

Marek replied, "What are you asking of me?"

"I want to take out Refa as a multiplier, either to eliminate him or to force him to become a wildcard. Rather than using some random Centauri as the means that they lose G'Kar, I want Refa to be blamed. I want Refa to be removed as the stabilizer for Cartagia allowing him to be a huge disruption for anyone dealing with him."

Marek laughed a short laugh. "Okay. If that is your official decision, let me see what I can do." With that Marek stood and disappeared in a blue flash.

On Centauri Prime, Marek appeared very near to the Centauri Royal Palace. He needed to nudge a certain Centauri.

Shortly thereafter, Vir Cotto went to his boss and friend. "What is it, Vir?"

Vir was slowly becoming more confident – but he wasn't there yet. "Are we returning to Babylon 5 soon?"

Londo sighed. "I don't know. When I was ordered to return to Court for 'consultations' I was not given a time I was returning. With the attack against Babylon 5, there has been great confusion in the Court."

Vir nodded. "I would say that we need to get back to find out what happened – and how it might affect Centauri."

Londo gave Vir a long look. He then chuckled. "Vir? If I didn't know better I would say that you are learning to be a true Centauri. Instead of giving the real reason why you wish to do something you are giving the acceptable reason." Vir tried to look innocent but he was still unpracticed at being truly deceitful. But he was getting better at it. Londo considered Vir's argument and then said, "But that is a good reason. Get things prepared quietly."

Later that day, there was another meeting of the Court with Cartagia. When the subject of Babylon 5 was brought up, Londo saw his chance. "Majesty. We are receiving all of these reports second hand. As loathe as I am to return to that place, perhaps it is time to get the information more directly."

Cartagia took a long look at Londo. "But Londo, you are a vital part of what we are doing. If you return your counsel might be lost to me."

Londo nodded. "I understand, Majesty. But I am one of your loyal subjects. Is there anything more important that ensuring that we know of any threat to your august person and your authority? Through our agents we have heard of these Tau'ri which turned the tide of battle. I think we need to ensure that they are not a threat to us and to you."

Londo was very practiced in Court speak: Tie everything to ensuring the power and life of the Emperor and let that lead the Emperor in the direction he wanted him to go.

"You make a good point. If there is a threat against me, it needs to be found and rooted out." He paused and considered it. "Very well. You will return to Babylon 5 and learn all you can. Report everything you find to the Ministry of Intelligence. I will consider my orders once things become clearer."

Londo gave a respectful bow. "I serve at your pleasure, Majesty." It was obvious that Cartagia was waiting for him to move immediately and so Londo left the meeting. He was on his transport within two hours – no need to look like he was dallying in fulfilling the Emperor's decisions.

The next day, various functionaries saw Lord Refa (or whom they thought was Lord Refa) operating someone clandestinely. He seemed to be talking to people that he normally didn't talk to: Guards, minor officials, others.

Two days later, Cartagia was feeling bored. He decided that with Londo gone, someone needed to ensure the Narn in his cells was being properly dealt with. And so he ordered the Narn brought to his throne room.

He was waiting in anticipation when the Captain of the Royal Guard returned without the prisoner. "What's this? Where is the Narn?"

The Captain bowed. "Majesty. I went as you ordered to retrieve the Narn. When I arrived to the cells I was told that the Narn was no longer there. His transfer to another facility was ordered two days ago."

Cartagia sat much straighter on his throne. "What? I gave no such authorization! Where is this order?"

The Captain turned to another guard and accepted a piece of paper. He then turned and handed it to the Emperor.

Cartagia looked at the order and his eyes narrowed. While he knew that he owed Refa and his allies for his position, he was still Emperor. And he had had time to consolidate his powerbase since being put on the throne. He needed to show the Court that his authority could not be curtailed. "Order Lord Refa to attend me. Immediately!"

Refa, who had no clue as to what was coming, appeared before the fool he had placed on the throne. It was not a meeting that he enjoyed. It was the beginning of the end for him, even if it would take a little while.

Two days earlier …

G'Kar of the Third Circle of the Kha'ri was doing as he had begun to do during his capture: Meditating. When he had arrived, he had been treated with little concern, very little food, and much physical duress.

The new Emperor had gloated freely and, after having him whipped, had gifted him to Londo Mollari, his opposite at Babylon 5. In his original anger, he had ignored the signs on Mollari's face as he vindictively ordered him into a dank hole, far from the comfort of sunlight and fresh air. And so he was placed within a cell far deeper within the Imperial cells.

Curiously, however, his new cell was far more comfortable than the original cell he had been placed into. He was also fed more regularly. His cell, he learned from overhearing two guards, was one which was used in the past to hide away noble political enemies who were too important to be summarily tortured.

Another curious thing: The delivery of food included other comforts that had been sorely lacking during his initial incarceration. Additional clothing. Things to read. Carefully veiled storage places were shown to him as to where to store such things. And then there was the visit by the Imperial torturer (not a shock that the Centauri had one).

He had been sitting and contemplating when the lights within his cell had suddenly cut. At first startled, he had listened carefully for activity without his cell. He had heard the offer of the services of the Imperial torturer. The answer shocked him.

"Although House Mollari appreciates the offer, we have things in hand. Currently the prisoner is too busy bleeding to be disturbed. I hear that takes a lot of energy."

Thinking quickly, G'Kar moaned as though he was a suffering beast, too lacking in strength to protect itself.

"And suffering," the voice added without missing a beat. "I hear that suffering is also quite taxing."

He heard the conversation politely end and the visitor move off. The light turned back on fairly quickly.

After a check by the guard to ensure he was not actually suffering, G'Kar learned to mimic sounds of suffering and pain whenever the lights suddenly were cut at unexpected times. His guards seemed to find this satisfactory and would comment to whomever was visiting that listening to the suffering of a Narn was quite a pleasant diversion.

And so, after a long time to consider, he realized that Mollari was as unwillingly caught up in whatever was happening as he was himself. That didn't mean that he _liked_ the man. But his enmity was left as the general dislike all Narns felt for all Centauri rather than the personal hatred he had long shown. That was sufficient hate for anyone, he decided.

Suddenly, his meditation was interrupted. The head guard moved quickly into the cell and threw his a bundle of cloth. "Put these on." He looked down and saw that these were the original rags that he had when he was put in this particular cell. Also included was a shroud to cover his head which curiously showed blood on it as though the person wearing it had been bleeding. The rags also had blood soaked into them.

Knowing that his current guards had avoided torturing him he listened to the instructions and did as he was told. And although he had been being fed regularly he still had lost weight – which meant that the rags were a little loose which, upon consideration, probably was for the best.

His head was summarily covered with the shroud and two guards moved him from the cell block and out a far exit. He suddenly felt the outside air before he was moved up a small ramp and placed on a seat. Even covered, he recognized the feel of a transport seat. The shroud was pulled from his head and he looked around. He was, as he surmised, in a small shuttle.

The two guards were speaking with another Centauri. The new Centauri handed them a packet of parchment such that the Centauri commonly used. The two guards nodded to him and withdrew. The new Centauri said, "Get ready." He then went to the pilot chair and messaged in with whomever he needed to get permission from.

Soon, they were in space and made their way to the jump gate. Once through the gate the pilot turned and said, "G'Kar of Narn. I have engineered your 'escape' because you are needed."

Cautious, G'Kar only said, "Oh?"

The Centauri snorted much like a human and replied, "Yes. Circumstances within the quadrant have changed much recently. Do you remember the warnings you gave of the Ancient Enemy? The warnings that were unheeded by the other races and your own people?"

"Yes. I believe they were behind much of what was happening between the races. The new Centauri Emperor. The death of the Earth President. The Fall of Narn." The last was said with much grief.

"And you would be correct. Less than a week ago, an attempt was made to invade and destroy Babylon 5. That invasion was thwarted. But it showed the galaxy that the threat of the Ancient Enemy is very, very real."

With some snarkiness G'Kar replied, "And how many Earth ships were lost in turning back this invasion?"

"A few dead. But no Earth ships. They were, curiously, too far away to assist the station. Babylon 5 was in the midst of evacuation when an ally unlooked for arrived."

"And what ally was this?"

The Centauri suddenly morphed into a human, dressed in leather and what the humans called denim. With a smirk he replied, "That would be me."

"You were under a changling net." He was impressed.

The man snorted. "No. No changling net. That was purely my own abilities. You'll learn about them when you reach Babylon 5."

"I left for a reason – it would endanger far too many Narns if I had stayed and had asked for asylum."

With a smirk the man said, "Circumstances have changed. You'll learn all about that when you arrive. Let's just say that Earth is much less concerned about treading on the toes of the Centauri and leave it at that."

G'Kar consdired that. "Very well." He paused and then added. "You said when I arrive. Are you not coming with me?"

"I would, but it will take you far too long to arrive and I have much that needs to be done. So I will be leaving you soon. You will find additional clothes and other things in the storage containers. Oh – and a certain book. You will need that when you return to the Station. Make certain you don't forget the book. Now, one very important thing."

G'Kar asked, "What is it?"

"If anyone asks, House Refa is the one that allowed you to escape. It's very important that Refa gets blamed for the screw up. I think that you will agree if I give you one relevant fact."

"And the relevant fact is ….?"

With perfect seriousness Marek replied, "I believe you have seen Holographic records. I have one for you." This was one area that this universe Marek felt that those he bad brought would ask for. He activated the holographic message. The image of Lord Refa appeared.

"I would like to remind his Excellency that it was I, not Londo, who organized the attack on the Narn home world. I, not Mollari, who removed Prime Minister Malachi and allowed Cartagia to ascend to the throne."

It was a small part of a larger conversation but it got the point across. G'Kar looked suddenly murderous. Marek took a moment to let him calm down. "And that is why Refa must be blamed for your escape. It will weaken him and leave him vulnerable. And I think that you might agree that Refa vulnerable is far preferable than leaving him stably influencing the other Centauri." He deactivated the recorder and threw the device to G'Kar who grasped it in his hand. With that, the man stood up and with a small wave he disappeared in a bright blue light.

G'Kar was taken aback for a long moment. He scarcely believed his senses. He finally stood up and quickly moved to the control panel. He verified that he was, in fact, on a course of Babylon 5. The autopilot would take care of much of the work and so he moved to the storage containers. First he found fresh clothes. He was astounded to find that they were near identical to his normal costume. There was no bandolier of office, but then again the Kha'ri had fallen.

Wanting to get out of the rags, he quickly changed. Once that was done, he moved to the other storage containers. There was food and drink sufficient for the trip. And then finally he found the storage cabinet with the book.

G'Kar was taken aback in shock. With tears falling from his eyes he reached in and lifted the book. He reverently inspected it. It was as it appeared to be: His copy of the Book of G'Quan. He had thought it lost when he was captured. He closed it and pulled it against his chest. He closed his eyes and sent a prayer of thanks toward G'Lan and any other beings that might have assisted in the book's recovery.

Marek, who had moved to the next thing he had to do, smiled for a moment before continuing on toward his destination.

Marek found himself in the chamber which housed Draal's body. He noted that the old Minbari had already seemed to have lost a few years and was looking much healthier. A moment later, the holographic system activated and Draal's avatar appeared.

"Marek Illumian. Greetings. And welcome to the Heart of the Machine."

"Thanks," Marek replied with a smile. "How are you doing?"

Draal looked around. "I have been learning much of this complex and what it contains. It is a marvel." He looked back at the Traveler. "And I have seen other worlds, other places. I have seen the things that you have done. I am much impressed."

Marek shrugged. "Just following my nature. Do you know why I am here?"

Draal nodded. "You wish to create a dimensional nexus which will allow you to connect to Universe 1A as you call it."

Marek replied, "Yes. And I wish to ask you to set aside a place for that to happen – and permission for the goblins to act as gatekeepers. This will allow those necessary to travel back and forth without my direct intercession in the future."

Draal considered that for a long moment. "At first I viewed the coming suggestion with trepidation. But the caretakers you have chosen are as incorruptible as I and so I think that I will allow it, as long as they are willing to add their protections to this place so that the threat of invasion is reduced."

"I will leave the negotiating to you. I am certain that you can come to an equitable agreement."

Draal smirked. "I am certain that I can. When should I expect a visit?"

Marek considered that. "Oh, within a couple of days."

Draal said, "I look forward to the visit. I have preparations to make. Good day." He turned and called out, "Oh, Zathrus. Zathrus!" He turned back to Marek who was himself smirking and said, "Sometimes I wonder about the help. Never around when you need them." He started walking and the holographic image disappeared mid-stride.

Marek nodded to himself. He needed to move back to Babylon 5 and make arrangements.

Marek appeared back on Babylon 5. He was in Blue Sector. He turned and moved toward the Commander's office. When he arrived, he paused at the door and knocked on the frame.

Sinclair, who was working on some paperwork, looked up. "Marek. You're back. How did it go?"

"Well, with Centauri Prime being twice as far from this place as Earth, you have a few days before Londo Mollari shows up. And then, a day later, G'kar shows up. Mollari has no clue that's coming. I'd recommend keeping them apart until you can talk to them both."

Sinclair nodded. Suddenly his link chirped. He raised his hand and activated it. "Yes?"

"Commander. The EAS Agamemnon is coming through the Gate. You said you wanted to be notified."

"Yes. Thank you. Invite Captain Sheridan to come over at his convenience."

"Understood, Commander. C&C Out." The link chirped.

Sinclair stood up and said, "Well, let's see what headaches Hague and Leftcourt have given me." He had not been notified of Sheridan's orders and he would be a bit surprised.


	7. The Changing World

Jeffrey Sinclair was waiting at the checkpoint when the Earth Force Captain arrived. He smiled genially. "Captain Sheridan! Welcome to Babylon 5."

John Sheridan nodded and replied pleasantly, "Thank you. How are you holding up?"

Sinclair sighed and said, "It has been an adventure. Luckily we haven't had another attack, but the same ones that invaded us have hit a few other races and worlds. We've even started to see some refugees."

Sheridan nodded. As they walked through he saw the very short people who were manning a station. "And what is up with that?" He nodded toward the small beings.

Sinclair chuckled. "They are, in English, goblins. They are a catchall – they tend to find what our security misses. So far they have prevented several weapons and several vials of poisons from being smuggled on to the station. We can't duplicate their methods and so for the moment I have hired them."

Sheridan was curious but not that interested. "I need to arrange a meeting between the Captains of all the EarthForce ships and your command staff. I was sent to assist in whatever the hell is going on. I also have a few things to give out courtesy of the new President and the Joint Chiefs."

Sinclair ruefully acknowledged that. He didn't think award ceremonies were particularly important at the moment but orders were orders. "EarthForce only or open to guests?"

Sheridan paused. "Actually, it might be a good idea to have the available representatives from the League that are available as well as whatever members of the Babylon 5 Advisory Council as well as the additional allies that you have secured."

Sinclair said, "When would be a good time?"

Sheridan looked at his watch. "Well, 24 hours from now would be a good time. So, tomorrow at 15:00?"

Sinclair considered that. "Yes, that will be fine. We will have it in the Observation Dome. And then we can go to my office for a meeting – or the War Room I have set up nearby."

And so, at 3:00 in the afternoon, Captain John Sheridan looked out at the gathered people. The other Earth Force captains had been ordered to defer to Sheridan and Sinclair.

There were quite a few off-duty Earth Force personnel there as well. Garibaldi, running security for the gathering, was on-duty. Also on duty were goblins who were making certain no unaccounted-for weapons were present.

The various League Ambassadors that had returned were present, as well as Delenn and Neroon of the Minbari with their guards. Curiously, one of the guards was standing with the Slayer contingent. They were with Buffy and Harry, who also had several wizards with him. Ragnok stood with these as well.

The Minbari were not happy that he was running this as they still had some bad blood with an incident with the Warrior Caste's war with the Humans but they kept their peace.

Kosh had also deigned to attend.

SG-1 was standing with a few Jaffa including the captain of the Ha'tak.

John Sheridan stood at a podium which had been placed near the front. "Thank you all for coming. In recent days all of you have seen the things happening at Earth Central. All I can say about that is: We are cleaning up our own house. However, the Joint Chiefs of Staff as well as the newly-appointed President of the Earth Alliance Susanna Luchenko wanted to acknowledge Babylon 5 and its command staff for their sacrifice and to recognize the place it has within the conflict that many worlds now find themselves involved with. And so, I would ask Commander Sinclair and Lieutenant Commander Ivanova to step forward."

Sinclair and Ivanova moved forward. They had thought that they were being given some medal or another – Susan actually wondered if she had deserved it because, before assistance had arrived, she had been pretty much an emotional wreck as she sent out her distress call.

Sheridan moved from the podium and stood front of the two. "ATTENTION TO ORDERS." At that, everyone who was Earth Force snapped to attention. The Warrior Caste Minbari, recognizing the nature of the ceremony, also stood at attention. They were joined by the wizards and slayers.

"The President of the Earth Alliance acting upon the recommendation of the Joint Chiefs of Staff has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and qualities of Commander Jeffrey David Sinclair. In view of these special qualities and his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Jeffrey David Sinclair is promoted to the permanent grade of Captain, Earth Force Space Command. By Special Order of the Earth Alliance Secretary of Defense." With that, Sheridan looked to the side. The small box which contained the proper insignia was open and he took it and handed it to Sinclair.

Sheridan faced Ivanova and repeated the same.

"The President of the Earth Alliance acting upon the recommendation of the Joint Chiefs of Staff has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and qualities of Lieutenant Commander Susan Andreovna Ivanova. In view of these special qualities and her demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Susan Andreovna Ivanova is promoted to the permanent grade of Commander, Earth Force Space Command. By Special Order of the Earth Alliance Secretary of Defense." Sheridan handed the insignia to Susan.

"I will now administer the Oaths of Office. Commander, repeat after me."

"I, Susan Andreovna Ivanova, having been appointed a Commander in Earth Force Space Command, do solemnly affirm that I will support and defend the Constitution of the Earth Alliance against all enemies, foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, that I take this obligation freely without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion, and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter, so help me God."

Sinclair's was almost identical except it was for Captain and he swore instead of affirmed.

Once the promotions were done, Sheridan, acting as Master of Ceremonies allowed the people in the room to mingle. They were told there would be a special message at 3:30.

At 3:27, Sheridan got everyone to settle down. He activated the monitor. Those gathered were shocked when the Earth President appeared on the screen.

"Hello. I am the President of the Earth Alliance, Susanna Luchenko. I asked that Captain Sheridan bring all of you together so that you can hear this announcement, which is being sent out on ISN and other Interstellar channels." Glancing only briefly at the text of her speech, she began.

"As of this date, August 17, 2260, in full meeting the Earth Senate has authorized the Office of the President to notify all citizens of the Earth Alliance, all allies, and all races everywhere of the following: 1) The race known by the name of 'Shadows' did, without provocation, invade the Earth Alliance Outpost of Babylon 5 with the goal of destroying it or taking it over; 2) The race known by the name of 'Shadows' have, through their agents, attempted to manipulate the Earth Alliance by means of the assassination of Earth Alliance President Luis Santiago and other acts of sabotage; 3) The race known by the name of "Shadows' did assist criminal elements within Earth Central in an effort to cause the Earth Alliance to become ineffectual and unable to act; 4) The race known by the name of 'Shadows' did do these things by remaining hidden and without a Declaration of War or other recognized legal instrument on conflict. Therefore I, Earth Alliance President Susanna Luchenko, implementing the Articles of War as laid out by the Earth Senate, do hereby declare that the Earth Alliance is now in a state of War with the race known by the name of 'Shadows' and all of its allies. Earth Alliance shall be in a state of War until this enemy has been defeated, as attested by Earth's duly authorized representative at Babylon 5."

She turned to the side, off camera, and made a cut sign. "Okay, now that that broadcast is over, I have orders. Captain Sinclair, step forward."

"Yes, Madam President."

"Captain Sinclair. This conflict, while requiring much work here to ensure that elements put in place by the former President do not hinder our efforts, will mainly see other places as the primary theatre of war. As a result, Earth needs a commander that it can trust. While I acknowledge that your primary designation is commander of Babylon 5, you are ordered to give over day-to-day operations of Babylon 5 to Commander Ivanova so that you can act as primary command of our forces that are not directly defending Earth and its colonies. You are hereby given the wartime brevet rank of Admiral. You shall coordinate with the other races and prosecute this war as you see fit, ensuring that we achieve victory. You will answer to me through the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Do you understand?"

"I understand and accept, Ma'am."

"Good." She turned to look at Sheridan. "Captain Sheridan. As a decorated war hero and an experienced Captain, you are installed as Admiral Sinclair's Second-in-Command. You shall lead the Earth Force resources that are brought to bear in the prosecution of this war. You are hereby given the wartime brevet of Vice Admiral and answer to Admiral Sinclair, and through him to the Joint Chiefs and myself. Do you understand?"

"I understand and accept, Ma'am."

"Good. To all those listening, I wish you luck. I will say that any who wish to fight at our side against these Shadows should coordinate through Admiral Sinclair. He has full authority to act and can call forth resources as necessary. While the neutrality of the Babylon sector is recognized, there is one thing that must be announced: To any who would side with the Shadows – you have exactly 12 Earth-Standard hours to declare yourself or retreat from Babylon 5 and any other Earth outpost or you will be treated as an enemy agent and arrested as such. Any who declare themselves must accept whatever restrictions that Admiral Sinclair orders. Good day."

With that, the broadcast cut off.

It took a few hours, but agreements with the Vorlons and Minbari were reached which allowed Babylon 5 to operate as a forward staging area despite its neutral status.

Marek informed Sinclair that they would be heading down to the planet below. "What's down there?"

Marek smirked. "Something that belongs to itself. There is a Great Machine built into Epsilon 3. It has a caretaker which has recently been replaced with a Minbari who was near the end of his life. There is quite a bit of power – but any race claiming it would have too much of an advantage. That is why there are defenses which would destroy even the Omega squadron at hand."

Sinclair was shocked. There had been no hint of any installation on the planet. "And your delegation will be accepted?"

"I've already made arrangements. I need to ensure that there is a way that those I brought can get home – so I will tell you what I will tell almost no one else who has a home within this dimension: I know how to connect different dimensions – or have access to those who can anyway. You know the goblins that came with the Tar'ri?" Sinclair nodded. "They are, amongst other things, bankers. And I helped establish the 1st Interdimensional Savings and Trust."

Sinclair was agog. "So you're going to connect to their home dimension through a _bank_?"

Marek shrugged, still smiling. "That will be up to them. Epsilon is a newer star and Epsilon 3 is a newer world. They might attempt to terraform it – put life on a world where it didn't develop. They may just use is as a waystation. That will be up to them."

Sinclair sighed. "Well, I'll allow it. There isn't much I can do to stop it. At some point, I would like to talk to this Minbari …"

"Draal."

"Minbari, Draal, who is acting as caretaker."

"I'll mention it. I'll ask him to contact you."

Later that day, one of the Al'kesh transport carriers took the leaders of the Tau'ri down to the surface. The Jaffa pilot, as well as SG-1, were astonished at the passage which led down into the surface of the world.

They were all astonished at the vastness of the systems found within. The sheer scope of it was outside of their experience. They were met by one of the caretakers. "Ah! There you are! Follow me. Za'thrus will show you to where you will meet with Draal."

He turned and started walking. Those following were a little struck by the matter of fact tone and, perhaps, paused a little longer than necessary. The alien stopped and turned. "Come! Come!" The Alien turned and seemed to be muttering to himself. They noticed that the alien seemed to treat them almost as unruly children. Some were offended, others amused.

They finally met with the holographic Draal. Marek noticed that he was noticeably even younger than he had been. His wrinkles were all disappearing and his seemed more hale.

Negotiations were fairly easy. A contingent of goblins were directed to the additional shaft which had been created but was rarely used – it had been kind of a back door which could have been used by the builders to retreat if they had been interrupted in building the Great Machine. It had access to the Great Machine which Draal could control but this was at a very deep level.

The goblins almost immediately started planning a traditional Gringotts facility – and the Great Machine access would be in what would become one of the deepest vaults.

Daniel had been tasked with taking the initial records of commonly found and unprotected technologies through Universe 1A and then into their own dimension. What was common tech was still far more advanced than what the Earth they came from had. The visitors hadn't negotiated fully yet as regards more sensitive techs.

The Tau'ri contingent, with Sinclair's reluctant agreement, had decided that while such things would be valuable, until Earth Central was cleaned up a bit the tech might be misused. The first thing that Sinclair was about to send back to Earth Central was the tech involving gravimetric propulsion which would also include artificial gravity; this was what he got for giving over a local database of "common" tech.

The tech that the Tau'ri had regarding more efficient power reactors and systems was not included yet. Neither was any shield technology.

Another thing that the visitors noted: What the locals called Quantium 40 was related to what the Tau'ri called Naquadria. Quantium 40 was much more lethally radioactive but the Tau'ri were interested because the places were the raw Quantium ore was mined might also yield Naquadah; places where the locals considered the Quantium ore "too impure to be mined profitably" might yield places where Naquadah could be found. This was not something they were broadcasting.

Daniel Jackson was greeting the representatives in Universe 1A. They were impressed that he seemed to understand them – at least far enough to greet them properly.

Marek, who was observing this, finally said, "You know that extra gold that you have made for me within the local enocomy? Well, I have something I would like to buy."

"Oh?" his account manager asked.

"Yes. Very soon we will have to negotiate passage for a bunch of wizards, slayers, and others between the new portal and their home – which is the dimension which yielded the Key which allows you to operate your Interdimensional bank. He comes from that dimension."

Sharpknife nodded. "I see. What does that have to do with purchasing?"

"Well, the new portal is on another world – Epsilon 3 – and not Earth, though it exists there. I brought through from his dimension," he motioned to Daniel, "a starship, the smaller transports it included, and a whole bunch of people. I don't want them to be stranded if I get called away – and they can't leave the ships behind."

"And how can we help with that?"

Marek smirked. "Do you remember the four trunks I purchased which held a few square miles of dirt and water and plants which I needed to use to preserve a certain group of aliens and the native flora and fauna? I would like to purchase one more of those trunks to be used as transport for the ship and its contents. The ship is almost half a mile tall and wide and long. The big problem is that while the trunks could be expanded to allow access for large animals and equipment to move the contents, I don't know if you can get something that size in and out."

Sharpknife sat back and considered. "I believe the openings are limited to fifty yards at the moment. I don't know if we could devise a system to encapsulate such a large item. Being able to carry such a thing is possible – it's how to get it in and out which is the problem. Can it be shrunk?"

Marek considered that. "Is there a rune ward which could be placed around something to apply a shrinking charm and to allow one to be released?"

Sharpknife replied, "I will get our enchanters to work on the problem. For the moment, devise plans which assume that we can't but if we can then it will be a bonus. Though you will lose a bit more of that gold you have collecting as we research it."

Marek shrugged. "As long as the accounts get a cut of profits if I pay for the development of such a system."

"I will bring it to my manager."

Details were worked out and Daniel was finally allowed to move on to the newly-created portal to his own dimension and universe. He then traveled to IOC command and debriefed his superiors on what had been happening as well as turning over the accumulated reports and data which he had brought.

It helped that the portals were not time linear necessarily. According to the local time, Daniel had only been gone a few hours whereas he knew he and the others had actually been gone over a week.

Needless to say, the treasure trove of tech, specs, and possibilities were being eyed greedily by those he was debriefing. The "holographic letters" which contained the reports were some of the biggest hits.

The reports of the local situation regarding the Earth that was where they were visiting harkened back to the NID and its methods – they were all very thankful that that mess had been cleaned up by the being that had brought the magicals, etc., to Earth.

Daniel was dispatched back to Gringotts, through Universa 1A, and back to the Epsilon portal with replies and orders.

The local Gringotts was sending a whole contingent of goblins to build the facilities that would become Gringotts Epsilon in the new dimension. Universe 1A negotiated a part of it and would send some of its own people.

Universe 1A contained a very prosperous Goblin Nation which had experienced a marked increase in births and therefore needed to expand anyway. Luckily, the goblins from each universe were from the same (dimensionally alternate) clans and there was a minimum of conflict.

An immediate effect was that Ragnok arranged for a permanent Ambassador to this dimension and to Babylon 5. Their homeworld was listed as "Epsilon 3." This provided much confusion and consternation in Earth Dome when it was reported.

A day after the opening of the portals, Londo Mollari arrived at Babylon 5. Londo was surprised at how well the station seemed to be doing and extremely nervous when he approached the Security checkpoint. The security officer checked his identicard as he said, "Welcome back, Ambassador Mollari."

"Yes. Thank you." Mollari paused. "I urgently need to make arrangements to speak to Com … er Admiral Sinclair. It has to do with the Earth President's announcement."

The security officer nodded. This was further up the chain than he was equipped to deal with. He linked it. "This is customs. I need to speak to the Chief."

The voice of Garibaldi came through. "This is Garibaldi. Go."

"I got the Centauri Ambassador who's checking in. He said he needs to see the Admiral ASAP."

There was a pause. "Hold him there for a moment. I'll send some guys to take him to see Sinclair right away."

"Roger. Out." He looked up. "Ambassador. Wait here and someone will be by to bring you to the Admiral."

Feeling nervous but showing his Centauri pride, Mollari nodded. "Thank you."

Soon, Mollari was walking with Zak Allen, Garibaldi's second in command, along with another guard who trailed them. They reached Sinclair's office. Sinclair himself showed up, having come from the War Room.

"Ambassador. You needed to see me." He waved the two guards out – they waited outside the office.

Mollari noticed that they were alone and then looked at Sinclair. "Yes. Your President said that any who were working with the Shadows had to declare themselves. While I am not involved – I do believe that the Emperor and Refa are receiving much support from them. And it is killing my world."

This, Sinclair decided, was likely to take a while.


	8. Plans, Moves, Countermoves

The meeting included several people that would need to know about the situation.

"Please, Ambassador, explain the history of this situation."

Jeffrey Sinclair, John Sheridan, Kosh, Delenn, Neroon, Harry Potter, Buffy Summers, and Michael Garibaldi were meeting with Londo Mollari regarding the information they had with him.

"It started almost two years ago. Do you remember the incident where Lord Kiro was taken by raiders?"

Sinclair thought back. "I remember something about that."

Mollari nodded. "Right before that time, a man – a human – approached me and asked 'What do you want?' He came to me during a particular crisis. When I was approached, my answer, given in the heat of the moment, was that I wished to return the glory of the Centauri people. He offered to be a friend. Just previously, an ancient Centauri relic had been delivered to me. The Centauri Republic had paid a man to locate and retrieve it, it having been lost 50 years earlier in a battle. When the Eye was taken along with Lord Kiro, in desperation I went to this man. He said that his associates would handle it. The Eye was shortly thereafter returned to me – which saved my career and possibly my life. Thereafter I accepted assistance from him in dealing with that incident regarding Quadrant 37 – the Narn outpost there was an embarrassment to the Republic which did not have the will to do anything. He began to deliver more favors, but thereafter the favors came with a price – any word of strange happenings that I might hear. When G'Kar starting talking about an ancient enemy, I mentioned this to Mr. Morden. The Narn scout which was sent disappeared. Eventually, I decided that the favors were too expensive – Mr. Morden's associates were leading us toward war. I broke off contact – but Mr. Morden had already contacted Lord Refa, and Refa has no conscience. He will do anything for power. Refa eventually organized the bombing of the Narn homeworld – while Mr. Morden's associates took care of the Narn fleet. It has gotten worse since then."

Mollari explained everything he knew about the Shadows and their part in the Centauri becoming militant and warlike again. He explained how G'Kar had been captured and where he currently thought he was – he was not aware that G'Kar was only a few hours away from Babylon 5. And when he was done, he told Admiral Sinclair that the situation was becoming even more unstable.

Sinclair was surprised by some of it, unsurprised by other parts, and astounded by some of it. However, it did give him an opening. "So, as you are being honest, would you say that the Centauri government is currently allied with the Shadows?"

Mollari considered that for a long moment. "You did not have this conversation with me, but I would look at the Centauri political structure currently in place as suspect in colluding with them."

Sinclair nodded. "Due to heightened security, I will have to ask that you allow your movement in this station to be limited and monitored. Your quarters, like any other, are considered diplomatic and legally your soil. What you do in them is not my business. But I cannot allow you to be involved in the meetings which involve prosecuting this war. On a personal level, if we can … provide unofficial support … for any steps you might take to free Centauri from the influence of our enemy, then I will do it."

Mollari considered that. In truth, he cared little in that moment about other races insofar as being involved with dealing with them. Being "under suspicion" would allow him to give good reason why more information would not be sent back to the Royal Court. He would have to walk a very tight line.

"I will need just enough information to trickle back to the Royal Court to justify my being here. But it will have to seem like I am using my position to undermine yours and others. Any advice you can give me to help foster that image would be appreciated."

Sinclair nodded. "Tomorrow morning I will send an alert to Security that the Centauri government is under suspicion of colluding with the Shadows and that no Centauri will be allowed in sensitive areas or be allowed to acquire sensitive information. That will give you enough time to plan on what to say to Centauri Prime."

Mollari nodded. "And does the shadowing start now? I will need an escort back to my quarters."

"We'll keep it low key – but just enough so that any watchers will report that it is taking place. We wouldn't want to alert them as to the real circumstances."

Mollari nodded. Sinclair then called for Mollari to be escorted back to his quarters.

* * *

The newly-created and currently-being-constructed Gringotts Bank was far different than any other Gringotts anywhere. Unlike other Gringotts, this one included much technology in addition to other things. The goblins also had to be careful to ensure that the whole complex could be given a breathable atmosphere. Unlike Earth, this world did not have an oxygen layer already present. The gases present on Epsilon 3 were limited in type. Luckily, it was thick enough to provide some resistance to bombardment. Things that fell toward the surface did burn up in the atmosphere such as it was..

The goblins starting working with the Tau'ri and the Ha'tak they brought with them to locate any sizable stellar matter which contained water. The goblins wanted to drop such thins toward the far side of Epsilon 3 thus building up the needed materials to make the surface liveable.

With no moon, there would be no tides. And so, without intervention, this was not a world which would develop life. Epsilon 4 could have been used. It had a more advanced atmosphere and, before a comet hit, the Drazi had even attempted to build a colony there. Later, the Earth Alliance had built a listening post during the Minbari War. The goblins might later attempt to work it. But Epsilon 3 had the Great Machine, closer access to the system's jumgate and more immediate access to the greater galactic community.

The goblins started making plans which would take centuries to fully develop.

Ragnok had decided that they could reliably negotiate with Draal for their place on Epsilon 3 because Draal was Varn's chosen heir and Varn could claim previous ownership. But Earth Alliance would have to be negotiated with if they wanted to attempt to settle Epsilon 4 because they were currently the last claimants of the system. Ragnok decided that he needed to be able to negotiate with Earth Alliance effectively.

Included in the plans were caverns to build parts which could be placed on starships. One of the first things the goblins would start building, with a license from the Tau'ri, was gravimetric drives and shield generators.

They planned on selling the drives to the Earth Alliance and other species. The generators, for the moment, would be for their own (eventual) fleet as well as selling to the Tau'ri. 1st Intergalactic, with their increasing number of dimensional addresses and connections, would be selling them wherever there was a market. And so one of the first things that the goblins would concentrate on was creating or purchasing mining resources for the raw material needed to build starships and their parts.

The goblins also would advantage of the Tau'ri's knowledge of building submarines. The largest submarines could be very long – but not that wide. The width of even the largest submarines was less than the largest trunk openings that were available. Therefore, they began planning on building the parts of a spacecraft that would, upon delivery to the dimension, universe, or planet, be ready to be assembled. The modular design would allow customization due to any client being able to decide what options they would like included.

Due to the goblins ability to create trunks and other things which contained much larger interiors than openings, emergency air supplies could be included. Rather than storing oxygen/nitrogen mixes in liquid form, they could store up to four square miles of Earth-normal atmosphere. That was over 500 billion square feet of atmosphere – stored in a trunk that could be 4 feet long, 2 feet wide, and 2 feet deep.

They had plans to salvage air from worlds where there was no life because even Earth could not afford to that much atmosphere on a regular basis. That being said, it also opened the door to "moving" a whole lot of air to Epsilon 3 as needed. Liquefying air created too much heat and unliquefying took too much heat from the surrounding area. One plan they started considering was creating a trunk with uncompressed air and then charming it to reduce in size gradually until liquid air was created and using the heat generated to increase the temperature in an environment. This would produce liquid atmosphere that could be sold for use on starships and also be used in the terraforming process. Starships used excess heat generated by the engines to bring the atmosphere to a gaseous state.

They did plan on studying how creating a greenhouse gas layer first might increase the available heat. They also studied how the local Earth had begun creating a workable atmosphere on Mars – which was a long way off but a good start had begun: There was enough of an atmosphere to walk around if one had proper gas masks – unlike their own Mars.

Needless to say – these plans were for the long term.

* * *

Draal, once placed within the machine, had started searching through the records and histories. One item really took his attention. After a long search (done quickly at machine speeds) he hit upon the historical record which might provide the key.

Varn had begun this work but it had been put on low priority. It was time to move the plan forward. It was far too late for one use of it – but the future could use such a thing. He sent his thoughts out to the dimensional entity that had placed him there.

Marek appeared in the place that Draal had requested. "You needed to see me?"

"Yes. What can you tell me from the different dimensions that you have traveled about … Babylon _4_?"

* * *

G'Kar had finally hit the jumpgate at Babylon 5. It was with some relief that he transitioned to normal space. He noticed almost immediately that several Omegas were opening their own jump points and dropping through them, apparently on a mission, as there was nothing happening in local space which seemed to necessitate it and another Earth destroyer was still present in the area.

He opened a channel.

"This is the transport Refa 747 requesting permission to dock within Babylon 5."

There was a long pause. "Did you say 'Refa'? Are you a representative of House Refa?"

G'Kar smirked as he replied. "No. This is Amba … _Citizen_ G'Kar of the Narn. This transport was given for my use in arriving here. I will be presenting myself to Babylon 5 security requesting … _sanctuary_."

There was another pause. "Please hold," the radio finally squawked. G'Kar waited patiently for whatever was going on. A few minutes later the radio sounded, "This is Babylon control to Refa 747."

"Refa 747 Go."

"You have been cleared for docking bay 4. Please follow the navigation signals." He was then given a local navigation frequency. "Admiral Sinclair has requested that you be brought directly to him once you dock." "That will be acceptable. I will start my approach. Refa 747 changing over to assigned frequency."

It took a few minutes and a bit of maneuvering but he was finally docked at the proper location. He disembarked to find EarthForce security waiting for him. He noted that they seemed more concerned about external attack than whatever he might be doing. He was looking forward to this meeting.

Vir Cotto, who had come in with Londo, was a bit leery of the limitations that were placed on his movements, but he understood them. The Earthers were at war with the Shadows and there had been much interaction between the Shadows and the Centauri. But just because he understood them didn't mean he liked them. He was stopped to verify where he was going and there were security personnel who kept watch on what he did.

It wasn't as bad as it could be – at least they were more open than what had been happening on Centauri Prime.

He had finished retrieving the food and other items needed to prepare meals for Londo and himself and he was making his way back towards the Centauri Ambassador's quarters. He was looking down the very long main corridor when he saw something which shocked him: A Narn which appeared to look like G'Kar was traveling with guards. Knowing what he knew that should be impossible. He took a long moment to debate with himself as to if he should mention this to Londo – but his loyalty to his boss won out over the sympathies he felt toward G'Kar and the other Narn. Vir moved quickly back to Londo's quarters.

"Ah, Vir! You obtained the spoo? The last batch was so fresh it was almost still alive. I hope this is properly aged."

Vir set down his purchases. "Ambassador. There might be a problem." The complete seriousness with which he spoke cut through Londo's humor.

"Yes? Tell me."

Vir paused for a moment and then said, "On my way back, I was in the main passage – the one that allows you to see for up to half a mile. I was looking down toward the front of the station when I saw someone I didn't expect. I was too far away to actually verify it – but it looked like G'Kar."

Londo looked at his aide in shock and then dropped heavily in a chair. "Tell me everything." Once Vir had given every detail he nodded and moved to his Babcom unit. "Please place a call to Centauri Prime, Diplomatic protocols."

The computer replied, "Recipient?"

Londo paused and then gave the name of his House member who was in charge of watching after G'Kar.

"Lord Mollari. Thank the Great Maker you called. The prisoner has escaped."

Londo really tried to be angry about it – but he never wanted the damn Narn anyway so he wasn't too upset. "What happened?"

"Immediately after you left for Babylon 5, a transfer order came to the cells. The guards thought it from you, but the majority of those involved were House Refa – even the transport. The Emperor was feeling bored and sent for the Narn shortly thereafter. There were many records and witnesses who confirmed that it was House Refa that arranged the transport. However, the destination was bogus. The Emperor wants answers and House Refa is scrambling to find him. Refa must report to the Emperor by tonight – or there will be consequences."

Londo, rather than being upset, started smiling. "When will the Emperor be meeting with Refa?"

"In six hours."

"I see. Perhaps I will be making an Urgent Call in six hours – I might have some relevant information but I will have to verify it. Tell no one of my call. If anyone comes asking because they notice, tell them that I am investigating a rumour but you were not told what I am investigating. It is, as the humans would say, above your paygrade. Yes?"

"Understood, Lord Mollari. Is there anything else?"

"No. Assist the inquiries as asked. We do not want to appear uncooperative."

"Understood. I shall do as you direct."

"Good. Mollari out."

Londo turned to an anxiety-strewn Vir and smirked. "This is better than expected."

Vir was astonished. "How?" he asked plaintively.

Instead of answering, Londo turned to the Babcom unit. "Get me Admiral Sinclair. Urgent."

"Please Hold."

It took a few minutes but Sinclair face came up on the unit. "Admiral. I have heard rumour that you have a new guest – or a returned guest I should say. We need to coordinate messages."

"Oh? Coordinate how?" Sinclair asked, trying to look innocent. Londo almost snorted.

"I believe the person you are most likely meeting with has … interesting information. I will have to report this to the Royal Court. But … I wish to work with you as to how to most advantageously word our … I meant my report. It seems I have just got word from back home that Lord Refa is under suspicion. Although it might cause some embarrassment to him and much of the Royal favor he currently enjoys, I am a loyal Centauri and must report to my Emperor what I have learned. Do you understand?"

G'Kar, who was talking to Sinclair about the situation listened in. His eyes narrowed. He looked to Sinclair who glanced at him. "And when will you need to report?"

"I have heard that Refa must report in 6 hours as to the location of a particular person of interest – or his position might be threatened. If I have relevant information then I must report by then. Also as to the changed circumstances under which I am serving here."

Sinclair nodded. "We will speak in a few hours – five. I believe I will have something for you by then."

"Good. Mollari off."

Sinclair looked at G'Kar, whose mind was racing. "What did he mean by the 'changed circumstance'?"

Sinclair looked at G'Kar with compassion and said, "I had a long meeting with Londo when he arrived. We discussed the rumours that the Shadows assisted the Centauri in their subjugation of Narn. He gave me a lot of details that never had been officially reported. And while there is no official confirmation, due to the nature of the declaration of War against the Shadows, officially – or it will be official in a few hours – the Centauri's seat on the Advisory Council has been suspended due to suspicion of them working with the Shadows. Lord Refa is suspected of being in collusion." He saw G'Kar become more stony momentarily with the mention of Refa. "Is it going to be a problem for you if my actions and official messages to the Centauri implicate Refa and tend to ignore Mollari's involvement?"

G'Kar still at that. "Since I was a pouchling, I have hated the Centauri. None more than two: The Centauri who ordered my father's execution and Londo Mollari. However, recent experience has muted my dislike for Mollari – I hadn't gotten to explaining why. Let us say that Mollari played a dangerous game to ensure I was not harmed further during the time I was a … guest … a guest of the Centauri recently. And so while I still have no love for Mollari, my dislike for him is not as it was. And information that came to me during my escape has replaced my directed hatred toward Mollari to Lord Refa. And so I won't be too upset."

Sinclair nodded. "Can I ask what information came to you?"

"The human-looking man who assisted in my escape could tell you. I hear he also assisted you in your recent encounter with the Shadows."

Sinclair gave a half-grin. "He doesn't tell me everything – and is actually quite careful to not give information that doesn't directly apply to me. So only you can tell me."

G'Kar considered that. "Well, as the Shadow's involvement in the subjugation of Narn might be of interest to you, perhaps you should know. I was given this holo-record." G'kar, who kept wearing the record as a reminder of who his true enemy was, played it. The record of Refa's rant against Londo and his admission of his guilt in what happened to Narn caused Sinclair to become more stoic.

When it was done, Sinclair nodded. "Would you mind if we got the others here? While Sheridan, the new guy I have leading the Earth Force ships at my disposal, is out doing some scouting and helping to relieve some pressure from the Shadows of a couple of smaller worlds, the others involved will be interest in hearing your report. Also, I was told that you have information about these Shadows that no one else has."

G'Kar reached down and put his hand on the Book of G'Quan. "The Book of G'Quan has a record of these Shadows and how they were pushed off of Narn a thousand years ago."

Sinclair looked very interested. "Please review your book. Tomorrow I would like to have a full gathering of our allies to help plan how to further prosecute this war. We need to figure out how they have been beat in the past."

G;Kar nodded. He was given his quarters back and once settled he diligently opened the Book of G'Quan. While he had perused the passages when he first suspected who had attacked their base, he had not re-read those portions in detail since just after he had decided to follow G'Quan and taken his name.

He took a break to conference with Sinclair and (he almost shuddered to do it) Londo Mollari regarding what to tell the Royal Court. He did give permission to tell them that his escape was facilitated by House Refa to embarrass others that he felt were inconvenient.

The Emperor would not be impressed by the report when he received it.

* * *

In Earth Dome, the Earth President was meeting with several cabinet members regarding a report that Sinclair had sent.

One of the members of the State Department said, "This report says that in addition to vast technology down there, there is a Minbari who took over for the previous caretaker; this Varn alien. They are claiming that due to their previous residence – apparently over 500 years, even before the Drazi tried to settle – that the planet belongs to itself and not to anyone else."

The representative from EarthForce's research division said, "We have to get access. There might be things that we can use in this conflict – and to further strengthen Earth. I don't see why we can't just go there and get it. It doesn't matter if they say it is previously owned. You can't really claim to own it if you can't defend it. We could say we were laying claim in order to protect it."

William Hague, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, interjected. "According to the report there are adequate defenses."

"With no proof!" another cabinet-level advisor said. "If we don't see it, I don't buy it."

President Luchenko, originally from the Russian Consortium, internally scoffed at the lack of subtlety from those were demanding they go and claim it. "I plan to send a negotiator to talk to this Draal character. I believe he will be able to shed light."

Hague asked, "Who do you plan on sending?"

She gave a smirk. "Someone who already has experience operating within that area: Orin Zento." The cabinet knew the name. That particular "diplomat" was not known for delicate negotiations. He was perfectly willing to apply the big stick of necessary.

Hague didn't like it, but he was outvoted. He could just imagine the headache this was going to cause. He accepted the order to transport the man on the fastest ship available.


	9. Gentlemen, We have a Weapon

Vice Admiral Sheridan looked at the screens and said to his communication officer, "Jump!"

The jump point formed right in front of the Agamemnon and the Omega flew through it, its three fellows following.

The four destroyers were confronted by the mass confusion that they had anticipated. There were quite a number of wrecked Sun-Hawks and other vessels that were scattered throughout the planetary system.

"Open me a channel." The Comm Officer did so and then nodded. "This is Vice-Admiral Sheridan on the EAS Agamemnon to the remaining ships in this sector. Who is in charge?"

After a long moment, they heard a comm coming in. "This is Drozak, Commander. Drazi Freehold. You come here why?"

"We received a report that the Shadows attacked this area of space. We have come to help and to find out any information."

There was a long pause and then. "Yes. Shadows come. Many ships were lost. Many Drazi killed. Now we bring food and try to learn. We also protect. You help. We give you all information we have."

"What can we do?"

"This is second attack. We evacuate before there is third attack. First attack killed a few. Second attack many more. Another attack, maybe they kill all. So we go."

Sheridan replied, "We can't really take anyone on board – but we can provide protection while you feed and gather your people." He paused for a moment. "We would also like to set a welcome for them if they come back."

After a long pause, the Drazi came back on the line. "Explain this _welcome_."

The Drazi was fully on board with what Sheridan had come up with. The Drazi commander in the area had even gotten a few volunteers to stay – and die – for payback.

As the Drazi retreated from the system, the Omegas helped to gather debris into fields. They seeded several nukes among different debris fields. They then used whatever elements they could find to create readings that several of the destroyed ships were active. While there weren't a lot of survivors – not all systems had been destroyed. A Drazi Sun-Hawk would operate in the area. At the first sign of a Shadow vessel, the Nukes could be detonated by the Drazi volunteers as needed to damage the Shadow vessels.

The two groups also placed a beacon that would transmit. It also played a vital part in the trap. If the beacon was destroyed, all nukes in the system would detonate after a one minute delay. They hoped that any Shadow vessels which were around would approach the active systems to investigate and try to destroy any remaining vessels. Hopefully, the nukes would destroy some of them. In normal circumstances, detonation required an activation signal. In this case, non-activation required a continuous transmission of a signal. It fostered the idea that there was activity – and it was a trap based on the what evidence they had on how the Shadows operated.

It wasn't a trick that could be repeated necessarily, but they hoped they could entrap a few of the enemy – and that it would be effective. It would be an immediate morale boost if they had a quick win of any type.

* * *

Admiral Sinclair had gathered his allies together.

"First of all, I want to welcome G'Kar of the Narn to our meeting. His world fell due to the assistance of the Shadows and I hope that his insights might help. Now, first of all, what progress has been made?"

Ivanova piped up. "Vice Admiral Sheridan is assisting with the evacuation of a group of Drazi fleeing the Shadows. They had two attacks in that area. The Vice Admiral is planning to set a trap for the Shadows in case they attack a third time."

Neroon scoffed.

Sinclair asked, "Something you want to say, Elyt Neroon?"

Neroon said with some feeling, "An ambush is not an honorable way to fight. That man did a similar thing in our conflict with Earth. It is a despicable way to fight."

Sinclair looked at the Minbari and then shook his head. "I think that you are operating under a misunderstanding."

Neroon took offense. "And what is it that I don't understand?"

"You act as though the enemy we face is as honorable as your ideals are. You do no face Minbari. You do not face Humans. You face Shadows. And the enemy we face has absolutely no hesitation to use tactics far more dishonest and far more vicious. When you are trying to survive, you do everything you have to in order to win. What honor is there in facing superior attacks and dying with no gain? You don't like what Sheridan did your war with Earth? Well we didn't like that you used stealth technology we didn't have and killed our people indiscriminately. You use whatever you have to in order to survive."

Neroon listened to the admonishment but refused to admit anything wrong in what he said.

Sinclair looked at the others. "Anyway, there are plans to see how alert the Shadows are when they come to attack. Now, I have asked G'Kar here because he might have relevant information regarding the enemy." He turned to Delenn. "You told us that the Shadows were last defeated a thousand years ago by the Minbari and a coalition of other races including the first ones. Yet there was no record of how they did it. Is that correct?"

Delenn nodded in agreement.

"When the Narn outpost in Quadrant 37 fell, he investigated. He came back with a dire warning – which no one listened to. He warned of an ancient enemy that attacked his world 1000 years earlier. Do you remember?"

Delenn nodded. "I do remember. We suspected he might be right, but there was not enough information and we did not want to alarm the others. I informed my government and our Warrior Caste began training in secret in case it was the Ancient Enemy. In addition, the martial clans of the Religious Caste also began preparing. The Third Fane of Chudomo. The Eighth Fane of Tredomo. The Tenth Fane of Elieya. Many are called to fight as needed and we have never shirked from our duties." She turned to G'Kar. "I wish to apologize." Neroon, in the background, was offended but she ignored it. "If I had conformed your statement, there was a worry that it would alert the agents of the Shadows that were watching that we were preparing. It would have served nothing – except to ensure that your people were utterly destroyed. I know what the Centauri have done to you. But better the Centauri than the Shadows."

G'Kar truly wanted to refute that but could not.

Sinclair nodded at both with compassion. "When G'Kar freed himself from being a guest of the Centauri, he came directly here. I asked him to find out what information his people had on the Shadows. He has volunteered to give us the relevant information."

G'Kar had gathered himself. "This is the book of G'Quan. It is one of our most holy texts. When a young Narn reaches a certain age, he decides upon which path he will follow, which holy Narn he will look to for guidance. The young Narn then takes the name he will be known by to signify his choice. I chose G'Quan. Of all of our revered teachers of the past, he had the most experience with fighting. And at the time, I was much concerned about the occupation of Narn by the Centauri. I have never regretted my choice. The Book of G'Quan must be copied by hand from the original. Every aspect is copied in its entirety – even the imperfections of the page. To even translate it fully is considered sacrilege. There is no prohibition, however, from dispensing its contents to others.

"And so I read the accounts of the Dark Enemy who came to Narn a thousand years ago. And I read for how they were defeated. And this is what I could find:

_"And this spirit of Darkness moved upon the land. It screamed in the dreams of the mindwalkers, and they fell, destroyed by it, to their children and children's children. Then did the Darkness come to Narn, until it was driven out by G'Quan, and the last of the surviving mindwalkers._"

He stopped reading and looked up. "Mindwalker is our word for telepaths. We used to have telepaths – until they were killed as G'Quan described. We have never had anyone remaining who had sufficiently strong DNA to recreate telepaths on Narn."

Sinclair thanked him. He looked at the others. "Something about telepaths works against the Shadows. We need to figure out what it is."

Susan said thoughtfully, "When Marek appeared and he turned into a phoenix, his song seemed to interfere with the ships. They became sluggish and uncertain. It also gave those of us defending hope. I've re-listened to the music since then. And while it was pretty, I did not have the same reaction as I did."

Harry Potter volunteered. "Phoenix song has a magical component. Phoenixes are creatures of light. When they grow old and die, they burn up and then are reborn from the ashes. They can lift remarkably heavy loads. And their song can strengthen good people and make evil people suffer. But no recording can carry the magic. Even if it was transmitted it was being generated then. And so it would have an effect. No recording can do that."

Sinclair nodded. He turned to Delenn and Kosh. "Do we know how the Shadow vessels are made?"

Delenn said solemnly, "It is said that the ships use a living being as the mind of the unit. Sentients either volunteer or are taken and altered to be suitable. The original personality is gone – destroyed. These unfortunates are then put into their machines. Destroying the ships kills the person within – but that might be a blessing."

Sinclair turned to Kosh. "I hate to be indelicate, but your ship registers as alive. Do the Vorlons use sentients?"

Kosh's whole bearing was offended. "No."

Sinclair nodded. "I apologize for being offensive. I needed to know." He turned to the others. "However, I would assume the ships are somehow alive and I assume that they need a mental connection to truly operate. What if the phoenix song interfered with the connection between the ship and the mind directing it? And G'Kar's information seems to indicate that a telepath can also affect their ships. Can the secret to defeating them be using telepaths to interfere with their ships?"

Harry Potter turned to the Jaffa Captain. "We need to test this. Would you be willing to take me to find a Shadow vessel?" He looked at the others. "While I am not a telepath, per se, incidents in my past made me very familiar with mental influence and reading minds – it is a branch of magic called Legilemency. I could perform legilemency on a Shadow vessel and we can see if the ships can be destroyed."

Delenn said, "You are the leader of your people. It is a risk. Contacting a Shadow's mind might mean delving into Darkness and insanity."

Harry gave a rueful chuckle. "I have experience. Due to an attempt to kill me by the Dark wizard I told you about when I was 15 months, a mental link was forged. And he was insane. I had to learn to protect my mind with a magic called occlumency. I know what it is to look into darkness. And I have enough of a sense of self to not take the Darkness into my own mind. I also am immune from mental control by others. There is a Dark spell that was created in our past which can enslave another's mind. Among our people it is an unforgiveable curse because you must want to enslave the other. I learned to ignore I when I was 14 years old. And, if all of that isn't enough, I have this." He pulled the necklace he was wearing out so the rest can see.

"What is it?" Ivanova asked.

"This necklace is charmed so that no invasion of the mind from another will work on me – though it doesn't stop me from performing the same if needed. All of those I brought with me are wearing them. When Marek asked us to come, he suggested we bring charmed items which would protect us against such. Ragnok," he nodded to the Goblin leader, "and his people can create more as needed. We value our mental sanctity too much to leave any door open."

Ivanova then forgot herself and became very eager. "Can I get one of those?"

Harry looked at her. "Something tells me there are personal reason for that. I won't ask. Normally such things are very expensive. But you are an ally. And a friend." He turned to Ragnok. "Can you get one for her?"

Ragnok reached into his pocket and pulled a case out. "I carry the extras we brought with is for this very reason." He looked at Susan. "You are a Russian Jew." Susan nodded. Ragnok reached into his case and pulled out a necklace with a jeweled pendant. "This necklace is charmed to be unbreakable, the links alternating between gold and silver. The charm is an Eilat Stone set into a Star of David cast in silver. It is also unbreakable. Once you put it on, no one but you can remove it." He reached out as Susan opened her hand to him and he dropped it into her outstretched hand. "Accept this as a sign of friendship from our people."

With all solemnity, she replied, "I will treasure it always and I will not take it off until I am ready to pass it on."

Ragnok nodded. The Goblins, in the light of what had happened in their original world, had changed their stance on ownership. They still preferred to get things back but they only demanded it when it was in the contract when something was bought.

Suddenly, Ivanova's link sounded. "This is Ivanova. Go."

"Commander. We have a Black Omega Star Fury that just came through the gate and is requesting to dock. Commander, it's Bester."

Ivanova's eyes widened. "Put him in a holding pattern and tell him to wait for instructions." She clicked off her link and immediately put on the necklace. She turned to Ragnok. "Any more of those charmed necklaces for the rest of the command staff? We have a P12 Psi-Cop coming in."

Alfred Bester waited outside of the one place that annoyed him more than any other: Babylon 5. While they followed the law, no one on the station liked him. And he didn't particularly like any of them either. But Sinclair was leading the fight against the Shadows and he had an urgent report to give. And so he waited.

"Black Omega, this is Babylon Control. You have been cleared to dock. Follow the instructions that are being sent to your star fury. You will be met at the check-in point and taken to Admiral Sinclair."

"Acknowledged Babylon Control."

Very soon he had docked his Star Fury and got out, making his way toward Security. When he came in from the bay, he saw Michael Garibaldi waiting for him. "Mr. Bester. I will take you to a place you can get out of your flight suit and then the Admiral will see you in the War Room."

"Thank you."

Bester was very curious. Normally, his mere presence caused tension and anxiety in normals. And while the other security officer showed this, Garibaldi seemed comfortable talking to him – unusually comfortable. He was tempted to perform a surreptitious surface scan – he really didn't want to be blindsided. But Garibaldi had already turned to lead him to the changing room.

Shortly thereafter, he was being led to Blue Sector. Garibaldi turned toward him and said, "This way." He followed the man into a door that he had often passed but never used. It opened into a wide space. Many monitors were present with Earth Force personnel manning each station.

He looked down and saw a large round table. Surrounding the table were the Babylon 5 command staff as well as the Vorlon, a couple of Minbari, a Narn, a few other Humans, a strange alien who looked like a very strong Human from the middle east (his alienness, however, was obvious) and one of the creatures that were called Goblins.

Sinclair stood up. "Mr. Bester. It's most fortuitous that you arrived. We were just talking about you."

He was taken aback. "Talking about me?"

"Actually, no. But we were talking about telepaths. But we'll get to that in a moment. Welcome to the War Room. We are having a meeting regarding the Shadows. Does this conversation need to be private or can you talk to me here?"

Bester considered that for a moment. "Perhaps it's better that it be done here. It has to do with the Shadows."

"Then come and have a seat. I'll introduce everyone all around."

One thing that Bester noticed: The room he was in was remarkably quiet. Any telepath had a constant hum in the background from unprotected minds around them – it was why telepaths instinctively built walls around their mind. But in this room, there was nothing hitting his shields – at least from those at the table. This was curious – and oddly disconcerting.

"You probably are all aware of the influence that the Shadows seemed to have in Earth Dome. It was all over the news and was a major reason why the Earth Senate declared War. Even if they said it was because of Babylon 5, the truth is that no one considers you _that_ important."

He had deliberately goaded them into an angry response. Angry people tended to broadcast more. And while they all looked upset, there was no broadcast. This caused him to falter momentarily. But he finally went on.

"Anyway. In addition to Earth Dome, these Shadows also were infiltrating Psi Corps for some reason. With the declaration of war, those who were working with the shadows have fled. They also took a shipment of weapons compenents with them meant for the Shadows. I … we … want to capture that shipment before it can be delivered to our enemies. I know where it's going."

Sinclair asked, "Do you know what the weapons consist of?"

"I was just told 'Weapons Components'."

There was an interruption from one of the Human-looking people that was newly arrived. "Mr. Bester. Might these 'weapons' be telepaths?"

He looked at the man astonished. He actually knew that but there was no way he wanted to admit it in case Sinclair felt like sacrificing them.

Sinclair asked, "Harry, why do you think it's telepaths?"

The man turned his face toward the Admiral. "Think about what we just learned." He turned to Bester. "Due to information from the Narn and Minbari, we have learned that the Shadows use sentients as the central processing units of their ships. We have also determined that telepaths can interrupt the connection, making their ships possibly vulnerable and able to be destroyed. If the 'weapons' are telepaths, they might be trying to use telepaths to prevent other telepaths from being able to interfere with their ships."

Bester thought about it very hard for a moment. "You might be right."

The Potter character turned to Sinclair. "If that's true, we _must_ prevent them from being delivered. It could cripple the war effort." He turned to Bester. "How do we find them?"

Bester was almost shocked that there seemed to be immediate agreement from everyone there to actually act on his request. "I have the route they plan on taking. I just need a ship to go and help stop them. They will be in hyperspace"

The Potter man turned to the alien who looked like a body builder. "Are you willing to use the Ha'tak?"

The Jaffa said, "We are newly introduced to the Hyperspace of this place – it is nothing like our hyperspace travel. I am willing to go – but another ship must accompany us to open a jump point as needed."

Sinclair looked at Bester. "What kind of time frame are we looking at?"

"We have 36 hours. If Earth hadn't of declared War, I would have had to sneak and we would have only had a few hours. But we have a bit more time. We will have to leave soon. A place closer to Babylon would have worked if we waited longer – but the optimum place is," he stoop up and moved to a galactic map, "here."

Sinclair looked at it. "Damn. If I messaged Sheridan he could get there but I don't know if we can get there fast enough to transfer Mr. Bester to the Agamemnon. We would be coming from the other direction."

The Jaffa captain asked, "How far is that from here in real space?" The distances were calculated. The Jaffa nodded in satisfaction. "Remember, my hyperdrive is different than yours. If we leave in six hours, my ship can make it to the Agamemnon easily. The Agamemnon can then open the jump point and I can follow it in."

Harry said, "Do we want to ask if Marek wants to go?"

Bester asked, "Who is Marek?"

"He is the one who brought us here. He could make a huge difference. He's on the planet below right now."

Sinclair said, "No reason not to ask."

Harry nodded. "Can you make the connection?" Sinclair directed one of the techs to call down. Within a few moments, Bester was shocked when a man appeared right in the War Room.

"What's up?" the man asked. Sinclair explained the circumstances to him. He turned to look at Bester for a long moment. He then turned to Sinclair and gave an easy smile. "Nah. You guys will be fine. I'm also helping Draal with something. Also, I think I will need Ragnok to stick around – as well as yourself. You and Susan will have things to do soon and it is probably some protocol that you and Sheridan don't go together unless it's a big battle. It won't be a problem but you can send Garibaldi as a currier to Sheridan. Let him figure it all out."

Sinclair nodded. "You're probably right. Who is going on the Ha'tak?"

Neroon volunteered, "I will represent the Minbari."

G'Kar considered that. "Technically, I have claimed Sanctuary. It might be best if I stay here as much as possible."

Buffy said, "I and a couple of my Slayers will go."

"I'll bring a couple of Aurors," Harry volunteered.

Marek said, "You might want to transport over to the ship as soon as you can and stun the pilots. They might otherwise suicide."

Harry looked to the Jaffa captain, who nodded. He said to the others, "Okay. Not a problem."

Marek nodded in satisfaction. "Okay. I'm going back to Epsilon 3." He disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Bester asked, "What the hell was that?"

Harry smirked. "Long story."

* * *

Marek appeared next to Draal. "Well, they allowed Bester to come here to distract Sinclair and see if they could get him away – but they never told him directly. They were hoping to act with minimal inference from the Command Staff. Too bad for them they didn't trust Bester." Marek was smirking.

Draal nodded. "I've increased the tachyon flow to Sector 14. We're going to have to go in four weeks when it reaches optimum levels. According to the data, I will have to send Zathras."

"You have him working on the time stabilizers already, correct?"

Draal nodded. "According to what I am getting there was a problem with one of them but it got fixed."

"We need to make very certain that no one who went on the trip to evacuate Babylon 4 goes on mission to retrieve it. Otherwise they will become oversaturated even with the time stabilizers, which could prove fatal. It's one time and one time only."

Draal thought for a moment. "I think we will have to push Delenn to bring one of those ships that the Religious Caste is building in secret." He suddenly had a disgusted look. "It's too bad there is no Valen in this dimension, at least yet. The inter-caste politics in this one are even worse than in other places. I quite like the 'Minbari do not kill Minbari' and other lessons he will teach them."

Marek gave a vicious smirk. "I think I can head off an immediate blow-up. Remember that the Religious Caste starting working on those when the Warrior Caste at first refused to get involved. At least in this dimension the Warrior Caste is doing their job. And unlike in other dimensions where there is no Valen, the Warrior Caste aren't the ones who will destroy Babylon 5."

Draal sighed. "But it will still be destroyed."

"And that's why we're bringing Babylon 4 forward. We should have just enough time to replace its engines with gravimetric drives and to add shield generators."

"And the coupe?"

"Luchenko will survive, as will the Joint Chiefs – except Hague. But it's going to be a couple of years before Sheridan can get it together to get the loyal Earth Force ships ready to take back Earth. Once that is done, Sheridan will be placed to start the Alliance. And the years will give Delenn and Sinclair time to go through their metamorphoses." He grinned. "At least in this dimension, Sheridan will live long enough to make Delenn happier for longer."

Draal looked at the young-looking god. "It is strange that you are giving me so much information."

Marek shrugged and grinned. "You could see it all if you tried. Certain things can't change. They happen. No matter the dimension. And it's not like you are going to tell. At least after I lead the Ha'tak back to its home dimension, there will be someone who knows what's going on. And you can always get the Goblins to get more help from the Tau'ri universe if you need it."

Marek took on a more serious look. "But you can't stop people from being what they are. Clark wasn't the problem. He just tapped into forces that were already gathering. Take a long look, once there is time, at what happens on Earth eventually. You won't be able to stop it – but you might be able to minimize it. Some lessons need to be learned from experience." Marek sighed. "I hate knowing that there are billions of people who will die and there is nothing I can do. God made it the way he did and I will fulfill my part. It isn't our job to protect everyone. It's our job to shepherd the future in – and to minimize suffering _when we can_."

Draal sighed and nodded. He then girded himself. He had a visit from an arsehole to prepare for.


	10. Missions and Confrontations

John Sheridan looked at the screen which contained the image of his superior officer.

"You want me to leave immediately for the rendezvous. When I arrive, I will be met by the Tau'ri vessel Bane." Strange name for a ship, he thought. He didn't know that most Ha'taks were normally named for an alien who owned them and the Jaffa had considered Goa'uld's Bane. "Once your Chief Garibaldi comes over and briefs me, I am to escort the Bane into hyperspace and follow the directions of this Supreme Mugwump Harry Potter. Our task is stopping a shipment of weapons components that the Shadows are planning on taking delivery on."

"That's right, Admiral – John. Depending on the outcome of this mission, we may have a way to actually stand up and win when we fight them. Let's just hope this works. You will tow the ship captured back here if it can't be flown."

"And if the Bane fails to capture it?"

"Then destroy it. We can't let it fall into enemy hands." Sinclair's face was bleak, Sheridan noticed.

"Understood. We will hit hyperspace in ten minutes."

"Very good. Sinclair Out."

Sheridan turned to his staff who had been listening in. "You heard the man. Get me on the horn with the other Omegas and prepare to jump."

Once Sheridan had given instructions and left one of the other captains in charge, the Agamemnon jumped into hyperspace. Although they normally didn't travel so fast so as to save fuel, the engines were maxed out. They didn't have a lot of time. Once they arrived, they jumped to normal space.

"Any sign of them?" he asked his XO.

"No, sir. But we made good time. The Bane is supposed to arrive in an hour."

He nodded. "Okay. Let's check everything out to make sure we're still good and get ready."

About an hour later, one of the bridge crew called out, "Admiral!"

"What is it?"

"Sensors picked up a ship appearing about 1 AU away from us! Size and silhouette matches the information sent on the Bane!"

"Did you detect a jump point?" he asked.

"No, sir! It is as if they just appeared."

Sheridan looked at the screen which not contained the newly arrived ship. "I would love to find out how they did that. But hail them."

"On screen."

The screen morphed and now showed the alien bridge. If he was honest, he would have called it almost Egyptian-like. "Captain. This is Sheridan on the Agamemnon. Any problems?"

The alien who looked like a buff Middle Eastern man replied, "No. This is Kalesh on the Bane. There was no trouble. I will turn this over to Lord Potter."

The human-looking man in robes near the captain of the Bane gave the alien a scathing look for a moment before turning to the screen. "Please don't call me Lord Potter – I get enough of that from the politicians back home. Hall me Harry. Anyway, I'm glad you made it. As soon as we get within 40 klicks – I believe that is the right word – we will send Mr. Garibaldi over." He paused and grinned. "You do have a large empty room somewhere on the Agamemnon, right?"

Sheridan answered with some confusion. "Certainly. There's an observation area near the front of the rotating section. But why is that important?"

"Oh, no reason. I'll explain when we get closer."

"Okay. Well come on in. How long will it take to get here?" An Earth Force ship might take an hour or two to travel one AU.

Harry turned to Captain Kalesh expectantly. "We will arrive in 15 Earth Minutes, Lord Potter."

Sheridan was actually shocked at that. He would have been more shocked if he had learned that the Ha'tak could have come in at almost the speed of light. Its artificial gravity could cancel out the inertia.

"Okay. We'll be there in 15 minutes. This is the Bane, Out."

The image cut off.

"Get all you can on sensors as they approach!" he called out to his crew. They scrambled to comply. Even with full on sensors, they had no idea how the ship approaching them moved.

The Bane got within the required distance. "Signal the Agamemnon."

The screens lit up. "Admiral. You ready to receive?"

Sheridan nodded. "Are you sending a shuttle?"

This Lord Potter character did something which confused Sheridan. He turned and nodded to someone off screen. After a moment he turned back. "Check for Garibaldi in your Observation area."

Sheridan turned and barked a few orders. Very shortly one of the techs sounded off. "Security is linking in. They report finding Warrant Officer Garibaldi right where we were told."

Sheridan turned, wide-eyed, to look at the screen. Harry Potter smirked and shrugged. "A technology which we have access to but are not selling, giving out, or otherwise explaining. We don't have time. But listen to Mr. Garibaldi's report. We'll link up in half an hour – we will need to jump pretty shortly thereafter."

Sheridan sent for Garibaldi. The two went into the Captain's Ready Room off of the bridge, where he worked if he wasn't on the bridge.

"Tell me what this is about."

Garibaldi handed over Sinclair's order as well as the briefing memo. Sheridan quickly went through it. When Sheridan looked up Garibaldi explained, "We need to stop this shipment and we need to see if telepaths can interfere with the Shadow vessels. We've got Bester, a P12 Psi-Cop and one of the Tau'ri, Harry, who can act as needed. The Bane just needs someone to open the jump points because they use a different kind of drive and are new to jump space."

Sheridan was agog at what he was learning but willing to do as ordered. "Okay then. Are you staying here or going back?"

Garibaldi gave a small, uncomfortable smile. "Truthfully? I'd rather stay here. I don't know how their transport rings work but I sure in hell don't want to experiment without knowing how the hell it works."

Sheridan considered that and then nodded in sympathy. "I can buy that. Welcome aboard. If needed, I can assign quarters. It will depend on how long this takes."

Garibaldi shrugged. "The intelligence said it won't be long but we'll see."

Very soon, the two ships were in hyperspace and were in constant communication. Bester slipped that hyperspace extended a telepath's range. The Earth Force personnel took care to note that as it wasn't a well known piece of information.

It didn't actually take that long, using Bester and those who knew hyperspace, to locate the convoy. The Shadow escorts fled too quickly for them to test how effective telepathic interference was.

A couple of Aurors, a slayer and two B5 security members ringed over. Harry was going to go, but the lead Auror on hand objected vehemently. They wouldn't allow him to take any risk that could be avoided – he was too important.

The boarding team linked in. The security officer from Babylon 5 who had come over with the Aurors linked in. Harry answered as he was in charge of this little operation. "Go."

"The Senior Auror reports that he has the alien pilot under a stupefy and in stasis so there will be no surprises. We found a mechanism that would spray acid on the pilot and the Auror reports that there is a poison tablet imbedded in his mouth somewhere. We're doing a quick check but it seems that your guess as to what is over here was right on – we have a hundred cryo-tubes, each with a Psi-Corp logo and when we looked the occupants seem to have something attached to their heads – the Auror reports it coming back as organic and Dark, whatever that means."

"Understood. Can you or your compatriot fly it or does it need to be towed?"

"Hold." After a few minutes the officer linked back in. "It appears to be simple controls – roughly equivalent to Earth Force normal. We can pilot it but we don't know how to jump it."

"Well, the Agamemnon can handle that. You people stay over there and watch for changes. The Agamemnon will lead, you follow, and we will follow you."

"Understood. Williams Out."

Harry called Sheridan. "You heard?"

"So it is telepaths?"

"It appears to be. Bester wanted to go over but we're keeping him here. We need to go to Babylon 5 with this."

"Understood. My people are plotting the course. We'll link in when we are ready."

Orin Zento smirked as he returned to the place he had come to hate. He had been here two years earlier to settle a dock workers strike. His authorization of the Rush Act was not enacted as he envisioned. Instead of a show of force, demonstrating Earth Gov superiority, the damned Station commander had used the wording of the law to re-allocate funds to meet the demands.

But this time, there would be no one to stop him. He was here on the personal authority of the President of the Earth Alliance. That he chose to interpret his orders liberally was no one's business but his own.

He had plans to use whatever legal precedent that was available to him to lay claim to the technological wonder below Epsilon Three's surface for Earth and for Earth alone. And that would see a great feather in his cap.

That it would embarrass Sinclair. Sinclair had taken the position that the installation legally belonged to the previous tenant and that the new tenant was his chosen successor. And while this might hold legal truth – one had to prove it. He was certain that there were not records that were legally acceptable to back this up.

He had come in the Hyperion, the original ship of the Heavy Cruiser class that was named in its honor. There was no gravity, which was annoying, but it had enough firepower to back him up. Captain Pierce had been instructed to provide all assistance.

The Omegas in the system were, for the most part, away on mission. The alien ship that had helped repel the invaders was also away. That meant that the two ships, the Roanoke and the Agrippa, were the only ones left. And both Captains, despite being under Sinclair's nominal command, knew where the bread was buttered. He also still saw Sinclair as a lowly Commander despite knowing of his placement with the brevet rank of Admiral. Brevet meant "temporary" as far as he was concerned.

It should be said that Orin Zento had no true respect for the intelligence of military officers, nor their strict adherence to the Chain of Command. He was also not aware that Sinclair was _not_ on the mission that his backers had arranged to distract him.

Zento's enlightenment would be … quite fun to watch.

"C&C to Mr. Zento."

Zento hit the comm. panel in his quarters. "Go."

"Babylon Control has been apprised of your arrival. You have clearance to go over."

"Thank you. This meeting should be short. Please prepare the mission to travel down to the planet. I will want to attend to it as soon as I have informed Babylon Control."

"Understood. You can make your way to the transport. Pierce Out."

Orin did as he was told. Living in zero gravity took some getting used to but he had been in this situation many times. He got his gear together and, attaching himself to proper place, allowed himself to be transported. The crew went under their own power, almost flying along, but the quarters he was in were designed for people who didn't spend their whole life in zero G.

Finally, he was in the transport and everything was belted down – people and cargo alike. He felt the acceleration as they launched from the bay. After a few long minutes, he felt the transport "land" – the transport would be guided to a platform and then magnetically lock in the correct orientation. He then felt the sensation of the transport moving vertically and he started to feel the gravity gradually increase until the transport stopped moving and he felt the normal gravity that the station boasted.

As it always did, it took a few minutes for him to regain his legs – people who lived in zero G for any length of time always took time to find their balance once more. But he had and, performing a quick change so as not to present himself anything less than professionally, he reached into his bags and pulled out his suit and quickly donned it.

He then walked to the door and opened it.

His anticipation was building. He was so looking forward to putting Sinclair's lackey in their place. He exited the transport and moved along the passage. He wasn't using the normal civilian passages and so his travel was quick.

He reached the checkpoint. "Special Envoy from the Office of the Earth President. I need to be taken to the officer who is in charge of Babylon 5."

The security officer was offended by the casual dismissal of the man before him. He also remembered the last time the man had come. He didn't like the man any better then. He decided to be excruciatingly polite. He truly hoped that the Admiral would put him in his place and he hoped to see it. "Understood. That matches my orders. Follow me."

He turned and led the officious man toward the Admiral's Office. He kept his cool as he knocked on the panel and heard the command, "Come!"

Turning, he saw that Zento hadn't been listening. And so he motioned the man forward and went to follow him.

He was right behind Zento when he walked into the office and he stopped at the door. "My name is Orin Zento. I am special Envoy from the Office of …." The guard saw at that moment that Zento had looked to see whom he was addressing. He saw the shock on the man's face. He was careful to keep his grin to himself. "Sinclair!"

The Admiral stood up. "That's Admiral Sinclair, if you haven't been informed. And I am well aware of who you are – I remember you quite well, Mr. Zento. What is it that you are doing here?"

"I was told … I mean I understood that you would be dealing with prosecuting this war. I expected to be taken to Commander Ivanova."

"While I am busy coordinating our forces and ordering relief efforts as well as attacking the enemy, currently I am waiting for reports on several missions. And so, even though you are a civilian and _not_ part of the Chain of Command, since my boss sent you I decided to take care of this myself." Sinclair's almost unctuous smile then dropped and he said, "As I am, as you said, very busy, please feel free to get to the point as to _why_ you have been sent."

Orin gathered himself and finally, trying to sound officious, said, "Yes. Well, Earth Dome received the reports as to what was on the planet below. I was dispatched to verify these reports and to speak to this Draal character to examine the documents which actually places the complex below Epsilon Three's surface under his control. This system was claimed by Earth Alliance. Every government who signed the Babylon treaty agreed with that. There was no mention of this when the Drazi ceded their claims."

Sinclair sat down. "Yes, there is a good explanation. The complex, as you call it, was built before the Drazi tried to start their colony on Epsilon 4, before Earth used it as an outpost, before any claims were made. According to recognized agreements, any prior inhabitants have defacto ownership of any planet they have lived upon for more than ten years before any government tries to claim it. They also have the freedom to cede ownership in any way they see fit. The previous caretaker, Varn, lived there for 500 years – centuries before the Drazi tried to claim this system. There are also other caretakers who have lived there for 80 years and assist in the upkeep of the Great Machine. Varn, at the end of his life, ceded control to Draal, a Minbari. He did not cede it to the Minbari people or government. As a matter of law, Draal owns it – though I think he would say it owns itself. He has also entered into agreement to allow a race called Goblins to establish a bank upon Epsilon Three."

Damn, Zento thought. Sinclair was more learned about ownership rights than he had expected. "Well, I for one would like to contact this Draal character. I, and Earth, would need to see proof before we are willing to concede the argument."

Sinclair looked at him for a long moment and then walked over to the comm. panel and hit a button. "Communications Activated. Please state recipient."

"Draal, on Epsilon Three."

"Please wait for connection. Connection established." The screen showed nothing.

"Draal. I have an Earth Alliance Envoy who needs to see you about proofs regarding ownership."

The voice came out of the panel. "I will be right there."

Even as Sinclair turned, Zento was almost flummoxed when a holographic presence made itself known. If he hadn't of known it was a holograph, he wouldn't have guessed. "How did you do that?!

Draal, who was feeling even younger every day, smiled congenially. "Come now! You Earthers have had the technology for holographic letters for years – it is even one of your more inexpensive methods of interstellar communications! Added to sensor technology and communication technology, it's quite easy to do." Draal looked away for a moment and muttered, "Not that anyone had thought to put them together before it was suggested to me." He stopped and turned back, "Anyway! For all purposes I am here. I am Draal, Caretaker and Controlling Mind for the Great Machine on Epsilon Three. You wished to speak to me?"

Orin Zento, from the moment that Draal appeared, had started psyching himself up for a confrontational approach. "Yes! What proof do you have that you have legal ownership of this 'Great Machine'? Before the Earth-Minbari War your people never left your own space. We claimed this area before that! Where is the proof that it was legally given over to you?"

Draal looked at him with an amused expression. "Orin, Orin, Orin. Things don't go your way and you yell and sulk like a small child. I've been waiting for you since the information came that you were coming. I believe it was General Hague, Chairman of Joint Chiefs of Staff and Admiral Sinclair's direct superior. He asked me for that just days ago." Draal turned to Sinclair. "Did you receive the package?"

Sinclair nodded and went to a shelf. He picked up the package and brought it to Zento and dropped it in his hands. "This is the documentation. I had the local legal office go over it to verify it as much as possible – as technically this is a new world we are contacting. It includes copies of the originals which we have verified as much as possible are legitimate. I believe that this will answer all your questions."

Zento asked plaintively, "Why didn't you give this to me when I first came in?"

"You didn't ask for it. I was trying to be polite and give you the chance to actually request it first. But, since Draal mentioned them, I am now delivering them."

Zento looked at the pile of documents he held. He was pretty certain, with how they were acting, that it would be legally sufficient. He tried to keep his cool. "I will review them and make my report to Earth Dome."

Draal said, "Good. Now to another matter." He turned to Sinclair. "Do you know why this new Earth Force ship has sent a probe over Epsilon Three?"

Sinclair looked surprised. "Let me find out." He hit his link. "This is Sinclair. Get me the Hyperion's captain on the line."

"Yes, Sir."

Very soon, his screen lit up. "This is Pierce."

"Captain Pierce. This is Admiral Sinclair. Why have you launched a probe?"

Pierce was taken aback for only a split instant. He had thought Sinclair wasn't there. He would have checked in if he had known. "I am following the directions I was given. I was ordered to cooperate with Mr. Zento fully. He asked that we prepare to go down as soon as he checked in. We were ensuring there were no surprises – and so we sent a probe to make certain."

"Understood. However, Mr. Zento has just been given the information he was going to retrieve by going down. He will need time to review it. But there will be no unauthorized trips down to the planet's surface. Is that understood, Captain?"

"Yes, sir! Understood!" Pierce was very familiar with the idea of following orders. And this wasn't a civilian – this was an Admiral.

Draal spoke up. "Now that that's taken care of, your probe might be of assistance. Please ask all of your ships to watch the probe."

Sinclair turned and considered Draal for a moment and then nodded. He gave the order to Pierce and then the other Captains. He also ordered Ivanova to watch the probe.

"Mr. Zento. You might want to watch this too."

Draal closed his eyes for a brief moment. Every ship watched in shock as an extremely strong beam came out from below the planet's surface. The probe was vaporized in a split instant. Such a beam could easily destroy even a capital ship.

Draal gave a small smile. "I know it's like hitting an insect with a nuclear blast. But I needed to demonstrate my point. The Great Machine is fully able to protect itself. I believe it is valuable that the allies of the Great Machine are aware of it."

He turned to Orin, who was swallowing. "But Mr. Zento! It is good that you are here. I believe that Ragnok, the leader of the Goblins, has need to speak to you. I believe he needs to open negotiations on something. Please ask Admiral Sinclair to contact him as soon as possible."

Draal turned and his image winked out.

Sinclair looked at where Draal had been for a long moment. "Well, at least he has style." He turned to Zento. "Can I inform War Leader Ragnok when you will be available?"


	11. Mission Success and Negotiations

Orin Zento scowled as he finished going over the various records, agreements, and treaties. While he could attempt to dismiss portions of it, that would be politically inconvenient as he would have to put his reputation on the line.

And if he did succeed, this Draal character obviously had the power to back up his claim. Any attempt would fail and he would be blamed for getting Earth Force into an impossible-to-win situation.

The other choice would be orbital bombardment – and there was no way that could be justified. Also, it would be counterproductive as either the machines were vulnerable and they would be destroying what they wanted to obtain or the machines were not and their efforts would fail.

Finally he made his report to Earth Gov. He opened his communication panel. "Get me a Gold Channel connection to the Earth Alliance President's office."

The computer chimed back with, "Authorization." He rattled off his authorization and entered the physical portions. "Connecting."

Soon, he was put through. The President's Chief of Staff answered. "Report."

"I have been presented with the proofs of ownership – and they are legally sufficient. This Draal character has also ensured there were sufficient copies and witnesses with the other races as well as copies of the evidence. And while the League races could be ignored for the most part, the Centauri, Minbari, and Vorlons cannot."

The Chief of Staff looked at him for a moment and said, "Damn." The man then looked back at Zento. "Is Draal sharing any technical information with anyone else?"

"No. His statement claims that any single race getting access could upset the balance between all races in the area. There was an attempt by the Minbari warrior caste, once they had heard that he was the new Carataker and de facto owner of the installation, to appeal to his Minbari identity. Apparently, Draal's response was not pretty. If nothing else, it's good that it was a religious caste Minbari who took over."

The Chief of Staff sighed. "Well, at least there is that. So, when will you be leaving to return?"

"It will be delayed. Admiral Sinclair has requested that I meet with the leader of the race that achieved the right to put an installation on the planet. Apprently this Ragnok wants to negotiate regarding another topic that does not directly relate to the Great Machine."

"Ragnok leads the Goblins, right?"

Zento nodded.

"I've heard about them. They were hired by Sinclair to help with security. Apparently they have methods that can't be duplicated to find contraband that even our tech can't detect. According to the reports we've seen, several criminals, spies, and smugglers who returned to Babylon 5 were prevented by their people."

Zento considered that. "That can be a double-edged sword. While no enemy agents are getting through it also makes it unlikely that we can place our own agents without Sinclair knowing."

The Chief of Staff tsked toward Zento. "We'll have to keep that idea out of any reports. I gave your name to Luchenko because you know what needs to be done. Clarke's outing has damaged our position. We cannot afford to look less than completely open – while hiding operations from scrutiny. So, keep such comments to a minimum. I'll authorize it and convince Luchenko to make it official. Find out what the Goblins want. We'll see if we can use it to advance our agenda."

"Understood. Zento out."

Draal looked over at Ragnok, who was considering what he had just seen. Ragnok said, "There is not enough to see whether it is rough politics or treason they are considering. My loyalty is to my world – and those I have made agreements with. Sinclair. You. Potter. The Pope from my own world." He looked at Draal. "The future of my people is at stake. I will not endanger them to play shadow games unless the reward for them is worth it. What would you have me do?"

Draal nodded. "I understand. I am not asking you to endanger your people. I just wanted to request that you broadcast any agreement in full and do not hide portions. I ask that you make it a condition of your agreement. It will not adversely affect your bargaining position sufficiently to cause concern – and it may assist in saving billions of sentient lives. If you agree to buy the planet for 50 tons of gold, ensure that everyone knows that it's 50 tons. If you promise Quantium 40 in the future, tell any witnesses. I don't want to see traitors receiving hidden resources. That is all."

"While I agree in principle, client confidence is of utmost importance. We _cannot_ violate confidentially."

Draal considered that. "Then it is about ensuring that you are negotiating with the _correct_ client. If Zento is negotiating for the Earth Alliance, then it should be made clear at the beginning that such is the actual entity you are negotiating with and not the office of the President or the Office of the President's Chief of Staff."

Ragnok nodded. "It will be like dealing with the old Ministry of Magic. We often had different officials attempting to line their own pockets. And while we ignored some of it, we were very clear when it was our survival at stake."

"Exactly! This is not a bank customer. This is an agreement between nations."

Ragnok considered that and then nodded. "We will ensure that there area sufficient members of Earth Alliance that are aware of the details – even a confidential agreement has to have evidence recorded somewhere. We will be cautious."

Draal nodded. "Good. Thank you. That will make my job easier."

Marek, who had been sitting back and observing the interaction, spoke out. "Now it's a matter of what to negotiate with."

Ragnok shrugged. "Gold and silver has been our race's barter of choice since our beginning."

"That is true. But such things, while still having value, are not as important to the other side as other things." He sighed. "If you had more time, you could mine Quantium but you don't have that amount of time." He considered for a long moment. "But you are right. Gold and silver still do have value – and they use them in their electronics and other things. How much is in my vault in Universe 1A?"

Ragnok considered that. "From my understanding, your vault contains the combined wealth of a large number of families that were killed off in your original world. You have several hundred million Galleons, Sickels, and Knuts."

"And how much Gold is in a Galleon?"

Ragnok asked sharply. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well, while I technically own all of that Gold, I have been mostly operating off of investment income and interest. Your counterpart has had my agreement to use my vault as security for its financial operations. But, as a matter of policy, there is quite a lot that is unencumbered. You both know what who and what I am. I never really understood why I was driven to take my entire vault. I don't need that much – and I can create much of what I need. What If I permitted your people to melt down those Galleons and Sickles into bars of gold and silver – and loaned them to you? A metric ton of gold is …."

"32150.7 Troy Oz of gold."

"… a little over 32,000 galleons. Well, if I have 32 million gallons – that's 1000 metric tonnes. And I have much more than that."

"At 1400 Earth Credits per Troy ounce, it is approximately 45 million credits per ton. That is 45 billion earth credits for a thousand tonnes. Silver has a greater value due to electronics in this place. A thousand tonnes of silver is another 5 billion. Is 50 billion credits sufficient to buy a planet?"

Draal looked at Ragnok. "Well, how about if you …."

Susan Ivanova watched as the Omega-class Agamemnon flew through the jump gate, followed by the small ship it was leading and then the Ha'tak.

"Agamemnon to Babylon Control."

"This is Babylon Control."

"Please inform Sunray that the mission was successful. Our package will dock. Ensure Starlight is on hand to remove his insurance. Acorn will need to open the package."

There was a pause. Sinclair's voice actually came on the line. "This is Sunray to Sunray Minor. Come on over for debrief."

"Understood. Over and out."

Susan Ivanova was a bit confused. "Admiral? What was that all about?"

Sinclair smiled a little. "That is old Earth style – specifically old British – call sign usage. Sheridan and I actually go way back – and it wasn't always pleasant. He was an upperclassman when I was a plebe and I accidentally spilled a tray of food on him." Ivanova looked at him in shocked amusement. "Yes. I paid for that my whole first year. But we patched things up since. Sheridan knows that my family members have been fighter pilots since the Battle of Britain. Back then some call signs were standard. Sunray is the base or unit commander. You would be Seagull though you are second on Babylon 5: Seagull technically is the adjutant. But in the larger sense Sheridan is Sunray Minor – second in command of local Earth forces. Intelligence (Acorn) will need to interrogate: The package needs to be opened. However, there is something which the prisoner could use to suicide (insurance) and they need a medical officer (Starlight) to remove it."

Ivanova asked, "Why have I never heard of this?"

Sinclair grinned. "Because you're Russian?"

Susan just gave her superior a filthy look.

Alfred Bester had finally succumbed to temptation and attempted to actually scan those around him. He was shocked to find that he was completely unable to do so.

During his time on this alien ship, he had observed as much as he could. And while the Jaffa seemed somewhat like primitive barbarians to his mind they were very efficient in their duties. The Tau'ri special forces team of O'Neill and his group were standard military minds as far as he could tell. The Slayers seemed like a squad of brute force fighters, even if they were all women. This Harry Potter, however, seemed a combination of warrior and statesman – despite his attempts at seeming normal. And the "Aurors" with him seemed a combination of policemen, military, and intelligence officers, much like the Psi-Corp members tried to be.

Still, they did not seem to disdain him whatsoever his ability to read minds. Even though he found he could not, they didn't seem to have the smugness of besting him. They actually seemed to treat him as just another person with his own set of skills.

It was actually a novel experience to find people who were not intimidated by his uniform. He didn't know if he liked it or hated it.

However, after the mission commander – Potter and not Sheridan – had been called away, he came back and said, "Mr. Bester. Although I could use my skills to help with the interrogation of the prisoner, Admiral Sinclair has asked for your assistance. Though you are not a military telepath such is commonly asked for, Sinclair assured me that as a P12 you would have the necessary training. Are you willing to assist?"

Bester considered that. "Since I will be here until we can find out exactly who the telepaths are that were being taken to the Shadows, I have time. And this alien likely knows where and why my people, the telepaths, have been threatened. So, yes, I will assist."

"Good. Now, I will warn you now: Though I am not what your people would call a telepath, I _do_ have the ability to read memories and emotions." He had noticed Bester's increasing discomfort both before this conversation and during and so didn't feel it was necessary to hide what he was about to say. "You might have noticed already that we are immune to your scans – that is a combination of innate ability and technique. However, the laws among my people strictly limit when I can use my abilities and under which circumstances. Even I, as Supreme Mugwump and leader of my people, cannot violate our laws without penalty. This is your war, Earth Alliance's that is, and I am only an ally. But I will be monitoring to ensure nothing is hidden. Do you understand?"

Bester nodded. "Understood."

Potter nodded and went off to speak to the rest of his people.

The prisoner had been moved to Babylon 5. The decision was made to keep him under sedation or stupification until the telepaths that were retrieved were examined and as much information as possible was obtained to use during the interrogation.

Doctor Sheridan and the magical healers that had come were going to work together to see what they could find and what they could do in combination.

Orin Zento reported to Sinclair. "The proofs have been inspected and deemed to be sufficient. I have now been authorized to meet with this Ragnok. When and where are we to meet?" Zento was trying to stay strictly professional.

Sinclair nodded and called out, "Communications. This is Sinclair. Get me Ragnok."

"Stand by." After a long moment there was a chime. "This is War Leader Ragnok."

"Ragnok! This is Sinclair. The Earth Representative is now prepared to meet. Where and when would you like to meet him?"

"Excellent. I have made arrangements and gotten permission from Draal. An Earth Force transport can bring him down – unarmed transport – or I can ask Lord Potter to arrange for a Tau'ri transport."

Sinclair looked at Zento, who looked a little torn. "Earth Force"

Sinclair nodded. "I will have Ivanova arrang a shuttle and escorts for him. Though we are allies, he is an Earth Alliance official and our responsibility. And your installation isn't Earth Alliance. His guards will have to be armed, though no weapons will be brought into the room where the negotiations will occur."

Ragnok paused and then said, "That is acceptable. I have asked Draal to witness as a third party. Does Mr. Zento wish to have a third party observer?"

Sinclair said, "Hold. Mute."

He turned to Zento. "Do you want a third party?"

Zento was about to dismiss it out of hand and then caught himself. "Who would you suggest?"

Sinclair paused for a long moment. He then smirked. "How about a Narn. Currently we have the former Narn Ambassador who has asked for Sanctuary aboard Babylon 5. He doesn't represent the Narn government – the Centauri pulled a Vichy on them – but he is well respected by most League Ambassadors. He has enough personal clout to do it – and he wasn't here when the Tau'ri arrived. He also can keep his mouth shut. And he isn't one of our allies or enemies as regard the Shadow War."

Zento considered the suggestion for a long moment. "As long as he agrees to only discuss the results and not the negotiations I will accept him."

Sinclair nodded and turned back to the panel. "Sound. Thank you, Ragnok for waiting. Mr. Zento has named Citizen G'Kar as an uninterested third party observer. Will that be acceptable?"

Ragnok's voice sounded out of the panel. "Actually – that is an inspired choice. He doesn't represent a people that we currently could do business with. That might change later, but that is for later. He is acceptable."

"It will take a couple of hours to make arrangements. How does 15:00 sound?"

"That is acceptable. I will make arrangements to feed those who visit – Mr. Zento can bring food tasters if he wishes."

"Understood. Sinclair out."

He pushed a few buttons. "Sinclair to G'Kar."

It took a long moment and then the panel actually showed a visual. "Admiral. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Zento here is going to negotiate with Ragnok regarding a matter of State. We would request your presence as a third party. A fee of 50,000 Earth Credits will be paid to your account for the service from Earth Alliance. Your name is acceptable to both sides. Will you do the job?"

G'Kar considered that. "Every little bit helps. When and how long?"

"The when is in two hours on the planet below. How long will depend on the length of the negotiations but Ragnok is an abrupt sort – he's not the type to drag things out. So it like will not take a huge portion of your time. Ragnok is also providing food."

G'Kar nodded. "I will be ready for transport at 14:00. Which bay?"

"Wait at customs. You will be led. We are taking a Babylon 5 shuttle."

"Very well. I will be there."

The transport was filled and being launched by 14:30. "This is Shuttle 647. Beginning approach toward Epsilon 3."

"Confirmed, Shuttle 647. We'll be watching."

The shuttle quickly entered the thin atmosphere and flew toward the charms which masked the entrance to the shaft which led to the Great Machine.

By 14:50, the shuttle was landing. The pilot turned. "Okay. Breathers on everyone. The area we are entering doesn't have Earth Normal atmo."

Everyone in the party put on their breathers. They were met by two wizards who had what looked like bowl shaped pockets of air around their head. "This way."

Zento looked over at the Babylon 5 guards with him. "He said 'this way'."

Zento nodded and followed along. They had guards in front and behind. G'Kar was walking to his side. Also with them was Abbut the Vicker.

Zento, G'Kar and the guards were all temporarily speechless as the vast machinery around them when they reached the catwalk which led to the meeting place.

They were led to a small door and were surprised to find a cart inside on a track of all things. The Goblin inside (who also seemed to have a bubble of air) said, "The access to our location is not fully built. We have laid temporary tracks to where Gringotts is located. At a future date, visitors will be directed there. For the moment, this is the most efficient system."

They cautiously got into the large cart. "Keep your hands within the cart." The goblin got in and pushed an old lever. The cart started moving – though they didn't see any engine.

It was a harrowing speed. Zento called out, "Can we go a little slower?"

The Goblin smirked but didn't turn his head. "One speed only."

Very shortly, the arrived at another location. They saw a large group of goblins working on building a landing platform for shuttles. There was another access tunnel that was also being excavated to be larger.

They were allowed to exit the cart and then led to a door. Once inside the door, one wizard pushed a button and the whole group felt the change. The two wizards then pointed sticks at themselves and the bubbles disappeared. "Okay. We're in regular air here – or close enough. You can leave your breathers there," he pointed to a cabinet with glass doors and places for their equipment, "or bring them with you, your choice. Your safety is guaranteed."

Zento watched as the Babylon 5 security members (already knowing the Goblins) all put theirs in the cabinet. Zento and G'Kar followed. The wizards then led them to another door where two Goblins stood with large pikes and uniforms.

"The Earth Alliance Negotiator, Orin Zento."

One guard nodded and said, "Welcome to Gringotts. Your escorts are inside."

One wizard said, "We will wait here. As I said, your safety is guaranteed. If you are not threatened but pull a weapon the Goblins will kill you – that is their culture. In exchange for guaranteeing peace within their domain, they will kill anyone threatening them or their customers inside. Your group, due to the diplomatic nature of it, are being allowed to bring weapons in. This is a great concession and we need you to understand that. Very few people – extremely few – are allowed to bring weapons into any Gringotts location. Even we are not allowed to carry our wands and must sheathe them."

Zento, while he was an asshole, was a very experienced diplomatic negotiator. While he felt superior to non-humans he was also very well trained in acting with discretion as needed. And so he did not protest. And so he turned to the guards and said, "We accept. I am unarmed. My guards will not draw weapons inside unless I am threatened."

The goblins nodded. "Very good. We accept your word." He looked at G'Kar.

G'Kar, while being a former Ambassador of a defeated people and a former prisoner of his people's enemy, was still very proud. "I have a knife. Far too many people want me dead to go unarmed. And while I have no firearms on me, if you want my knife you will have to pry it out of my cold, dead hands."

The two guards took a long, hard look at the Narn who stared at them with full resolve – and promptly broke into loud laughter. The one who looked like he had a fancier uniform said with some mirth, "Very good! Keep your knife. But keep the peace of Gringotts."

G'Kar gave a brief bowing salute with a small smile.

The guard opened the door and called in, "Representative Zento, his guards, as well as his guest, Warrior G'Kar, have arrived. They have also brought a Vicker." The guard turned and motioned them in, stepping to one side.

Zento gave a nod and proceeded his escorts. As soon as they were inside, the B5 security guards moved to the side and let Zento lead. The four guards followed the two.

They found themselves in a large cavern and there were several goblins working as well. The goblin who was leading them led them to a large wall with a single door. They paused to read the inscriptions. In English as well as other languages, the words were iconic.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Zento, in that moment, understood a great deal more than what had already been said. This was not a people who would accept shady dealings.

G'Kar had also read the inscription and noted that the Earth language version and the Narn version were identical in meaning. He nodded in appreciation.

The went in through the door and observed construction crews who were building what looked to be a bank lobby – as odd as that seemed to be. They were led to a door and found inside an actual finished area. There was a large conference room where an importantly dressed Goblin stood waiting with two more richly dressed Goblins as well. Draal (or a holo verion of him anyway) stood waiting also.

Arrayed around the room were guards at various places that reminded Zento of the Tower Guard in London – watching but not reacting without need.

"Welcome, Mr. Orin Zento of the Earth Alliance. Welcome Warrior G'Kar of the Narn. I am Ragnok and I am War Leader of the Goblins. Thank you for coming. Please be seated."

"Thank you." Zento took a seat, as did G'Kar. Two of the four guards also sat – they would change out every little while so that there were always two guards watching the backs of Zento and G'Kar.

Ragnok actually looked to the Goblin that had led them and the Goblin who led them pointed out where the refresher was (lavatory and cleaning area) as well as other things that they might need. He then withdrew.

Zento looked at Ragnok and said, "You requested a meeting. What did you wish to meet about?"

"The Council, the leaders of our most important clans, has recommended that we negotiate for permission to claim Epsilon 4 for future residence. We would make it our homeworld."

Zento was surprised. Very surprised. "According to what I know, the planet is currently completely uninhabitable due to a comet impact."

Ragnok nodded. "Yes. This system is a fairly young system – cosmologically speaking. It is only two billion years old. The Sol system, for example, is over 4 and a half billion years old. The planets in this system were not truly developed enough to actually support life, despite the Drazi's attempt as well as the Earth observation post that the planet had been used for. We wish to buy it and to do something very similar to what your people have done with Mars – gradually make it habitable. Which means mining and other activities will have to be strictly controlled. But we believe that we have the drive and wherewithal to succeed."

Zento was curious. "How long do you anticipate it will take to complete this process?"

"Centuries."

"What happened to your own home planet?"

Ragnok smiled to himself "We are, for all intents and purposes, too far away from our home planet to make it viable for us to become involved in interstellar relations as a viable option without obtaining a planet in this general area. And while we could negotiate for a more hospitable planet, the Epsilon System is deep in neutral space. It has central to far too many other races to ignore. We are not the Tau'ri – we are more of an allied race. Our nature is that of bankers, artists, miners, and engineers, as well as warriors as necessary. We survive better if we work alongside other races rather than in opposition. And while we have a cordial relationship with the Tau'ri, it has not always been true. Very much like your Centauri and the Xon, both of our people evolved on one world. Unlike the Centauri and the Xon, one did not kill off the other off – though there were those among each group that wished to. The better angels of our nature, however, prevailed. However, the Tau'ri have no real desire to establish themselves in this area of space. They are too," he paused, "Human-like if you will. They recognize that there would be confusion, consternation, and general unpleasantness. They are the primary life form on our planet – much like the humans are the primary life form on your Earth. They are called the Tau'ri because in the language that word comes from, Tau'ri means 'people of the First World'. Their descendents occupy hundreds of worlds in the region of space in which we live. There are very few other races. They have as much room to expand as they like for hundreds or even thousands of years. We and they actually came here only because someone whom we owed a debt to asked it of us to help save Babylon 5. We have no vested interest in Babylon 5 or any worlds or systems in this area of space. The Tau'ri have no need or desire to operate within this area of space. And while we could expand with them where we live, we are also fiercely independent by nature. A conundrum for a species which operates best when interacting with others. We are also adventurous. And so we would establish a world in this area of space, whilst not giving up our place in their society. We are recognized as an independent people and we have our own lands, laws, and society. And while we might employ some of the Tau'ri within our organizations, their place is not here. We would make a place here. And so we would like to buy Epsilon 4."

Zento sat back and considered what he had just been told for a very long moment. This actually answered many questions and concerns that Earth had regarding the Tau'ri. There had even been speculation that these Tau'ri were actually humans from Earth that were a lost colony. The only thing which kyboshed that idea was that these Tau'ri had technology and abilities that were far too different from their own.

"If I may be told, what is the debt which prompted you to come to the aid of our people?"

Ragnok sat back for a moment and considered that. He looked over to Draal. Draal said, "I will go ask." He disappeared.

"While we wait for an answer, would you like refreshment?"

"Certainly," Zento said. "What type of refreshment if I can ask?"

Ragnok smiled and said, "We have water, some juices from our home planet, and some alcohols we distill. They are all quite safe for humans and Narns – we checked."

"I will take juice. The guards can have juice or water." He looked at G'Kar.

G'Kar paused for a moment. "I will have an alcoholic drink – but just one as I need to keep my senses to act as observer."

Abbut piped up, "Would have you a Jovian Sunspot? It would hit the spot just about now."

Ragnok nodded. He said something guttural to one of the guards who moved to go out a door. The guard soon returned and then a Goblin came in with a tray. There was a carafe of an orange liquid, a carafe of what looked like water, and a bottle with amber liquid. It also had a strange concoction which was the Jovian Sunspot for the strange Cyber-Organic Abbut.

The Goblins each took a small glass of alcohol though they also left the large carafe of water on the table. Zento accepted the glass of the orange liquid, as did one of the guards. The other guards accepted water.

G'Kar took a glass of the amber liquid. Everyone raised their glasses and drank.

Zento looked at his drink in astonishment. "What is this? It is quite good. Though it doesn't taste very alien to me."

Ragnok chuckled and said, "It comes from a gourd that is very much like the pumpkins you human grow."

Zento took another sip. "Pumpkin juice. Odd, but not unpleasant."

G'Kar was astonished to feel flames coming out of his mouth for a moment. "What is this?"

Ragnok smirked, an unpleasant look. "We call this 'Firewhisky' – for obvious reasons."

G'Kar laughed briefly. "An apt description."

After a long moment Draal appeared. "The Supreme Mugwump, Harry Potter, said that you are the leader of your people. You can divulge as much as you wish – as long as you keep the agreements already made."

Ragnok nodded. He turned to Zento and said. "The debt was to a man who assisted us in migrating from a planet where we were at risk from being killed by those who did not have the abilities that those we call wizards have and from those who wished to kill all who were not normal. While many Tau'ri do not have the abilities that we have, most who are aware of us are understanding that there is no inherent reason for the differences other than genetics. However, there were those that objected to our existence out of jealousy, fear, or hatred. Think of the Witch Trials from your own deep history. Much like your telepaths, they were seen as different with too many strange powers by the ignorant. The flames of prejudices were fanned by a small group of the wizards and witches whose resentment of the history and whose sense of superiority boiled over into violence and attempts to control those who did not have the abilities. Genocide was attempted against those who had these abilties. And though millions were killed, hundreds of thousands were saved and hidden by those who believe in a merciful God of love, much like the God of your Bible. And then the one whom we are repaying arrived and arranged for our escape to the First World. And though there is a Statute of Secrecy to hide us away and the average person does not know we exist, the governments of the different nation states on the First World work with us so that we can protect each other. We do not involve ourselves with the politics of the nation states and they do not try to control us. And when there is a birth amongst the normals of one of those that are called wizards or witches they are contacted when they turn eleven and allowed to come and learn how to use and deal with their abilities. They are allowed to live amongst others like them or those who are the normals. As long as they follow the laws of the lands and the laws of secrecy, and they do not violate the rights of others, they are free to live and work as they like. As long as they do not abuse those without the abilities, the leaders of the wizards and witches do not interfere. We also provide secure banking services and management services for the governments of the nation states. A few years after we were lead to salvation, the one who asked us to come arrived to explain what was happening with the Shadows. And so we came to repay our debt. There is no other reason for our arrival here."

Zento said, "And yet you want to colonize."

"As I said, we are adventurous. And we would make our own homeworld."

"And how long before your population would need to expand to other worlds?"

Ragnok considered that for a long moment. "Honestly? It is unknown. Perhaps after two thousand years. Our population here would start in the thousands – maybe 20,000. And we have three to four young per couple. It is a rare occurrence for there to me more. And we live longer than humans. Like those with abilities among the Tau'ri, we live anywhere from 80 to 200 Earth years. How long did it take for Earth to move from 20,000 to enough to require expansion?"

Zento considered that. "A few thousand years. But we often had wars which killed off significant portions of our population. From the time where such things started becoming anathema, perhaps a thousand years."

Ragnok nodded. "Then that should give you an idea. We are warlike and we fight clan against clan at times. But with enough room, we will likely have a minimum of such conflicts. So we can anticipate that it will be a thousand years before we _have_ to start expanding. Perhaps even longer. It is unlikely that it will be less. Though like any other race we will eventually create outposts so that we can efficiently do business with other races."

Zento asked, "So what can you offer to buy the planet?"

Ragnok replied, "Gold and silver."

Zento coughed. "Gold and silver? How much Gold and Silver can you offer? A ton of gold, while valuable, still is only valued in the millions. A planet could cost much more."

"What are you willing to take for the ownership of Epsilon 4? Remember that included will be agreements to use water as needed – it is the most significant source of water in this sector of space. We will also want to be able to use as needed though not control the jump gate. Like Earth, we have no desire to have the jump gate closer. We may, like Earth, create Lagrange-point stations. These will, like the Lagrange stations of the Sol system, be used to detect any more comets or asteroids which would interfere with Epsilon 4. Like any other race, we may collect hydrogen from the gas giants further out. In effect, save for the jump gate which is controlled by Earth and Epsilon 3, which is owned by Draal, we are effectively negotiating for the system as needed, though only Epsilon 4 and its moons will be directly under our ownership."

"How much Gold and Silver can you actually offer?"

Ragnok grinned again. "How much is being asked for?"

"How much of what you have told me can I relay to my government officially?"

"You can send them the entire recordings that Mr. Abbut has taken. This is an open negotiation."

Zento nodded. Abbut said, "That's great. And while he's sending, can I get another one of those Jovian Sunspots?"

The Babylon 5 guards snickered. Abbut was kind of famous in certain circles for his love of that drink.


	12. A Road Fraught with Danger

Delenn sat within her quarters. Kosh was with her, off to the side. Neroon had agreed to come to her quarters to speak about the War.

"Delenn. You asked to see me." Neroon was stoic.

"Yes. Please have a seat. We have much to discuss."

Neroon looked at her for a long moment and then nodded. He sat down.

Delenn offered him a drink – he refused.

"Do you remember when the Shadows were first spotted? The religious and worker castes immediately believed the reports. Your brethren, however, did not."

Neroon almost sighed. "Yes, I remember. The proof was insubstantial. When there was sufficient proof, we accepted it." That was the party line, at least.

In truth, the warrior caste _had_ believed the information given. However, many caste leaders were still feeling obnoxious about having been forced by the other two castes to abandon their war with the Humans. In the mind of the warrior caste, the Humans had much to pay for and should have paid by being entirely killed.

Dukhat's death during an altercation between castes had shocked everyone out of their traditional disputes. And, reluctantly, the warrior caste had abandoned the War. The warrior caste had insisted on delivering the diplomatic message ensuring that the Humans knew that the Minbari had halted the war for idealistic reasons – and not because the Minbari felt the Humans could beat them.

Relations between castes had been chilly thereafter.

When religious caste vessels had reported seeing Shadows, they had immediately informed the leaders of their caste. The leaders of the religious caste had immediately reported it to the leaders of the other two castes.

The worker caste had been fearful. The warrior caste had feigned skepticism. If the Shadows had returned, then the Vorlons would have contacted them. Despite the efforts of the religious caste, the warriors refused to act. Until the Vorlons had appeared on Babylon 5. All Minbari knew that if the Vorlons were involving themselves then the Shadows were not as gone as they would have liked.

And so the warrior caste, assisted by the other two, had begun to prepare. The religious caste and the worker caste did have clans that were martial and they too began visibly preparing.

But the warrior caste had been embarrassed because they had refused to react initially.

"Regardless," Delenn said, "your brethren refused to act. I have now been authorized to tell you that the religious and worker castes did not wait to prepare."

Neroon's eyes narrowed as he considered the religious leader. "What do you mean?"

Delenn looked at Neroon with a certainty in her gaze. "When the report was given regarding the Shadows, we knew that it would take much to win. The Minbari were almost wiped out after the loss of our forward base. The terror that is remembered stirred us. We knew that we were not prepared for another war. We knew that the ships we had were not enough. And so we began planning. And we began building. And when the Vorlons appeared, we went to them and we obtained permission to use what we could of their technology. And we began to build ships."

"What kind of ships?" Neroon asked.

"A ship that is 1/6th the length of a Shargoti-class ship but almost as maneuverable as a Nial fighter. It is a jump capable. It has power comparable to a Shargoti as well. Like the forward guns of an Earth Omega cruiser's main guns, it can only shoot forward – there is no way to turn the beam like other ships. But it can turn easily itself as needed. It is a ship that will dance in battle rather than charge. Instead of standing and fighting like our other ships, it will move and confuse our enemies."

Neroon considered what he had just been told. "And you are turning these over to the warrior caste – as is proper?"

Delenn chuckled darkly. "You know as well as I do that each caste has warships – the balance of power requires it. The warrior caste has the Sharlin-class in addition to the Shargoti-class. By the ancient rules of inter-caste conflict, no Sharlin-class can be used in conflicts with other Minbari. They are only used for defense of our territory and in War. The White Star does not have the power of a Sharlin." She paused as Neroon considered her argument. "Also, in exchange for permission to use Vorlon technologies in its construction, the Vorlons insisted that this ship could not be kept to Minbari alone. It is for use against the Shadows. We will have to have Human crew members as well as Minbari. And I know how much the warrior caste prefers isolating itself during battle."

The last was said with a small amount of smugness.

Neroon stood up in anger. "You would turn our technology over to Humans?"

"NO!" Delenn said loudly. "Sit down!"

Neroon did so reluctantly. "We will not. Those who serve on board will be required to not give the technology involved over to the Earth Alliance or any other single race – unless the combined leadership of all Minbari castes approves it. We have already begun training Humans to work with Minbari. We are calling them 'Anla-Shok' – Application of Force. The Human word for them is Rangers. The force which is training requires them to accept any applicant from any caste – as long as they are deemed psychologically acceptable and are not a part of Earth Force. The Anla-Shok are separate from clan and caste. There will be members from each caste in addition to the few humans. I was going to wait until we were engaged with the Shadows before revealing them. But Draal convinced me to inform the warriors as well as the Human leader because the first mission will be coming soon."

"And what is this first mission?"

"Draal has said that we will need to retrieve something that will prove vital. But that we cannot go for another few weeks because preparations are being made." She looked at him. "Would you like to see the shipyards?"

Neroon nodded. "I had better. I will need a full picture to report to the other leaders of my caste."

The two Minbari leaders made arrangements to take a shuttle.

Orin Zento made his report to his superiors. The Chief of Staff, on a decision of this magnitude, had to alert the President.

Luchenko got on the line. "They want to buy the rights to Epsilon 4 despite the fact that it is currently uninhabitable?"

"Yes. They are planning to terraform it over the next decades. They are offering gold and silver as they do not currently have access to Quantium 40 or other such materials."

Luchenko sat back in her chair. "We have to be careful. While there is true value to such metals, a sudden influx could negatively impact their value. If these Goblins deal exclusively in gold and silver, they could affect commodity prices."

Zento nodded. "Something that I had thought of but didn't bring up."

Luchenko took a longer moment to think. "I will consult with the Senate. Included will have to be an agreement that they won't sell multiple tonnes of gold and silver to buyers that they will send any who ask it of them to us so that we can enjoy the benefits of owning so much of it. The value of the planet is currently extremely limited – it would take a lot of money to terraform it, or even to establish a mining facility. Money that the Earth Alliance will not spend to create another colony any time soon. But it is Earth Alliance territory. We would have to include agreements involving mutual defense, or at least non-aggression treaties." She paused again briefly. "How quickly can they deliver the agreed upon price?"

Zento replied, "They didn't say – but implied that they had the resources on hand."

Luchenko smirked. "Tell them that the price is two thousand tonnes of each, but depending on speed of delivery, agreements regarding mutual defense and/or non-aggression treaties, exclusive and non-exclusive trading rights, and other considerations, we will go as low as half of that. I can sell that to the Senate. Wars are expensive and other races still value gold and silver. A ready source of funds to use as a trading commodity or as backing for the Earth credit would be attractive."

Zento replied, "Understood."

Sinclair called the command staff together along with Sheridan. Bester was included, as was Harry Potter.

Sinclair started it. "Dr. Franklin. You have completed your examinations of one of the telepaths?"

Franklin nodded grimly. "Yes. We took one out of stasis." He pulled a bracelet out of his pocket and put it on the table. "This was her only identification. Thank god for the Tau'ri protocols. They insisted that we move the equipment needed to one of their med-tents. The woman, as soon as she was brought out of her coma, attempted to merge with the equipment on hand. Luckily, it wasn't connected by network to the station or we would have had a major security breach. Working with a team of Potter's healers, we think that we can get the implants removed – but it will take a while." He looked at Bester. "How is it that these telepaths can disappear and Psi-Corp didn't notice?"

Bester motioned toward the bracelet and Franklin pushed it toward him. Bester sighed as he picked up the bracelet. "The identification bracelet indicates she's a blip – a rogue telepath that was taken into custody for refusing to follow the rules. Their records are separate from the registered Psi-Corp members." He started explaining the information as he inspected it. "This tells me that she was captured and put in the re-education facility on mars. From the serial number, she is rated a P-11 or P-12. She …"

Everyone noticed Besters eyes widen and his face morph from his normal casual indifference to shock, worry, anger, and fear. He stood up. "I need to see her."

Stephen said, "She's going to be out for at least several hours – and she's under protections that prevent her from interacting outside of a specific holding area."

"Too bad. I need to see her. Now!"

Harry Potter had been watching the man. He interrupted to say, "Turn off the official recorder, please." Sinclair had recordings made for every meeting regarding the Shadows. Most would never be listened to – but he had decided that there needed to be a record.

Sinclair did as asked and then said, "It's off."

Harry looked at Bester and, with a surprising amount of compassion, asked, "Who is she to you? This isn't you following your Psi-Corp's party lines. This is personal. Who is she to you?"

Bester looked at Harry and then looked around. Everyone immediately promised to keep it to themselves as much as possible. He sighed. "She's my lover."

Garibaldi had reviewed the file of the man they had seen too often. "I thought you had a wife."

Bester replied wearily, "That was an arranged marriage – the Psi-Corp picked my wife as a good genetic pairing. This is different. Psi-Cops help process the blips captured during my duties I met her and made a connection. Through our association I helped get her better quarters, better food – I did everything I could to make her life more bearable. Somewhere along the way we fell in love – and became lovers." Bester looked at Sinclair. "She's carrying my child. I begged her to go on the sleepers or join the Corps so we could be together – but she refused. She's too independent."

Harry said, "I have a lot of sympathy for you about that – regardless of how much I dislike your Psi-Corps and all that. If you're going to see her, you'll have to change. Our Mediwizards picked up that she had been subject to forced memories to make her react a certain way. I think she's been programmed to fight against your normal Earth Psi-Corp. So – lose the uniform and emblem and I can probably get the healers to agree."

Bester nodded in thanks.

Harry turned and said, "Okay. Record-keeping back on." Sinclair pushed a few buttons. "So – someone has been taking rogue Earth telepaths and giving them over to the aliens that are assisting the Shadows. It matches up to what we learned from the interrogation of the alien pilot."

Sinclair nodded. "I saw the report but didn't get a chance to fully read it. What did you find?"

Harry nodded and looked at his notes. "According to our interrogations – as limited as they were before the alien suicided using an undiscovered methods which might be some kind of innate characteristic of their race – the alien who was piloting the ship is part of a race that reveres the Shadows. They work for them. Their race name is unpronounceable but we can call them the Shadow Surgeons as this is their function with the Shadows. Other races who works for the Shadows include the Drakh – who have faces shaped like a Narn, protrubrences that look like the Minbari, and skin that looks like that of an older Drazi – and the Wurt, who are humanoids with a very scabrous look. The Surgeons work on medical things, the Drakh on covert actions, technology, and as shock troops, the Wurt who are more the grunts than anything else, and the Shadows who are the masters. Shadow tech can involve phased beings and tech – most of their tech is organic. Kind of like the Vorlons, to be perfectly honest. It has a Dark feel to it."

"How optimistic are we about removing the implants?"

"Luckily, our techniques are different than pure telepathy and we can should be able to break the connection briefly – but long enough to perhaps remove the implants without killing the hosts. It's going to take a while to fully explore before we can make any guarantees. The Goblins are going to try using curse-breaking to break the hold the Shadow implants have on the telepaths we retrieved. Franklin can't remove them with simple surgery or they cause the death of whomever they are attached to. But it's mindless tech – only having the purposes of control. We don't know if it connects to another controlling mind." Sinclair nodded. Harry added one more thing. "We did learn a few more important things in the interrogation."

"What else did you learn?"

Garibaldi caught this. "Watch for people who suddenly insist on covering up fully. The Drakh can implant parasitical creatures into people and force them to act a certain way but under the right circumstances the parasite can become visible."

O'Neill commented with disgust, "The Tau'ri have experience with another alien race that tries to take over and infect people. It takes knowing someone pretty damn well to pick up the clues that they are being controlled."

Sheridan, who was sitting in at the meeting, shuddered a little. "Parasites?"

Harry nodded. "Believe it or not, the best way to remove the affect of the parasites for a brief time is intoxication. Alcohol works great. I don't know if anyone has ever tried marijuana or LSD." He said the last with a grin.

Garibaldi actually laughed at that. "You recommend making someone high?"

Harry shrugged. "If we alert the person that we suspect it – the parasite can kill the host. It's perfectly willing to die itself. It is probably a genetically created thing." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, due to our experience with our abilities, wizards may actually be able to ignore the notice-me-not effect. It's something we will have to watch for."

The negotiations between Ragnok and Zento moved along quickly.

The eventual price worked out would be 1400 tonnes of gold and 1400 tonnes of silver. Included was a non-aggression treaty. Earth would also have the right of first refusal for Quantium 40 and other metals they might mine for a period of 100 years – as long as Earth acted reasonably quickly. Also included were discounts on any ships the Goblins may build but and a smaller discount the other way if Earth sold ships to the goblins.

The Goblins also made agreements that the technology they might have access to due to their connection to the Tau'ri could not be sold to any race in conflict with Earth. The goblins also agreed to a small duty on goods coming through the Epsilon jump gate – without commenting on the fact that their ships, when built, would not need to use the hyperspace network. Still, for goods that were delivered by other races, the duty would provide a small but steady income for the Earth Alliance.

To maintain economic stability, the goblins agreed to limit any sale using gold and silver to single ton transactions and that any transaction larger would use Earth credits. They also agreed that the Earth credit would be used as the basis for Gringotts' transactions with other races. Any request for a straight sale of gold and silver would be referred to Earth until they had sold or encumbered at least 100 tonnes of the sale price. Ragnok agreed because the goblins would likely take some time to mine for metals on their new world and they had no interest in entering the markets that quickly. It also gave the Goblins immediate legitimacy if they used Earth credits – a widely accepted currency.

Ragnok had scored a coup when he also had insisted on a vote by the Babylon 5 council before the agreement was made. Their agreement with Draal was a limited agreement but the Babylon 5 treaty did give some influence to League races to decide what was done in the sector. The League, along with Earth and Minbar, approved the sale. The Centauri voted against it and the Vorlons abstained.

Earth had gone along with the idea of getting League approval first because they could then gauge interest in the other races regarding purchasing some of the reserve that Earth would be obtaining.

Meanwhile, the captain of the Bane had agreed to allow an Al'kesh to deliver the Goblin delegation as well as a courier for Sinclair. Sinclair had finally made an agreement regarding the drive technology with the Tau'ri and he wanted the data crystals to be delivered directly to the President.

Sinclair, Sheridan, Zento, Ragnok, and Pierce were meeting about arranging the delivery of the price. Also present was Susan Ivanova and Harry Potter.

One unintended consequence of having gotten Council approval was that there was an immediate increase in interest from portions of the galactic community regarding the Goblins as well as the Tau'ri. Several less-than-stellar business people attempted to learn when the sale price would be delivered. Ragnok was a Goblin – and didn't like thieves. He arranged with Sinclair to leak false information as regards delivery dates and methods so that Earth Alliance could crack down on any raiders that might be involved.

Sinclair had listened to the entire situation. "What worries me is that it's a big prize for any criminal – or the Shadows. I can just imagine that not everyone who is trying for information is purely greedy."

Sheridan had to agree. "Even with several ships, we could run into a Shadow fleet. And while we have the firepower I'd rather not have to put a shipment ahead of our people."

Ragnok said. "We have the means to deliver it – and we will not use the expected method. If your sent the Hyperion back with escorts, it would prove a trap to whomever might try to steal it."

"How would you send it?" Sinclair asked.

"The Bane has three transports which can move at interstellar speeds. The captain has agreed to loan us one to use."

Zento disagreed. "That much metal cannot be carried on such a small ship."

Ragnok grinned – a frightening sight. "We have methods of creating pockets of subspace in what appears to be steamer trunks. Two or three of them can carry that much. We will only need a place to unload them."

Zento asked in awe. "Is that tech for sale?"

Ragnok replied seriously, "No. It is not technology as you would call it. It is, for the lack of a better word, magic. It is tied into the abilities that the Tau'ri have already demonstrated. This is not something that we will use with other races – only for ourselves as it is intrinsic to us."

Zento wanted to object – but it was obvious that no further explanation would be forthcoming.

Sinclair grinned. "I've seen their tents. It will work." He looked at Sheridan. "I think I would like three Omegas to travel with the Hyperion as a diversion. Now those Shadow vessels are pretty damn hard to kill. We've theorized – and nothing has contradicted it – that the Shadow vessels are susceptible to telepathic interference. Delenn and Neroon are out on a Minbari mission but Delenn sent for a group of telepaths who are arriving within the day. I would like to put Bester on the lead ship and Minbari telepaths on the others. If any Shadow vessels do show up, they can provide interference." He looked stoically when he added, "It's time to use the mines."

Sheridan paused for a long moment and then nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Ragnok was curious. "What are these mines?"

Sheridan answered. "Omega-Class destroyers have a bank of 72 energy mines. They are _never_ used. There are three reasons: 1) They are expensive. 2) The launchers can interfere with the forward guns - mines and main guns cannot fire simultaneously. And 3) They are considered overkill. The Omega is named as it is because in theory one ship means whatever it is attacking is done: A ship, a fleet," he paused, "a planet. Earth hasn't had a full-out war since the Omega was put into service, and so we've not used the missile battery as we have not wanted to worry the other races. Its guns are more than powerful enough for most engagements. The Omega was designed to put the fear of God into an opponent. The use of the missile battery requires high-level approval. Even I would never have gone against that order, even if my ship was on the verge of being destroyed. The tactical advantage was that important to hide."

Sinclair nodded. "As the Admiral prosecuting this war, I am authorizing it. I will be informing the Joint Chiefs. Against Shadow capital level vessels only."

Harry considered the Earth Force officers. "I take it that this will change things."

Sinclair nodded. "I can just imagine what the warrior caste of the Minbari are going to say – let alone the Centauri."

Harry, who understood, said "'Cry "Havoc!", and let slip the dogs of war'."

Ragnok asked, "What officer would you send with us? I would prefer a Babylon 5 staff member as we have already been working with your people."

Sinclair smiled. "Susan. We need to talk. You're going with the Al'kesh. And I have a few things for you to tell the President. And a message for General Hague as well. You can tell both of them simultaneously."

Ivanova's eyes widened. "I haven't been to Earth for years."

"Well, you're going now."

He turned to Zento. "Mr. Zento? We will send the communiqué that you are bringing back the payment – but you are not to talk directly to Earth Dome as we do _not_ want the information leaked. There are too many ears that listen to communications. I'll arrange for an Omega to meet the Al'Kesh at Saturn. The Omega will take the Al'Kesh to Earth – where it will be launched and bring Ragnok and his party, yourself, and Commander Ivanova down to the surface. You will then report to the President that the payment is there and that Ragnok is ready to deliver it. Arrangements will have to be made – but if I remember there is an extremely secure room under Earth Dome. There are also sufficient troops nearby to provide a security detail. Ragnok will not open the package until it is assured that it will be safe. As a result of this, you are under a communications embargo for the next 24 hours. Relax – you have nothing else to do."


	13. Delivery and Battle

Those who were observing the goings on at Babylon 5 were treated to the sight of Earth Force shuttles landing on the planet and then, shortly thereafter being launched. The shuttles would enter the Hyperion and then, after a time, relaunch.

There were a few launches which also landed on the other ships in the system including the Agamemnon, the Roanoke, and the Agrippa. During this lull, the two Omegas that had originally gone out with the Agamemnon had returned. It was obvious to the watches that these two were taking over the local patrol.

A few of the launches also traveled between the Earth Force destroyers and the Station.

An enterprising free agent learned of the flight plan and it soon became leaked: The Destroyer Group would travel three days total, pausing at intervals which would allow them to change out the squadrons.

The Ha'tak would stay in system as it had since it had arrived during the invasion. It did receive a transport of its own – the Goblins had arranged for a fuel shipment through dimensional connections to top off their supply.

The Hatak also made a trip out to the gas giants further out in the Epsilon system. When one of the Babylon staff members asked, it was stated that they were picking up hydrogen.

In truth, the Ha'tak had traveled a distance away from local sensors and back to help set up what was coming.

When the "preparations were nearly complete" the Ha'tak made one more trip out toward the distant gas giants and then returned – sans one Al'kesh. The Goa'uld transport was now traveling at interstellar speeds toward the Alexander, which would be on the other side of Saturn. General Hague would pick up the Al'kesh and transport it to Earth.

Observers saw the Ha'tak return from its foray to the outer planets – and then they saw the convoy of Earth ships jump out. The Agamemnon was leading, the Hyperion came next, and the Agrippa and Roanoke followed. Around the four ships were a plethora of Star Furies to provide screening. The Hyperion was, if anyone was calculating (they were), slightly more sluggish. Even a ship with no artificial gravity had to obey the laws of physics and an additional almost 3000 tons would affect its mobility. And so the watchers reported to those they worked with that the gold shipment was on its way.

* * *

Vice Admiral Sheridan listened to his seconds report and said, "Okay then. Tell the other ships that we will be using the local jump gate to Point Alpha."

"Yes, Sir!"

Confirmations soon came in. The four ships traveled into the vortex.

The three Omegas and the Hyperion found themselves in the Markab system. Sheridan had heard reports about what had happened to the Markab. A plague had overrun them and in a very short time the whole species had gone extinct. Sheridan had picked this as Rest Point Alpha specifically to cause trouble for anyone who was trying to use it.

"Order the Star Furies to ensure that there are no ships nearby. Once we are secure, the Star Furies patrols will change out in the agreed upon rotations."

The stopover was less than an hour long. And although they were very watchful, they saw no signs of any pursuit or interference.

The entire Destroyer group was somewhat relieved to make it back to hyperspace with no conflict. Even though they were trying to close a trap, no soldier truly wanted to fight if they didn't have to.

Sheridan nodded. "Get me on with the other ships." As soon as they were linked up, Sheridan spoke. "Okay. Rest Point Alpha was a no go. That means that Rest Point Beta will be the point where things will likely be hot. We're going to move a little off the beacon as though we are trying to travel undetected. Hyperion, your nav system isn't as advanced as an Omega's and so you will need to stay linked up to your escorts. Honestly, I'm not worried that you can't make it – but we're still putting up a front for anyone tracking us. Does anyone have anything they need to report?"

"No, Sir." "No, Admiral." "No, Admiral Sheridan."

"Good. We will link up in 22 hours before we jump to Rest Point Beta."

"Understood," was chorused out.

* * *

Marek was sitting with Draal. "Okay. What is the status?"

Draal replied, "It is as we've expected. The Shadows are amassing a fleet for the second stop. There is no sign that the Al'kesh is even being pursued. The Alexander is on its way to the rendezvous."

Marek sighed in relief. "Good. I want to interfere as little as possible. How is the tachyon field progressing?"

"The Babylon 4 mission should be able to be launched in two weeks. Have you inquired about the shield generators?"

Marek replied with a smirk, "The generators are almost finished. The gravity drives are also near completion. We won't have time to do extensive testing but Goblins are quite efficient when they are focused. They should have them ready on time. The blueprints I helped liberate were quire useful in the planning."

Draal nodded. "Let's hope there are no surprises."

Marek nodded in agreement. "I just wonder how an evacuation could be sped up as needed."

Draal considered that. "Those cabinets that the Wizards and Goblins use – they hold much more than a ship can carry. Can they be used?"

"They still have to be transported. To move from place to place you would use …" Marek's eyes opened widely. "I can't believe I forgot about that. I need to see Ragnok's deputy." He stood up and left the room.

Draal watched him curiously. "I'm sure he'll explain when he has time."

Marek made his way to the cart system. Despite being able to move at will, he didn't always cheat. He didn't want to become complacent or have those he dealt with become complacent. And so he was rapidly being taken to the construction site.

When he arrived, he asked for Bloodtooth, who was overseeing the construction. He was allowed to enter the inner office. "Marek. Welcome. You need something?"

"Do you still have the capability to create vanishing cabinets?"

The Goblin grinned. "Unlike wizards, we do not lose track of our secrets so easily. Although it is rarely done, we do have masters who can create such. Why are they needed?"

Marek said seriously, "When the Shadows come for Babylon 5, we need a faster and safer evacuation route than trying to fill up escape pods and transports. We're going to need to move a few thousand people – tens of thousands – in a very short amount of time."

"Where will you move them to?" he asked.

Marek smirked. "Remember that job we're preparing for? I want to have them on Babylon 4. However, I don't know where Babylon 4 will be – or if it will be close enough. We need to test if we can use a pair of cabinets between the surface of Epsilon 3 and the station. If it works, I would like to have the final personnel take as many cabinets with them as possible so that we will lose a minimum of pairs. It will be much simpler to move cabinets to Babylon 4 to allow a quick exit than moving thousands of people up from the surface. We also need to test if a pair of cabinets can work between two stars or if they need to be closer."

Bloodtooth nodded thoughtfully. "We need to have ward stones or crystals to act as magical storage – I don't think the cabinets on the station will be able to draw magic for use there."

Marek shrugged. "You're the expert. But if you could please start the process – we have two weeks before we go and get Babylon 4. And I don't anticipate Babylon 5 lasting too much longer past that."

"We will begin work immediately."

* * *

Neroon looked at the space where the were now located. He was, in fact, a bit awed – though he would never show it. "You say that these ships will have the power of a Shargoti?"

"At least. With smaller ships, we will be able to put more power to the weapons. The majority should be complete within a month. The first ones will be done very shortly."

"I would like to visit one of those that are near completion."

Delenn agreed. Arrangements were made.

* * *

The Al'kesh did not have the interstellar speed that the Ha'tak would have had. Instead of a day, the Al'kesh took longer.

The Alexander arrived at Saturn.

"Inspection complete, General. The local sensors are all operating at peak efficiency. The local station is reporting no difficulties."

Hague nodded. "Very good, Major Ryan."

"Should we prepare for our next jump?" As far as the crew were concerned, they were inspecting the defenses in the Sol system to ensure that the Shadows could not launch any surprises.

Hague smirked. "Actually, no." He looked at his second in command. "I want you to plot a course around to the other side of Saturn." He looked at the chronometer. "I would like to arrive there in twenty minutes. Inform the Churchill and have her follow us."

Major Ryan knew that a look at the other side of Saturn wasn't in the original plans, but he was loyal to his commanding officer. "Right away, sir." He turned and gave out the orders and then turned back. "We will arrive in 18 minutes."

"Good. Good."

In due course, they arrived on the far side of Saturn. "Computer. Connect with sensors 640 to 696 and reroute their alerts to this ship only." The Bridge staff watched the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs curiously. What were they here for?

"Security Authorization required."

Hague reached out and punched in his code. "This is General William Hague. Serial number M27X46-Lambda. Security code: Pegasus."

"Authorization accepted. Rerouting alerts to local control."

Major Ryan looked at his boss curiously. Hague nodded. "We are waiting for a package from Admiral Sinclair."

"What kind of package?"

"You'll see. Scan for anomalies. I am ordering radio silence. We have an hour or so to wait."

"Yes, Sir."

The crews continued on their duties. Even stopped, there were things that had to be done and the crew was efficiently doing them. After a while, however, one of the bridge crew and the Alexander called out. "Sir! We have a small ship that appeared approximately 200,000 klicks toward deep space. Sensors are all reporting in."

Ryan called out, "Identification?"

"Size and silhouette match Tau'ri Al'kesh."

Major Ryan turned to Hauge who smirked a bit. "Open a narrow-beam laser link on the following frequency." He rattled off a few numbers.

"Channel open!"

"This is the Earth Alliance Ship Alexander. Identify yourself."

A voice came through in reply. "This is Commander Ivanova from Babylon 5. I have the package."

"Commander Ivanova, this is General Hague. Any problems?"

The cheerful reply came back, "No, sir! I think we got away clean. I have the delegation aboard and the Captain has ordered the pilot to prepare for docking."

"We've cleared out a space on our main deck for you. According to what we received, we should just make it."

"Yes, Sir. As soon as we are landed and the deck is sealed, I will prepare for your arrival."

"Good. I'll see you soon." He motioned to cut off the connection. He stood up and spoke to his second. "As soon as that ship is on board, return the sensor grid back to normal alert status and then jump. Make toward Earth Beacon 11629. The Churchill will continue as escort. I will be greeting our guests."

"Yes, sir!"

"You have the Conn."

William Hague made his way through the ship to the transport tube. Because the docking bays were outside of the rotating section, they had no gravity. This required the transport to move through the center.

He locked himself in the harness and prepared for it to start. As soon as the transport arrived, he launched himself, as those who were used to zero gravity did, to the entrance and toward the handholds on the wall. As this was not an Earth Force ship arriving, two security guards accompanied him for his protection.

They waiting outside the bay watching for the indicators to tell them it was safe while they slipped on the space boots which would allow them to walk on the deck without flying off. A short time later, the green light lit up and the bay door opened.

The three Earth Force personnel made their way to the large transport sitting on their decks. It was 15 meters tall – half again taller than a normal Earth Force shuttle. It was also much longer. It took up a large section of the deck.

Soon, the group was waiting near the ship. Just like the old science fiction vids from the 20th century, an opening appeared from somewhat underneath and a ramp descended.

General Hague was a bit surprised to see Commander Ivanova moving to the head of the ramp as though she was walking normally. That meant that there was gravity in the transport – very unusual for such a small ship.

Hague and his escorts moved to the ramp, their space boots clicking on the deck. Once they reached the ramp, they started walking up. Ivanova called, "Stop halfway and then we'll bring the ramp up. Prepare for gravity."

Hague and his escorts stopped just after a line marked on the ramp which indicated that this was the end of the ramp when it was retracted. As the ramp ascended, they felt the odd sensation of lifting into a gravity field rather than a gradual increase of gravity.

With Ivanova were Orin Zento, the Earth Dome rep, the captain of the transport whose uniform included what looked like chain mail, and several of the Goblins. One was dressed in a very high quality suit reminiscent of Earth from the late 1800s. The guards were dressed with some type of armor as well.

Ivanova and Hague stopped across from each other and saluted. Hague said, "Permission to come aboard."

Ivanova looked over at the captain of the transport who replied, "Granted."

General Hague then greeted the important looking Goblin. "Hello, War Leader Ragnok. As Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Earth Force, I welcome you to the Sol system."

"Thank you. I look forward to completing our business."

Hague turned to Zento. "Mr. Zento. How are you doing?"

Zento gave a smile which was only somewhat forced. "It's been an interesting trip. Although things were not as we were expecting, it was quite … educational."

Hague nodded, hiding his smirk. "I understand." He turned back to Ivanova. "Do you have any additional information for me?"

"I've been ordered by Admiral Sinclair to provide a report directly to you and President Luchenko regarding the intelligence we've gathered. I would like to arrange a meeting around the various meetings between the delegation and yourselves."

Hague nodded thoughtfully. "I am certain we can work you in. I look forward to the reports."

"Thank you, Sir."

The captain of the Al'kesh spoke up. Normally, he would not take the title of Captain but he was working with the Tau'ri and understood their eccentricities. "General. Would you like a tour of our ship?"

Hague looked at the alien, who had a design branded on his forehead which reminded Hague of something – he couldn't recall immediately – and replied, "I will enjoy that. Give me a moment." Hague activated his link. "Hague to the Bridge."

"This is the Bridge. Go ahead."

"How are things progressing?"

"The ship will jump in approximately two minutes. We will make the Earth beacon one hour later."

"Very good. Tell Major Ryan I will be returning to the Bridge by the time we reach the beacon. I am being given a small tour and then I will come back."

"Yes, sir."

"Off."

He turned to Ragnok. "I believe that we need to make arrangements to transfer you to an Earth shuttle so as not to attract attention. Will that be a problem?"

Ragnok gave a Goblin grin. "No. We will have a few crates that my guards will bring. In addition to your Commander Ivanova and Mr. Zento, there will be eleven in my party – 6 to carry the crates and 2 personal guards. In addition, our partners have sent an Auror and a Slayer as guards to assist us as well. There are four more from Babylon 5 who will be operating the moving equipment. I assume that there is an area ready?"

"There is a secure bunker below Earth Dome that has been emptied according to your specifications. We have a company of Earth Force Marines who will be guarding the room – and so will be heavily armed. Is there any issue with that?"

Ragnok laughed lightly. "I would think you were very stupid if you did not have such guards regardless of how secure your Earth Dome is, so: No, I have no issue with that. I do require that any who are in the room while we empty our crates to sign confidentiality agreements regarding what they see. After it has been transferred and the receipt given, the Auror, Slayer, and four Babylon 5 crewmen will be free to do as they wish until we leave. Commander Ivanova has said that these would have at least three days of furlough."

Hague nodded in agreement. He had no problem with that. And he was perfectly willing to have the marines who were in the room sign agreements. And while Hague was an honorable man, there were some who were less honorable. There would be some highly disappointed and angry members of Earth Force Internal Affairs Division (Eyes) who would attempt to interrogate the personnel. Those personnel would, somehow, forget what they had seen within the room – or at least couldn't speak of it or even think of it. This is what the contracted telepaths would report.

It took half an hour from the time that the Alexander and its escort, the Churchill, jumped into Earth Orbit for the shuttle carrying the delegation to be on its way to the special facilities which Earth Alliance used to deliver things to Earth Dome directly.

Due to the declaration that Earth was officially at war, security was very tight. Ragnok's shipment was passed only on the basis that the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs was personally escorting it.

Ivanova's briefcase was also allowed through as it contained only papers and data crystals.

A contingent of heavily armed Earth Force Marines surrounded the smaller party of Goblins through the corridors to the secure bunker. General Hague input his security codes and opened the door. The cavernous room behind was quite empty.

Ragnok looked around. "This will do. This will do nicely." He turned. "Pick those you wish to have within the room. Commander Ivanova has already signed our non-disclosure agreement, along with the Babylon 5 personnel we brought. As has Mr. Zento." This last was said with a smirk.

General Hague consulted with the Marine Captain who was leading the Marines. He picked himself, a lieutenant, a sergeant-major, and a first sergeant. Ragnok opened his own briefcase and presented the forms. He allowed them sufficient time to review. They understood that diplomatic security was involved, which would force them to keep what they saw to themselves.

Each signed the contracts. When the last was signed, the Earth personnel present were shocked when the contracts lit up briefly. Exact duplicates appeared.

"What was that?" Hague asked.

"Security method of a proprietary nature. The documents are now unable to be changed. Those signing must, according to our laws, receive a copy."

The personnel accepted the copies and folded them into a packet which they each placed in an inside pocket of their jackets.

Soon, everyone had left except Zento, Ivanova and her people, and Ragnok and his people. The four marines who had signed waited and watched. The Marines watched curiously as the goblins picked up the various trunks and then walked toward an area near a blank wall. The first trunk was laid on the ground. Ragnok went over and, taking a small knife from his pocket, cut his hand and placed blood on the trunk.

The Marines looked at the Auror standing with him who said conversationally, "Blood lock. Only Ragnok can open these."

The Marines were further shocked when the trunk, which appeared to be five foot by 2 ½ feet, suddenly enlarged until it was ten feet tall and also was suddenly 20 feet wide. A large door was visible on the front. Ragnok moved to the door and turned a key in a lock. He then moved back. The large door lifted up like an old-Earth garage door.

The Marines were further shocked to see four cargo-movers visible behind the door. The Babylon 5 personnel moved forward and started up these movers. They drove them _further inside_. The Marines were then treated to the sight of the various cargo moves coming out moving platforms that appeared to be filled with gold and silver bars.

It took quite a while, but when the unloading was done, the Marines inside looked upon a room that was filled to the brim with gold and silver – tonnes and tonnes of it.

Ragnok had shrunk each cabinet when it was empty, the last one with the four cargo movers still inside. The Marines were further agog when the trunks, instead of being returned to their original size, were shrunk even further until they fit within the pouch one of the Goblin guards was wearing.

Ragnok then nodded to Orin Zento who was, himself, a bit overwhelmed at the sight of so much wealth. Orin went to the door and opened it. General Hague had been waiting outside. With him was a man with a scanner to ensure that what was within the room was real.

Everyone watched as the expert methodically went through every pallet and every pile. When he was done he returned to General Hague. "I can report that according to my analysis the material within the room is, as reported, 5 nines fine gold and silver. According to my calculations, there is exactly 1400 tonnes of gold and 1400 tonnes of silver."

Hague turned to Zento. "And this was the agreed upon delivery amount?"

Zento nodded. "According to the treaty worked out and which Senate Leadership agreed to, the price was 1400 tonnes of gold and 1400 tonnes of silver. We also have the agreements which already contain Ragnok's signature as well as my own which will be activated once the receipt is signed. The treaties will then be ready for Senate confirmation."

Hague asked the assessor. "Is there any reason I should not sign the receipt?"

"None that I know of, General."

"Good." He watched Ragnok pull out a piece of parchment and hand him what looked like an old Earth quill. "Ink?"

"This quill will actually use your blood. This quill may only be used in contracts. The small scratches will heal very quickly."

Zento lifted his hand. "I used one – and after a day you can't even see the injury."

Hague nodded and then signed the receipt. Ragnok accepted it and put it into his briefcase.

"We are done then."

Hague then passed off the Goblins and those with them to a functionary who would arrange for their accommodations. The goblins were taken to a high-end hotel where they were given rooms which were comfortable enough. The State department had provided security as was expected.

After the Goblins had left, Hague kept Ivanova behind outside of the room. Zento stayed with them. Curious, she looked at her boss's boss. "You'll see," Hague said with a smile.

Very soon, the President herself and a security detail came to the bunker. Hague opened the door again and, once the security detail ensured there was no one waiting inside, President Luchenko, General Hague, and Susan Ivanova went alone back into the room.

President Luchenko looked at the extremely large amount of wealth that was piled up in front of her and said, "черт возьми!" (Holy shit!")

Susan, who was Russian herself, replied, "Красивый вид, не так ли?" (Quite a sight, isn't it?)

President Luchenko turned to Ivanova and replied in English, "Yes. Quite a sight."

Hague asked Ivanova, "What did she say originally?"

Ivanova looked at the President, who was smirking, and back to Hague. "Sorry, Sir. She's the President – and a Russian woman. If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

Hague chuckled. "Now you sound like my wife when I've done something to upset her and I don't know what it is."

Ivanova grinned. "It's a conspiracy, Sir. Something you men have to live with." Luchenko laughed out loud at that in agreement with the Commander.

General Hague took the comment with the humor intended and then became serious. "You seemed to want to speak to the two of us alone. Now would be the best time."

Ivanova looked around and then pulled out a small device and, turning it on, placed it one one of pallets of gold. "Just in case." Both nodded – they knew exactly how "secure" a "secure room" really was: Only as secure as the observers allowed. The device would prevent electronic observation.

Ivanova pulled out two chains from her pocket. One, made of white gold, held a Suppedaneum cross. She handed this to the President. The other, a slightly more masculine necklace with a different symbol.

"Put these on immediately. Ragnok's people have placed what they call enchantments on them which will prevent anyone from scanning you. Any telapath who tries to scan you will receive back a little noise – as though you are intentionally shielding from them. Mine," she pulled out her own necklace with the Star of David, "was one of the originals which just blocked any mental intrusion. Bester seemed to notice that he couldn't scan us. This one will give every indication that your ability to be immune to mental scans is natural talent."

Hague's eyes widened slightly, even as Luchenko just looked at the Commander – she was a politician and was even more guarded than a military officer. Hague said, "Clever. And religious jewelry is an exception to the Military Dress Code. What is this one?" he asked even as he started loosening his collar. Luchenko quickly followed suit.

Commander Ivanova smiled. "That was Admiral Sinclair's contribution: St. Ignatius of Loyola, one of several Patron Saints of soldiers."

"Appropriate," he said as he closed the clasp and dropped it down the front of his collar. Ivanova helped the President put hers on.

"When I give my report, we're going to need to have a Psi-Corp rep present. Personally, I can't stand Psi-Corp due to family history – something regarding my mother. This way, you are protected."

Luchenko carefully ensured her outfit was back to normal. "Спасибо, командир." (Thank you, Commander.)

"Добро пожаловать, госпожа президент." (You are welcome, Madam President.)

Ivanova picked up the signal blocker and, turning it off, put it back into her pocket. General Hague said, "And they didn't give any more information on how they got the gold and silver to Epsilon 3?"

Ivanova grinned briefly at the misdirection and Luchenko only showed a miniscule eye twitch in response. "No, sir. It's all a big mystery. All we know is that before they went down there, they didn't have it. And then, after the negotiations, they did."

The three had started walking and at that moment reached the door. Hague opened it.

"Well, Commander. Thanks for what you could tell me. I'm sure the information will be quite interesting to some of our people."

"Yes, Sir."

Luchenko stopped and said to Ivanova, "Thank you, Commander, for escorting our guest and his delivery. You will be put into an apartment within Earth Dome used for temporary military visitors. General Hague will ensure you are informed when the debriefing will take place."

"Yes, Madam President. Thank you, Madam President." The woman nodded and moved off back to her office, her security following along after her.

* * *

Sheridan was watching carefully as the Destroyer group was at their second stopping point. They had moved away from the gate, as was standard protocol, and were in the middle of swapping out their Star Fury escorts.

Suddenly, a female bridge officer called out. "Admiral! We're getting something – several ships have suddenly appeared!"

"Put it on screen!" He watched as the screen was now filled with several large battle crabs. There were also two near the gate to prevent them from running.

Up until that moment, no one had attempted to use telepaths and the Shadows would not know that they were on board. As a result, there was not an escort of any type beyond the large ships."Red Alert! All Personnel to battle stations! This is not a drill! Base formation Lambda!"

Acknowledgements came in. The four ships moved slightly so that they there were one ship facing in each direction. The Omegas could shoot out their rear guns but not their front as the mine launchers would be active. Each ship faced in different direction to maximize the ability to launch mines and use the rear guns as needed.

Sheridan watched as the ships approach. "This is Vice-Admiral Sheridan. Have your telepaths start jamming their ships. Fighters, take point. When they get within attack range, break and attack! Any ship that shows sign of being interfered with – use mines!"

One of the capital ships launched something which didn't look like a beam. Sheridan's eyes widened as he realized it was a mass of mines. "Mine, now!"

The Omega launcher threw two mines directly at the mass. As soon as it got close the mass of mines from the Shadows tried to break apart but the fact that it was a mine and not a beam weapon caused the mass to explode prematurely. A couple of Shadow vessels were actually caught up on the explosion.

One of the Shadows got closer and then started to fire its beam. Suddenly, it stopped dead. Bester, on board the Hyperion, had locked onto it. "Fire at that ship," Bester said, his voice strained. Captain Pierce called out, "Fire!"

The beam from the Hyperion (one of that class which had been upgraded since the Earth-Minbari War) caught the battle crab full force. Fire from the side guns from a couple of Omegas added to that and the crab was destroyed.

The other Shadow vessels started moving more frenetically.

One of the vessels got above the Destroyer group and fired down, it's weapon hitting the Roanoke. Suddenly, that ship also stopped and because there was no mine launcher pointed close enough, the combined plasma guns from the various ships had to concentrate on it. Several Star Furies added their firepower. The crab was tough – but it finally succumbed. One of the Omega's changed it position to attempt to point up and down as well.

The Omegas were powerful and their missiles were very effective. The missiles could be sent much faster from the launchers but the missile banks could fire directly from where the banks were located on the sides of the ships. They did not move as fast but with the crabs being affected by telepaths it was quick enough.

Sheridan was a savvy enough battle commander that the group had destroyed seven of the eight battle crabs that had been brought to bear. One of them had run – most likely to report that the Earth ships had figured out their weakness.

Any other group of ships would have suffered much more loss. The Omegas were not invulnerable, but they were effective. The Hyperion had been lucky in that the Shadows had not directly attacked her until they were convinced that they would not be able to capture the shipment. By then, several crabs had been lost and the Omegas were able to protect it sufficiently the keep it from being destroyed. Every Earth Force destroyer suffered damage, though. The Roanoke had actually been rendered inoperable – the ship had been abandoned.

Casualties would number over two hundred between the four ships, the vast majority from the Roanoke. One of the Minbari telepaths on the Roanoke had also lost their life. But they had won. As soon as they had secured the lifepods and shored up their damage sufficiently, the three remaining ships made their way to the Sol system to lick their wounds and prepare for the next encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side comment, the description I gave of the Omega and their true capabilities comes from the originally envisioned Omega-Class destroyer. The Omega was supposed to be one of if not the strongest ship ever built by a younger-race – which includes the Centauri and even the Minbari. Even in the show, you can see the 72 red tubes that are on the side of the Omegas. Due to budgetary concerns regarding the graphics work that would be needed, the Omegas were never shown with their true capabilities. Only their lightest strength was ever shown – which included some pretty bad-ass space lasers. The launch of starfuries by using the rotational momentum was actually also part of the original design – but never shown as it would also be expensive to produce. And no Omegas were included in the Shadow War in the B5 universe – the Clark regime was in fact allied with the Shadows. The description I gave attempted to find a reason why the mines were never used in the Earth Civil War – by the year of the Earth Civil War the moratorium against the use of those weapons would be completely ingrained into the crews. And so my explanation gave valid – or valid-seeming anyway – reasons why they were never fully used. However, with an official declaration of war against the Shadows – now there would be reason to take the gloves off.


	14. Visits to Earth

Susan Ivanova quickly dressed after getting up early the next morning. She did take the time for a long shower. While she was one of the lucky ones on B5 (being a member of the command staff) and had access to water showers and not vibe showers, there was still the need to watch the consumption.

And so showering as long as she liked was a distinct luxury.

General Hague had linked in early as well. She was to present her report to the President, the full Joint Chiefs, and all of their aides at 10:00. Included in the meeting would be one of the leaders of the Psi-Corp and an aide.

The Auror and Slayer that had come with her would also be available for witness testimony, as would the four people who had come with them to help deliver the gold.

And so she found herself in a conference room in Earth Dome, waiting for the President to arrive. The doors opened and the President entered. One of the officers called out, "Attention."

The Military members moved to attention and the President walked over to the table and said, "Please, be seated." She sat down herself. Soon everyone was in place. "So, we are here for a briefing from someone who has actually been on hand for this conflict."

General Hague replied, "Yes, Ma'am. Commander Ivanova has agreed to give a detailed report and to tell us what they have learned." He turned to Ivanova. "Commander?"

"Yes, sir." She looked at the President mostly but addressed the room as a whole.

"Over the last several months, there have been odd occurrences happening in various places. Reports of a hidden enemy who was moving behind the scenes. Random attacks. And there have also been changes in the behaviours of different governments within the League of Non-Aligned worlds.

"The Centauri, whom we all know up until 2 years ago were fairly self-involved, suddenly were far more interested in reclaiming past glories. The former Emperor died and almost immediately the tension between Centauri and Narn escalated to war. Now, this could have been just a violent faction of Centauri taking power, but some of the things that occurred were accomplished with far more power and skill than the Centauri had previously demonstrated.

"As you may remember, Earth decided to stay out of it as we declared it not our concern. There were efforts to settle it peacefully – but each one of these efforts was thwarted. Also, the previous Administration seemed to be directing us to become less and less effective in our efforts at creating a peace." There were several in the room who shifted uncomfortably.

"About a month ago, Earth Dome reported concerns that they had to deal with and called in many resources that had previously been on the station. Also, Senators who had previously concerned themselves with what happened suddenly had little interest in what was going on. We noticed and were a little concerned but we also were allowed to do our jobs with a lot less political interference.

"Also, different conflicts had escalated among the League worlds and more reports of these ugly black ships amongst the conflicts increased. Suddenly, the Minbari and Vorlon delegations were recalled back to their home systems regarding local concerns – or so we were told. The truth is that the Vorlons and Minbari began reorganizing to fight these Shadows.

"And then the Centauri Ambassador was also called back. Babylon 5 was left with no members of the Advisory Committee on station except then-Commander Sinclair. The League has a vote in the Babylon 5 council – but it is one vote. And with only Earth having another vote, the Council was left with nothing to do.

"Suddenly, we noticed we were being jammed. Babylon 5 space was now filled with these nightmarish ships we had been hearing about and we were suddenly under attack. We held them off as best we could while implementing emergency evacuation. In a way, it was good that the Advisory Council members had gone as quite a number of humans and aliens returned to their origin points as there was nothing being done. Still, there were tens of thousands of people left.

"The invaders, these Shadows, seemed to invade from the rear of the station. They burned entrances after the defense grid was overwhelmed and most bridge staff had been killed in the attack – only I and another bridge officer remained.

"Commander Sinclair and Michael Garibaldi were on the front lines either evacuating or providing defense for the fleeing people. In desperation, even though much of our calls were blocked, I still put out a distress call to anyone who could hear me. Also, unknown to me but not surprisingly, Mr. Garibaldi followed Commander Sinclair's order to prepare a surprise for the attacking aliens. It was obvious that all those on the station would be either gone or killed – and Commander Sinclair did not want to leave Babylon 5 as a resource for these aliens to use. And so Mr. Garibaldi rigged the fusion reactor to below as soon as the last of those who could be gotten out where away. I will admit – it was all rather hopeless.

"Suddenly, it all changed." Everyone noticed Ivanova's bleak demeanour change to one that was more calmed and settled.

In the midst of my attempts to get word out, suddenly the comm. system was hijacked by Mr. Garibaldi and out of every speaker and on every channel there was suddenly music."

Ivanova gave a smile with a far-off look. "I had never heard music like that before. It was filled with hope and joy and resolve and all the positive emotions you could imagine. And I noticed a curious thing: Every invading ship was suddenly sluggish – as though this music interfered with them somehow. I and Lt. Corwin managed to patch up the defense grid and, with the formerly overwhelming enemy suddenly less invincible, our counterattacks suddenly were more effective. It was obvious that some of the invaders had cut off their comm. systems, but even these attackers seemed less than they were. And we began to win. However, it was still quite an invading force and the sudden momentum hadn't guaranteed anything. And then, the music stopped for a moment."

She looked around. "I played a recording of it. Without whomever was directing it, the music was just that: Music. And it was more like bird trills than anything else. And while there was still some confusion in the enemy, they had been getting the upper hand back.

"And then out of a nowhere a ship that we had never seen appeared. Out of this ship flew several fighters. And this new ship, a capital ship which looks like an old pyramid with a metal skirt around it, and the fighters that looked more like birds attacked our invaders. I also started receiving reports of a bunch of arrivals from nowhere who were attacking and helping to overcome the invaders.

"While many Star Furies had been destroyed and many had left as escort, there were a few more still around. With the sudden reinforcement, I was able to reorganize the defense and, in conjunction with these unknown allies, I was able to repel the invading ships.

"Also, Commander Sinclair, who had already been fighting, coordinated with whomever had shown up and, regardless of however they had shown up, he started to win the battle on the ground – or through the decks anyway.

"The new arrivals had also brought food and medical personnel and our wounded and other personnel were able to catch a breath, get patched up, and get some food, before returning to the fight.

"And while it took a while longer, eventually, the invasion had been thwarted. Almost immediately the new arrivals helped to start the cleanup. They assisted with repairs, they helped heal the injured, they helped recover the dead, and they held feed everyone. It was – in a word – magnificent.

"As soon as things had calmed down, Sinclair messaged Earth Dome regarding the invasion but that further information would be coming." She paused. "It is kind of strange that there were no Earth Force ships dispatched. That should have clued us in. But we were just happy we had survived.

"Also, as soon as things had settled down enough, the Commander met with the leaders of those who had come to help up." She glanced around, knowing how much rumours of what she was about to say had been dismissed. "The reinforcements that arrived were not from our local space – or even this local dimension. We were being assisted by dimensional travelers."

General Hague asked skeptically, "How much do you actually believe that?"

Ivanova snorted and then immediately apologized. "I am sorry for sounding dismissive. But the things that these people could do was what I or any Human would call 'Magic.' You saw me arrive with the payment for Epsilon 4. Is the ship that I arrived in large enough to move that much gold and silver? Also, the music that I said sounded like bird trills? It was actually the first arrival turning into a phoenix and what we heard was phoenix song."

The room was incredulous. Ivanova was not changing her story though.

"Might I suggest taking a report on what it looked like – without speculation on what it actually is? We had people with strange powers, women with the strength of several men, small warriors calling themselves Goblins, small servant creatures that look like imps who served food and help clean. Babylon 5 was returned to operation after having been extremely damaged just days earlier. All we knew is: These are not people from Earth – at least not our Earth.

"Anyway, before we could report this fully, the President had his little faux-pas where the man who represented the Shadows was upbraiding him for the failure. And you all know what happened here as a result."

There were nods all around.

"We also found that these new arrivals had come for one reason only: To repay a debt."

Hague asked, "What debt and to who?"

"The first arrival is what looks to be a man – though he can do things that no Human can do – and the people he brought are from a world where he had saved them. Saved their whole people." She looked at the Psi-Corp rep. "On their planet, they had people with the strange abilities and they had normals. And due to mistakes on both sides, the normals were slaughtering them. The religious among the normals, however, sheltered them. And then they were led out like Moses leading people to Canaan and Pharaoh's armies being prevented from following – though there was not the actual killing involved. They were led to a new world, the First World in their dimension, and they were given a place. And while the normal government knew about them, there was no conflict. Anyway, with this Marek saving thousands and thousands of them they were perfectly willing to come when he called."

President Luchenko asked, "And what does this Marek get out of this?"

Ivanova looked at the President and said, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Not one thing. He is entirely self sufficient and uninterested in personal gain. He can move from dimension to dimension at will. He is all but invulnerable. He has access to the wealth of nations in one dimension which he uses to assist in his activities in other places. And, from everything I've seen and everything I've heard, his motives are completely altruistic. And he is not trying to take over. He isn't ordering anything – he actually listens to what is asked and provides if he can. He went and got the Vorlons and Minbari to come back because they were fighting the Shadows as well. This allowed Admiral Sinclair to ally Earth with the Minbari and Vorlons against these Shadows. And it's a good thing too – the Minbari knew things that we didn't."

"What did they know?" General Leftcourt asked.

"These Shadows have been coming out and fighting every thousand or few thousand years. Starting up wars. Causing mass extinctions. They just want to create war. They think they are helping evolution by allowing the weak to be destroyed. The Vorlons are as old as the Shadows and they believe in promoting cooperation. The Vorlons and Shadows are both manipulative – but they also are zealots. From this we have gathered that winning won't be a matter of peace treaties. It will be a matter of killing as many of the enemy as we can and forcing them to withdraw. Unfortunately, we also found that Earth is responsible for this current wave of attacks."

There was immediate protest. "How? How are we responsible?"

Susan sighed. "Has anyone identified the voice of the man that Clarke was talking to? The Morden character?"

The Head of Earth Force Security replied, "No. We've tried. But we have nothing."

"Well, sir, I can tell you who it is. It is Mr. Morden – no first name on record – was a crew member on the Icarus. The Icarus, under charter from Interplanetary Expeditions and funded by Earth Alliance, landed on a dead world where rumours placed an ancient civilization. They were there looking for technology for Earth. And they work up the Shadows who were in hibernation. The crew was killed – or converted. Or they serve willingly, like Morden. Vice-Admiral Sheridan's wife was on the Icarus – and he wants to see them all dead. Luckily, he isn't on a revenge kick. He just wants justice for her murderers – she wouldn't be the type to follow these Shadows and even if she is somehow alive he is certain that she's been programmed to follow them. He considers her dead regardless – and I served under him on IO and know how much he loved her.

"These Shadows might not think they are evil – but they stand for everything that a civil society frowns on. It's like they are a race of sociopaths. They think they are well-meaning – but are willing to do everything, kill anyone, destroy any society, to ensure that their vision wins out. They would kill everyone within 100 light years and chalk it up to them just being evolutionary dead ends and be satisfied." She sighed. "And the strongest race, the Vorlons, seem to want us to figure out how to deal with such things ourselves."

She looked around. "Anyway, last week Bester showed up – a Psi-Cop. He had information that someone was sending something to the Shadows to aid them. We arranged a mission to stop the delivery of whatever was being sent to them. Our missionw as successful. We found that what was being sent to the Shadows were telepaths that had been altered for their ships."

"Why would they need telepaths?" the Psi-Corp rep asked.

"Because the Shadow vessels, according to what we have learned, are particularly susceptible to telepathic interference because their capital ships are in a way alive – and mindless. They need a sentient mind to operate. We think they were trying to prevent that from having telepaths as the beings who would merge with their ships – telepaths who could protect themselves. The ones we've got were brainwashed, given implants, and now instinctively will merge with technology as available. We are working on overcoming it using what Dr. Franklin knows as well as the mediwitches and mediwizards that the wizards who came to help us brought. Dr. Franklin reports that what we know alone will not be enough to overcome what's been done to them – removing the implants will kill them."

"Where did these telepaths come from?" the Psi-Corp rep's aide asked.

"According to Bester, they were blips. Or at least that's what we have from the identity bracelets they had on. They were being delivered in cryo-statis."

Suddenly one of the people running equipment called out, "There's a priority message on the Gold Channels from Babylon 5 for the Joint Chiefs."

Hague looked to Luchenko, who nodded. "Put it through."

One of the screens lit up and Admiral Sinclair was shown. "Admiral. What can we do for you?"

Sinclair noted exactly who was in the meeting. "Hello, Madam President. Hello, Sirs. I am reporting that the Destroyer group that we sent as a decoy encountered a Shadow group. They attempted to ambush them."

"What happened?" Hague asked.

Sinclair provided a verbal report and sent a copy of the file that Sheridan had sent him.

"So the Omegas were effective," he said.

"Well, we had to use the mine launchers. And one of the Omegas was lost – we are arranging for salvage. The other ships will make Earth in about 12 hours and need to go to the drydocks for repairs. The telepaths our allies lent us – one of whom was lost – were effective. Mr. Bester was very effective as well. We're going to need telepaths – and soon. Or we don't have a chance. General? I'm not a politician. I'm a man who is prosecuting a war against an enemy who is stronger and who has more ships. I need ever advantage I can get. I think we will need to get Senate approval to modify the rules and allow telepaths to serve – as long as they follow certain rules. We can't afford to ignore this."

The Psi-Corp rep said, "I don't like the idea of my people being put into harms way."

Sinclair replied, "Mr. Bester also objected. It's a choice between Human telepaths – or us putting alien telepaths on Earth ships. You are human too as are your people. This isn't a war about politics. This is a war for survival – including yours."

Hague cut in. "We will take this up over the next few days. That's not something that's going to be decided in a split instant. But I am happy to hear that we were successful in taking down the enemy. Commander Ivanova can have a couple days while she's on Earth and then we will send her back with our decision and other things with Vice-Admiral Sheridan, or the ship she came in on. Regardless, we appreciate your report."

"Thank you, General. Thank you, Madam President"

"Hague off." The image cut off. He turned to look at the others around the table. "So, according to what we have learned, we need the telepaths. Yet our rules prohibit it. What are we going to do?"

Ivanova motioned and she was allowed to speak. "I am not a member of the Joint Chiefs. This is not a decision for me. I am on the front lines and I will do as my superiors order. You have the reports that I turned over before the meeting began. I will say that while I do not like the Psi-Corps, my disagreement is with the organization and not telepaths. How could I hate them? My mother was one. But I do have one more thing that I need to turn over."

Luchenko was curious, "And what is that, Commander?"

"In addition to coordinating the Fleet elements involved and negotiating with the other races, Admiral Sinclair has actively also been working on getting more information on the technologies our allies use. In exchange for what we might consider everyday and very common technology as well as very easily obtained specs on simple ships as well as weapons of various types, the Tau'ri have provided two pieces of technology."

She pulled a data crystal from her pocket and laid it on the table. "This data crystal includes everything the Tau'ri have on their communication systems. Unlike most races, their stellar comm does not depend on tachyon relays – they can broadcast to almost anywhere in the galaxy instantly dependant only on the power put behind the broadcast."

There were murmurs of shock and surprise. The Research and Development staff member was suddenly extremely interested.

Ivanova pulled another data crystal out and put it on the desk. "This crystal includes their gravity generators and their sublight engines. This includes, of course, how to dampen the inertia changes from rapid acceleration and deceleration."

And with that, the room was completely stunned.

"Admiral Sinclair plans or working on getting the tech they have for interstellar speeds, their sensor technology, and how to create force field generators. Although, I am told, that force field generation is closely related to the gravity generators so we might not need that actually."

She put her hand on the two crystals and pushed them over to General Hague. "They are secured with standard Earth Force protocols and are keyed to your security authorization. I am told that the Goblins helped broker this – in the interest of future relations. Once the Tau-ri are taken back, they will be gone. But the Goblins will have the ability to get messages through and to transport things – how that will be done we have no idea and the Goblins aren't saying. However, them leaving will not close the door to our access – as long as we stay on good terms with the Goblins."

She sighed and considered her next delivery. She pulled out two data crystals. One she pushed toward General Hague and the other she pushed toward the Psi Corp rep. "Amongst the Wizards, they have people who have the ability to read minds. And while it is unknown as to whether this information is useful or not, it was provided freely by Harry Potter, who goes by the title of Supreme Mugwump of the Wizards Council. Among their people it is illegal for those with the ability to read mind deliberately, though there are allowances made for unintentional scanning. However, many members of their people – especially those who have positions of importance – learn how to protect their minds from external influence or those attempting to illegally scan them. They call it occlumency. Mr. Potter asked me to deliver a copy to the Psi-Corp and to my superiors." Susan saw the man's face take on a calculating look.

She added, "I was also told to tell you that this information will be being provided freely to any and all who ask – of any race. At least once the Shadows are defeated. He's already taken steps to ensure it happens even if they leave this dimension before that event. Mr. Potter, himself, is skilled at both the ability to read minds and the ability to protect his own mind – he thinks it is common sense. He sees no reason why we should treat those who have the ability differently or force them to live separately. They use such scans only rarely because there is too much room for abuse. But while they heavily regulate who can learn to read minds, they refuse to do anything to prevent people from learning how to protect themselves from it – or how to detect a mental scan. Just so you know."

Susan, personally amused, saw the Psi-Corp rep torn between extreme interest in what was being presented and extreme anger at how it would be given to everyone. She kind of enjoyed that.

She looked at General Hague. "I believe that concludes my verbal report as well as the deliveries I was assigned to make."

General Hague nodded. He passed the crystals off to one of his aides. :Very good. What questions do we have for the Commander before I dismiss her?"

There were quite a few questions. The Slayer and the Auror were also called in to corroborate some of it. However, by 12:00, the reports had been fully delivered.

Ivanova waited around near Earth Dome for the rest of the day in case she was needed. This allowed her to reach Vice Admiral Sheridan when he brought the destroyer group in system.

The two days following includes trips to St. Petersberg, London, and Scotland. She went with the Goblins. They found no evidence of the local Earth having a magical population. Though there were signs that there used to be unicorns and other magical creatures in Scotland near where Hogwarts would have been in their own dimension, but there was no sign of any currently living magical creatures. All the signs were very old.

They had been provided transport by Earth Dome as diplomatic visitors. The appreciated that.

The Earth Senate had quickly ratified the agreements that had been made between Earth and the Goblins about Epsilon 4 – name to be given by the Goblins later. There had also been a meet and greet with the Goblins and several high level members of Earth Gov including the President with footage appearing on ISN.

General Hague finally had a few things for the Commander to deliver to Babylon 5. Included were several telepaths who were already cleared for military work.

There was a heated debate behind closed doors about the issue and it wouldn't be resolved quickly. However, quite a number of telepaths were actually interested – they didn't really like being forced to live separately. Bester, as soon as he arrived, just added heat to the fire.

Along with the Human telepaths, the Minbari telepaths that had been on the destroyers would also travel back on the Al'Kesh.

Vice Admiral Sheridan would start back a few days after – as soon as emergency repairs were completed on the Agamemnon and the Agrippa. The Hyperion would stay in the Sol system.

Commander Ivanova with guests arrived back six days after they had left to a large kerfluffle. The reports regarding the battle between the Omegas and the Shadows had been leaked and every race had an opinion, either good or bad or both. And they were loud about giving them.

Sinclair's relief at seeing her was almost amusing – if it wasn't so damn serious.


	15. Aftermath and Reorganization

Admiral Jeffrey Sinclair was highly relieved to see his second-in-command. "Welcome back. What do you have for me?"

"We have a few Military telepaths that I have brought with me to place on different ships. They are arguing about the roll of Psi-Corps – but you get to deal with that. This is what General Hague gave me to give to you."

Sinclair accepted the data crystal. "What does it look like in Earth Dome?"

Susan looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. They are on a wartime footing – but at the same time they are not. It's almost like business as usual with the normal politics and back room dealing. I admit – it worries me a little."

Sinclair nodded. He finally said, "I am extremely glad to see you back. I need your help."

"What's going on?" Susan asked. When they were alone, they were often far less formal than their rank dictated.

"Word has gotten out about the battle between Sheridan's group and the Shadows. It's made a few of the League members upset."

Susan was confused. "Upset? Why are they upset? Most of them are against the Shadows as well – a decisive victory against them is a good thing."

Sinclair sighed. "Yes. But the League is not happy that there is a younger race with so many ships that are as powerful as the Omegas when they operate at full power. They were all quite happy with the theoretical power of Earthforce. Since the Dilgar War, Earth has been seen as a benevolent protector type. It's why Babylon 5 has so much interest among the other races. But they were also comforted that the Minbari or the Centauri, if provoked, had enough power to prevent someone like Clark from pushing Earthforce toward expansionist plans."

Susan sat down heavily at the desk across from her boss. "That's just nuts. If anything, our crazies are almost always about excising any contact with other races or trying to control Humans – we're too individually contrary to present a united front for empire building."

Sinclair chuckled ruefully. "I know. But they see things like the Centauri conquering the Narn and assume we would do the same if we had the chance."

"We are the only ones who are fighting the Shadows no matter who they attack. The rest of them only react when they get attacked. If we don't, no one will." Susan sighed. "Damned if you do, damned if you don't." She looked at Sinclair. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to be the face of Earth's place in this battle."

She was confused. "What do you mean?"

Sinclair sat back. "While I am well respected for my place on B5, the fact that they saw fit to put me into a War Leader position makes the other races think that we were lulling them into a false sense of security. They don't have the information about what we are doing in all sectors. The Drazi don't know that we've helped Brakiri refugees. The Abbai don't know that we assisted in the defense of a Pak'ma'ra colony. We need to coordinate – and we need to inform."

"Okay. So what do you want to do about it?" she asked.

"You are, in a number of ways, more respected than even myself amongst the various Ambassadors. After your assistance in resolved the Drazi line of succession, they see you as legally one of them. The Abbai respect that you are a female in a position of obvious power. Many of the Ambassadors are more terrified of getting you angry than getting me upset. You don't take any bullshit and you don't speak bullshit. And they all know it." He grinned. "It helps that you are a very attractive woman as well."

She gave Jeffrey the gimlet eye.

"Anyway, I want you to do regular reports on Stellar Comm about things that can be reported. Refugee movements. Battles won and lost and reports of what plans are – as long as they don't endanger future missions."

Susan looked at Jeff in shock. "You're making me a PR woman! Get one of those bimbos who already do that job!"

"Sorry. They wouldn't respect a bimbo whose job it was to just look pretty. You are a Commander and a soldier. Can you imagine a warrior caste Minbari listening to what an airhead would be telling them?"

Susan huffed. "I've served as a soldier for years, worked my way up the ranks, to become a news reporter."

Sinclair shrugged still giving her a small smirk. "We all have to do our part."

She was annoyed as she left his office after being dismissed.

* * *

As soon as a couple of war cruisers from the Minbari showed up to help in the defense of Babylon 5, the Hat'ak moved out on a mission of its own.

"Lord Potter. What are you expecting?" Kalesh asked.

He looked at the Jaffa commanding the ship. "We've received the location on the Roanoke. It was damaged heavily and had to be abandoned. We are going to move the remains to a designated location as given by Draal. After any dead have been committed to the deep respectfully, the armaments that are not destroyed will be taken so that they can be install on another Earthforce vehicle. The mines will be taken back to Babylon 5 for replenishing the other Omegas. However, what is not required for the refit or for the Shadow War we will be able to salvage. O'Neill there," he pointed to the SG1 team leader, "wants a couple of the 40 mm pulse cannons. He and we also want a working example of the targeting computers if there are any that can be salvaged. They have promised to share the results of what they can learn with your leaders when we return home in case they might be useful to the Jaffa who are fighting for freedom."

Kalesh nodded. While the Jaffa were, in their own way, paying a debt by allowing the use of the ship, they were expecting to get something as well. The Jaffa did not view their lives as the Tau'ri did. Death was cheap and their culture was centered around providing for those that led them. The possible loss of a Ha'tak – no matter how valuable – paled in comparison to the possible technological advances that could be obtained from the mission.

Being much faster than jump space, the hyperdrive got them to the location within less than a day. Immediately after arriving they put up their defenses. There were raider ships that were arriving for the very reason they were there: To get what they could from the derelict ship.

Kalesh immediately launched Death Gliders. The unshielded ships they were facing were no match. The Ha'tak, which was about a third to half the size of an Omega, was a much more significant present than anything a raider or what the regular scavengers could bring that quickly.

As a result, the skies were soon cleared.

Due to the nature of exploration in this dimension, it was a hit or miss proposition on locating a particular system unless that system had a jump gate or a hyperspace beacon installed.

As a result, the Ha'tak had actually located a system that, according to Babylon 5 records, had no jump gate or beacon. Many systems had ancient jump gates built by some ancient race. Many more had more modern gates. This had none at all. A recon mission by an Al'kesh had also determined that there were no locals, no planet in the system had a breathable atmosphere, and there was no sign of life.

It was an ideal location to put the Omega. It also was where Babylon 4 would be taken as soon as it was retrieved, allowing for the opportunity to work on it as necessary.

The defense grid on Babylon 4, according to the blueprints, was similar to what Babylon 5 had before their grid was upgraded. While powerful, it was not sufficient for the purpose it would be used for. Babylon 4 was larger and more expensive and, unlike Babylon 5, it had its own engines. It was, in effect, just a very, very large starship.

While preparations were being made to do the necessary work that was coming, Ragnok and his people were researching what it would take to claim the system they had found. There was some indication it had some resources that could be mined – it might have raw Quantium ore. It might also have, according to the sensor logs, raw Naquadah.

This was a much more valuable find than anything that the locals could imagine. The Tau'ri were also interested in future business.

As a result, Ragnok was being very careful in doing everything according to local laws and customs to ensure that what they had located would be theirs and not taken from them. This required beginning to form relationships amongst the various members of the League of non-aligned worlds.

The Ha'tak had done what was necessary to secure the much larger ship. It would take more time and more energy than just traveling by itself, but they could deliver the Omega without the need to use jump space.

After the Ha'tak had left, several raider scouts returned to see what was happening. All were quite angry and disappointed that the large hunk of tech was no longer available to them.

Once they had parked the Omega, the bane made its way back to the Epsilon system.

* * *

Harry Potter made an appointment with Sinclair.

"We've retrieved the Roanoke," is what he started with.

Sinclair looked at his visitor. "What do you mean?"

"When the Roanoke was abandoned as no longer spaceworthy, it was not fully destroyed. Working in conjunction with Marek, Draal, and Ragnok, we made arrangements to go and retrieve it. It is a good thing as well – tech stealers had already arrived to cash in on what they could take."

"Where is it then?" Sinclair asked.

"It is in a place that is not accessible." He paused. "I cannot tell you fully yet, but there is something coming – something vital. It will directly affect your war with the Shadows. I can give my solemn word that what we are doing will benefit you and Earth Alliance far more than the Tau'ri or the Goblins. You won't see what we're doing until you need to. The exception is that the mines will be returned here ASAP so that they can replenish those used during battles."

Sinclair considered that. "Well, considering that we would have lost it anyway if you hadn't intervened, I won't say anything against it." He looked at his visitor. "What about the dead?"

Harry replied solemnly, "We have been very respectful. According to our customs, we have retrieved the remains of everyone lost who did not make it off the ship. Each body is under a stasis charm. We can prepare them for transport here to be committed to space or to be transported back to their families." He reached into his robes and retrieved a document. He placed this on the desk in front of Sinclair.

Sinclair slowly reached for the paper and picked it up. The sorrow was visible as he read the over 100 names on the sheets. He immediately noticed that the complete dog tag information was included allowing for easy processing. He looked up. "I will send this to Earth Central to contact the families. In war – especially in space –often there is never a body to return or we automatically commit them to the Deep. On behalf of Earth Alliance, I thank you for your consideration toward those lost. I will have an answer as soon as I can."

Harry nodded.

Sinclair then continued. "I will take you at your word regarding the Roanoke. I will report that it was retrieved to prevent tech stealers from taking it but that it is currently unsalvageable save its mines which are being retrieved quickly."

"Good. Besides those assisting security here and those that are on Epsilon 3 with the Goblins assisting them, the others will be assisting with what is needed on the Roanoke. How many tech people can you send with me to do what is needed? They will need to be detached for about a four week period."

"I can't afford to lose too many. Although we haven't had a second pitched battle, we have been running around a lot and regular maintenance on the fleet is being done here at times. I'll let you know as soon as I've spoken to Susan."

"Okay, Admiral. You know how to reach me."

* * *

A few days later Delenn and Neroon arrived back from the Minbari homeworld and made their own appointment. This time, the Admiral had his command staff as well.

Along with the two Minbari leaders were two others: One human, one Minbari. Both were wearing long black robes and both were fairly stoic.

"I first want to say: Welcome back. I hope that things are well with your people."

Both Minbari leaders nodded respectfully in acknowledgement. Delenn spoke. "We had to review some of the efforts that are being made into fighting the Shadows. We have been gathering resources. Some you will see soon. Others you will be introduced to now." Sinclair looked interested as Delenn motioned toward the two she had brought with her. "I would like to formally introduce you to Lavell, of the Third Fane of Chudomo, and Marcus Cole, formerly of Arisia 3."

Sinclair nodded at the two. "Welcome to Babylon 5." Both nodded and gave their thanks.

Delenn spoke again. "These two are members of a group of Humans and Minbari who are dedicated to the defeat of the Shadows. The are called Anla'shok. The Human word would be Rangers. They have been trained to fight, to serve, to think, to learn, to protect. They are both a fighting group and an intelligence group. They do not answer to the traditional chain of command of the Minbari warrior caste or even the fighting portions of the religious caste, but to the leaders of the Anla'shok. I am one of them. Neroon has recently been made a leader as well. We are here to inform you that we are now placing you as a leader of the Anla'shok as well. The Rangers at Babylon 5 will answer to you."

Sinclair was taken aback. "I'm flattered. But why?"

"Because, the Rangers have been gathering data on Shadow movements for months. Lavell will be our courier between Minbar and Babylon 5. Marcus will be your liaison. His past, I believe, is in military intelligence. He was a part of it during the war between our people. His brother became involved when the organization started but was killed. Marcus has taken up the burden. He will be able to provide all the information we gather regarding the Shadows and allow us to coordinate much better."

"So you are willing to put the Rangers under the command of the leader of Babylon 5 for the purposes of the war."

Neroon spoke. "No. We are willing to place them under your personal command when they are in this sector. A minor difference – but significant."

"I see." He paused. "How much should I tell my government?"

Neroon and Delenn looked at each other for a moment. "While we do not anticipate that there would be any problems," Delenn said, "I would point out that there were – and most likely still are – elements within your Earth government which were allied with the Shadows. There are certainly spys. So the question becomes: How much can you afford to tell your government?"

The command staff looked at each other and each one nodded in agreement. They were loyal to Earth Alliance, but there was wisdom in circumspection. Sinclair saw his people agree.

Sinclair said to Marcus, "We will tell them that you are a liaison with our allies. I think that is sufficient for prosecuting this war."

Marcus nodded and gave a small smile. "Earthforce intelligence will make assumptions no matter what. Trust me – I know. I will be discrete as necessary."

Sinclair nodded. "Good. What do you have for me now?"

Sinclair listened to the report. Finally he said, "Thank you." He turned to Ivanova. "When does the Agamemnon return?"

"Admiral Sheridan should return within two days."

"That's good. Because I have a mission for him." Sinclair explained. Everyone there agreed.

With the addition of the intelligence from the Rangers and the Minbari's increasing involvement, the war heated up. In addition, the League worlds saw the increase and started to consider allying with the two more powerful races more directly.

The Centauri were creating some problems for the other races and Sinclair sent formally worded protests and other statements through the Centauri Ambassador's office.

This caused the Centauri Royal Court to become more agitated. Finally, Londo spoke to Vir. "We need to do something to disrupt Refa and his influence on the Royal Court. I have a message that I need you to take to G'Kar."

Vir's eyes widened as Londo explained.


	16. Mission through Time

John Sheridan had returned to Babylon 5 and then was sent out on a mission to Drazi space which resulted in several battle crabs being lost by the Shadows. The attack had been sussed out by intel from the Rangers.

When he returned, Sinclair met with him. "Anything on the mission that wasn't obvious from the report?"

"No. And the refugees from the colony were most appreciative."

"Good. Now, we have a mission coming up that will require that you be here."

"When is the mission?" Sheridan asked.

"It will be in three days." He paused. "But there's something else I need you to do."

The tone of that caused Sheridan to worry. "Sir?"

"I will require you to turn command of the Agamemnon to Commander James. He will be given a field promotion to Captain."

Vice Admiral Sheridan replied, "Can I ask why, Admiral? I don't think I've done anything that would warrant losing command. And I am currently carrying the Flag."

Sinclair gave a small smile. "No, you haven't. Actually, You will be carrying the Flag on another ship."

"Which ship?"

"You'll find out very soon. As a matter of fact, the official orders will be filed when the mission has already been activated. The mission requires total secrecy. We are going to inform Commander James that you will be helping me run the show for a few days. I will then present his promotion to him – right before we send the destroyer group out. I will have to keep the Agrippa here, leaving the command of the group to Captain James. If I sent the Agrippa, Williams could rightly claim that he had the most experience and should command the group. The Churchill has taken over for the Roanoke and she'll go with them."

"Where will the group be headed?"

"According to intel, there will be an attack on Brakiri space and I need the Shadows thoroughly distracted. So this will be noisier than earlier missions. We're sending three Minbari cruisers as well to assist in the mission. After they jump out, we're going to send you and the others on a shuttle through the jump gate to your new ship. You will take off from Epsilon 3 in three days after you are briefed there about the mission."

"Who's going with me?" Sheridan asked.

"You will command. Susan will be your second-in-command. Ranger Cole will be going with you as well for a reason that will become apparent. Also on this mission will be Delenn, her aide Lennier, and one of the caretakers that work for Draal." Sinclair smiled to himself. "He's an alien named Zathrus. He will be in charge of the special equipment that will be needed."

"How long will the mission take?"

Sinclair smiled widely at that. "That is a very interesting question. You'll find out why when you are briefed."

Sheridan cocked one eye at his superior, as though to say _you can't just leave it at that_. Sinclair just grinned more.

* * *

On the evening of the second day, Earth Force Admiral Jeffrey Sinclair stood on the Observation Deck of the EAS Agamemnon. Many crew members were present and all crew members not on the deck were listening.

"ATTENTION TO ORDERS!"

Every Earthforce member present stood at attention. Sinclair read through the citation promoting Commander James. Most listening agreed that the man deserved it. Vice-Admiral Sheridan presented him with his new insignia.

Sheridan then, with Sinclair backing him up, conferred command of the EAS Agamemnon to Captain James.

When it was done, Sinclair took Captain James aside. "Early tomorrow, I need you to take the other Omegas except the Agrippa, which will stay here as protection, on a mission." He pulled the data crystal from his pocket. "This contains your orders as well as the specifics. I recommend getting all Captains involved – including the lead Minbari cruiser captain who is already here – over to coordinate. I can't tell you how important this is."

Captain James kept his cool. "Yes, Sir. I will begin preparations immediately."

"Good man."

In the shuffle of shuttles moving around, no one really noticed the one that went down to the surface.

* * *

John Sheridan and Susan Ivanova, along with an extra technician from Babylon 5, were both quite awed by the vast machinery that they saw as they were led by a Goblin guard to Draal's area.

As a favor to Draal, the Goblins had set up a conference room which had computer access as needed (Zathrus was the one who installed the terminal). By himself Draal needed nothing of this, but with Babylon 5 and the Goblins working with him it would become necessary.

Upon entering, the Vice Admiral saw that there were several others already there. He stopped halfway in and said, "Good Evening, Ambassador Delenn."

"Please, just Delenn."

Sheridan gave a boyish smile and said, "Unless we're in an official meeting, call me John." Delenn was taken by how very nice that smile seemed to be. "You've obviously met Commander Ivanova." He also introduced the technician.

"Commander." She motioned to the others. "This is Lennier, my aide. You've met Marcus." Sheridan nodded to the two. "We are only waiting for Drall and one other."

Just then Draal appeared in the middle of the room. "Ah, good! Vice Admiral Sheridan. Welcome to the Great Machine!"

Sheridan immediately noticed something. "You seem … I don't know … younger than the pictures I've seen."

"The Great Machine has returned to me the youth and vigour I enjoyed thirty years ago." Sheridan also noticed that the Minbari was much more boisterous than most Minbari were wont to be. "We have just one more coming." Draal turned toward the door and yelled out, "ZATHRUS!"

They saw a humanoid figure come in. He had pelts of some type and a strange complexion and teeth that were slightly pointed. "Zathrus has come. Zathrus has brought the stabalizers." A little under his breath the being continued. "Zathrus is making and carrying. Zathrus always carries." Those watching were taken aback. Susan, in her mind, correlated the man's behaviour to that of one of those house elves that the wizards had brought. In his inattention, he accidentally knocked the box he was carrying against the table.

Draal, irritated said loudly, "ZATHRUS!" Zathrus stopped, wide eyed. "Thank you. Sit down with the others – we have much to talk about." Zathrus did so and looked at the various devices contained within the box. He missed the slight damage to one of them because it wasn't visible.

Everyone had also sat at the table. "Admiral. I am Draal. I live at the Heart of the Great Machine. Since taking over as its caretaker, I learned that it was put into place to assist in events that had not come to be yet. And I found that soon after the events that had been anticipated by the builders were actually coming to pass." He looked around toward the larger complex. "This Great Machine allows me to see many things. The Present. The Past." He paused and said, "The Future."

Sheridan looked a bit shocked at that, as did the rest – outside of the Minbari.

"During my time familiarizing myself with the Great Machine, there was something which I observed that was fairly curious." He looked at Ivanova and said, "Tell everyone here what you know of … Babylon_Four_."

Susan's eyes widened. She explained the Babylon project and what had happened to the first three stations quickly. She then explained that Babylon 4 had vanished, to only reappear a couple years earlier and then it disappeared again. As she described something that Sinclair had told her, she suddenly stopped and looked at Zathrus. "It was you! You were the alien that Jeff told me about when they evacuated the station!"

Zathrus looked at her. "Zathrus does not know. This has not happened to Zathrus. It might be that Zathrus was the one you were talking about but Zathrus has not lived this yet."

Draal interrupted. "That's because I was the one who initiated the sequence to bring Babylon 4 forward – and now you are all being sent to finish the job."

Sheridan was a bit shocked. "Why?"

Draal looked at Sheridan. "When the Minbari fought the Shadows a thousand years ago, we lost our largest station which we used as a forward base. This loss led to far more destruction than would have been if it had not been destroyed. Too many Shadow vessels were hidden away in preparation for the next war – this one. Then, like now, the Shadows were well aware of the strategic advantage of such a base. That is why they attacked Babylon 5. It was only through chance that it was saved. It is unlikely that another attack, properly coordinated, will prevent the destruction of Babylon 5. Its location is too well known. Its defenses are too well known. And even with Earthforce, the Minbari, and the Great Machine, if they send enough ships, Babylon 5 cannot be defended. It will be lost. And without a forward base this war will be lost. And so I have arranged for a replacement base when it becomes necessary. Have you considered what happened to the Roanoke?"

He said tightly. "I don't know what that has to do with anything. I was there – I led that battle. The Roanoke had to be abandoned due to damage."

"What part that plays I will explain now. The Roanoke was retrieved. And although much of it was rendered inoperable, it contained many defenses: Plasma Cannons, Lasers, Pulse Cannons, and Interceptors – as well as the mines that until recently Earthforce was loath to use. And while many of its parts are unsalvageable – the parts that are salvageable are far superior to what was placed as defenses on Babylon 4. And so, with Admiral Sinclair's knowledge, we have arranged for the ship to be taken to a place that is otherwise unknown to any race. Even now, technicians from Babylon 5 are taking these parts in preparation to install them on Babylon 4. As soon as you go and retrieve the station, the efforts to install the parts will commence."

"And how in the hell are we going to do that?" he asked.

First of all, I am increasing the tachyon field in Sector 14. I created it and I can optimize it. If we sent an Omega, or even a Sharlin or Shargoti, the defenses on the station, even as out of date as they are compared to Babylon 5, would pick it up. So instead, we are sending another ship. One which we will be placing under your command. It is a full battleship – but is the smallest ship you have ever seen that is jump capable by itself. Imagine the power of a full capital ship with the size of a medium size ship. When you see it, I am certain that you will quite enjoy it."

"I'll have to take your word for it. But what happens when the station reaches the present time?"

"There are others who are preparing to take it where it can be upgraded quickly. Unlike the other stations, Babylon 4 has its own engines. It is, in all respects, a starship all on its own: A ship far larger and with more resources than anything that was not built by one of the First Ones. And, when we are done with it, it will have its own jump drive, its own armaments, and even, thanks to the Tau'ri, its own shields. It will be the necessary forward base from which this war can be won."

Sheridan was mightily impressed. And a bit awed.

"So, how will we do it?"

Draal went through a complete explanation of exactly how the station would be retrieved. It was a bold plan. And history had already recorded that parts of it would succeed. Sheridan, and everyone there, was willing to go and do the mission.

* * *

Late that night, the other Minbari ships arrived and the entire group left for the mission. Simultaneously, a transport shuttle moved into the normal lanes of traffic and left through the jump gate. Those who were spying were too busy reporting the departure of the warships to pay attention.

In short order, the shuttle arrived at the jump gate that was designated by Marcus. Upon exiting, they saw the ship waiting for them. Sheridan's eyes widened.

Delenn smirked a bit and said, "Her name is the White Star – or White Star One if you will. It is a new class of ship, built with both Minbari and Vorlon principles. It is as fast – or faster – than any ship in our combined fleets." She turned to the man who was ogling the ship. "And now she is yours to command."

Sheridan turned his head to Delenn and grinned that boyish grin. "Thank you. I will take really good care of her."

Shortly, the shuttle docked and the new command staff made their way inside. Marcus lead the tour. Finally, they arrived at the bridge. "The White Star is currently crewed by Minbari members of the religious and worker castes. They don't speak English which is why that there will always be a translator on board."

Sheridan was a bit leery. "That might make it difficult. Sometimes seconds count."

Lennier said, "The crew is currently learning English. It will not take very long – but it will take time. Until then, we will help you. We also plan on bringing in more human Rangers."

Sheridan nodded. "Okay then. I'd love to take her apart and see how she works – but we don't have time. We need to get moving." He turned toward Delenn.

Delenn spoke, "As of this date and time, I am officially turning command over to you."

"Thank you." He turned his head toward Marcus and said, "Jump to hyperspace and make for Sector 14."

Marcus turned and translated. Marcus then gathered Ivanova up and started to show her how to operate the ship.

The Whitestar quite easily made it to the proper sector. With the Goblins on Epsilon 3, the group could enter the area at the optimum time. Marcus arranged for the connection.

The Goblin waiting on Epsilon 3 looked at the screen. "According to Draal, the best time to enter the sector and make your way to the rift will be in 52 minutes. Draal is now incommunicado but he did relay that there is a Shadow scout because the change in the rift energies has been detected. The mission led by your former ship is about to start – and should provide a reason for the ship to leave."

Sheridan breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Thank you. That will make our lives easier."

The Goblin nodded. "We are happy to be of service."

Those who were going to operate outside the station changed into their EVA suits.

Just as predicted the scout received the message that there was unexpected resistance and it left the system to back up the attack which had been scheduled. Four minutes after the scout left, the White Star jumped into normal space.

"Scan for the scout."

Marcus called out, "No other ships detected!"

Sheridan looked at the rift. "There she is. What can the scanners tell us?" he asked.

Marcus and Susan conferred. Susan spoke. "According to these readings, saturation will occur in two minutes."

"Prepare to enter the rift!"

After the rift stabilized, the White Star entered the rift. There was one bit of trouble however: A tachyon beam hit Sheridan as though drawn by lightening. The stabilizer he was wearing broke off and his disappeared.

Everyone looked. Susan called out, "What happened?"

Zathrus said, "The stabilizer could have been damaged. Zathrus will try to fix!"

"But where's the Admiral?"

"Admiral should reappear – as long as we are within field."

"GET TO IT!"

Marcus asked. "What do we do? Do we abort?"

"No! We carry on the mission and hope that the Admiral reappears." Susan became very stoic. Delenn and the others looked worried.

However, as had already been recorded by history, Babylon 4 disappeared into a rift of space-time, just as it had according to the records.

"How long before we reach the time where the crew are evacuated?"

"25 minutes!" Marcus called out.

Finally, the time controls were brought online and the station stopped. The White Star was not seen as it was too small and the sensors had not been fully online. The group started moving to place the equipment needed to a more advantageous position.

Susan's presence and its importance became obvious because she had the command codes necessary to lock off access for the Babylon 4 crew to get where they were working.

Zathrus got the time stabilizer that was damaged and he tried to fix it. However, this did not work as well as needed and Zathrus had to raid one of the station's shops. He was caught by local security, which caused him to meet Sinclair. He had seen the Admiral's picture and, for just a moment, thought he was being rescued. Then he realized, "Not the one! Not the one." He explained the need for the station as a forward base.

At a certain point, Zathrus felt the time circuits come oneline and warned the crew that their time was limited. Zathrus was also trapped by a falling support, which prevented the Earthforce personnel from taking him.

Finally, the crew was gone and the station was moving again through time. Luckily, Sheridan had reappeared and it allowed Zathrus to attach his own stabilizer to Sheridan's suit. The damaged stabilizer he had finally gotten working right after he had been assited by Delenn. Sheridan's place had been taken by the technician assisted by Delenn and Lennier as the most knowledgeable remaining.

Finally, the time circuits showed that they had arrived to the local time and they, having gotten to the bridge, were able to fire up the engines and steer the massive station out of the rift.

It winked out almost immediately after they had exited.

Susan, who had remained on the bridge with the technician messaged Sheridan. "Admiral, look!"

Right in front of the large station was a Vorlon ship. "This is the White Star to Vorlon vessel. Please acknowledge."

The channel opened up and a voice they hadn't heard for a while said, "Welcome back. Our friends the Vorlons are going to open a large enough jump point and help navigate toward our destination!"

Susan popped on the line. "Marek?"

They all heard the amused voice. "Hello, Susan. Miss me?"

"What are you doing on a Vorlon ship? They don't let anyone on their ships!"

"Let's just say – I'm a special case. Keep the White Star attached to the station and prepare to jump to hyperspace. Keep a lock on our friend here and follow him."

Susan chimed in, "Admiral? You hearing this?"

"Yes, Commander. Do as he says. I assume that this is what we spoke of in the meeting."

"Acknowledged. Preparing for jump."

* * *

It was a bit ungainly and it took all of Susan's familiarity with Babylon 5's controls as well as her experience on different ships, as well as the White Star command staff coming over and helping out, but the large station was soon trailing the Vorlon ship in Hyperspace.

Marek messaged over, "We have about 5 hours until we reach our destination. I will message you when we are approaching it so that you can prepare for the jump to normal space."

"Acknowledged, Marek. Just keep us out of the gravity well."

"Not a problem. Marek Out."

Sheridan asked, "What are you getting on the sensors?"

"I have no idea where the hell we are going. We are not riding a recognized beacon."

"I hope they know what they are doing."

"You and me both, Admiral."

It took a little while, but soon the slight calibrations that were needed were done and the ride became fairly routine for a trip through hyperspace.

As promised, a few hours later the comm. system chimed in. "This is Marek to Babylon 4."

"This is Babylon 4. Go."

"We are about five minutes out. Prepare for a countdown. As soon as we hit normal space, start slowing the ship down as we don't want to go too far."

"Confirmed. Preparing to reverse engines on your mark."

They scrambled about. For most ships, this would be fairly quick. But this was huge and inertia would have to be overcome. They would take about three times longer to decelerate than an Omega. The radio sounded. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Prepare for jump in 30 seconds." After a pause. "20 second ... 15 seconds" They saw the jump point forming. "12 … 11 …10 … 9 … 8… 7 … 6… 5 … 4 …3 … 2 … 1 … jumping! Mark!"

They immediately reversed the engines, applying the brakes. After a short time, the ship came to a relative halt and they observed where they were. The noticed the sun, which looked far different than that in the Epsilon Eridani system. It was far weaker and far cooler. It would not support life in the same way. The small planets near the sun were cooler than the planets closer to Epsilon and Sol. According to scans, there was no jump gate.

"This is Babylon 4. We've stopped. Now where in the hell are we?"

Instead of an answer over the radio, Marek appeared on the bridge with a smile. "We don't have the official name. It's one of the many dwarf stars that are not important enough for civilizations to really care about. There aren't any jump gates. However, it is not far from Babylon 5, at least compared to most systems, and it has another interesting characteristic."

"What's that?" Sheridan asked.

"Just between me and you people, it is not a common dwarf star."

Susan checked out the system. "What do you mean? It looks pretty normal."

Marek chuckled. "You know that most dwarf stars are very light on the heavier elements. Because of their small size and much smaller gravity, they often do have large deposits of things like gold, silver, quantium ore, or other heavier metals." Most nodded – they were aware. "This dwarf is different. Instead of forming as most systems did, it appears to be the cast off of a larger star which went nova sometime in the distant past. Somehow, due to the luck of the gravity pulls, this one happens to be in a place where forces stopped some of the debris and where this debris coalesced into a smaller system. This particular dwarf star system is a veritable gold mine of minerals."

Sheridan and the rest looked at him for a long moment. "I assume someone has now claimed it?"

Mared nodded, still grinning. "There is a reason why the Goblins have become much more sociable. They want to ensure that no one objects when the information eventually leaks. Legally, they are the first race to actually land in this system. No other races ever tried to and there is no life. It has been, from the time of its formation up until now, ignored. You know that most systems aren't claimed until a jump gate is installed because of the hit and miss nature of locating such a system. With no jump gate and with it falling outside of known hyperspace routes, there hasn't been a reason for anyone to find it. Which makes it a perfect place to hide our activities – the Goblins have allowed its use at no charge during this war."

"What is the official name of the system and, if there is no beacon, how can our forces find it as necessary?"

"For various reasons, they've decided to call it Terminus."

"Like from the Foundation series by Asimov?" Sheridan asked.

Delenn asked curiously, "What are you referring to?"

Sheridan replied in a friendly manner, "About 300 years ago, there were several Humans who wrote Science Fiction. And although many of the concepts they wrote didn't pan out, a few wrote social commentary using theoretical science as a backdrop. Two authors wrote a very large number of books that described something like 'future histories' spanning a very large number of books: Robert Heinlein and Isaac Asimov. And although they were limited to the view that Humans would be the dominant or only species, their political commentary truly told a story of human nature. One of them envisioned the collapse of a Galactic Empire and the political exile of a doomsayer who predicted it before it happened. He arranged for his people to be exiled to a far distant planet called Terminus – which allowed them to be separate enough to keep the old knowledge alive despite the rising anarchy across the galaxy." He looked at Marek. "Is that right?"

"Yes. Using that name implies that, like in those books, this system is metals poor, thus requiring massively clever people to develop technology just to survive; which is a bit of misdirection. Although the Goblins who claimed this system as a mining location are very clever, this system is anything but mineral poor."

Sheridan considered that. "Kind of esoteric. But it's not my star system." Marek nodded. "Anyway, what's next?"

"If you look out, you'll see the Roanoke. Those who were already here have been deconstructing it. They are just about ready to start modifying Babylon 4: More interceptors, Laser turrets, plasma cannons, and the jump engines which will allow Babylon 4 to operate as a true interstellar ship. I suggest a name change to Babylon Prime. Because just like Station Prime off Io is the main connection the galaxy has with the Sol system Babylon Prime will be the main connection the galaxy has with the Human race as a whole."

"How long will it take?" Sheridan asked.

Marek sighed. "I don't know – but the planning has been being done carefully since this was envisioned. The major changes will be the gravity generators, shield generators, and a new class of power generation based on what is done in this universe but a bit more powerful – it will need the power to run everything. It will actually use Quantium 40 as a battery method for storing power when systems don't require the excess. I'm kind of amazed that no race has done it. You all know how much power Quantium 40 can store as needed – that's why you use it to power your jump engines."

Susan said, "That's going to need a massive amount of shielding."

"Yes. But that will be taken care of. We already had to plan for shielding for the jump engines that were more powerful than most to allow such a large ship to move into and out of hyperspace. It will just be a bit more than that to add what we need."

Delenn was actually a bit shocked. "I can't imagine how that will be put together."

Marek turned to her. "Draal helped – he has access to a greater knowledge base than most races these days." He turned back to Sheridan. "Anyway, you probably want to start getting ready to return to Babylon 5. Have fun with your new ship."

Sheridan thought about the White Star that was currently attached to the outside of the Babylon 4. "Oh, I will."


	17. Endings and Beginnings

Sheridan looked over at the Second-in-Command. "How is the mapping going?"

Susan looked at the alien readouts. "As far as I can tell, very well." She glanced at Marcus, who nodded. "I don't know that I'd want to try this without beacons, but we aren't having any real issues."

"I agree. I'd rather be doing this on an Explorer class ship like the Cortez or the Magellan."

Susan commented, "We sat the Cortez last year. She came in for resupply to B5."

Sheridan nodded and then grinned. "Did you meet her captain?"

Susan nodded. "Captain Maynard. A pretty nice man – he seemed like a good officer."

Sheridan replied, "He is. He was my CO on the old Moon-Mars patrol before the war. We went through a lot together." Sheridan grinned again and said, "My nickname for Jack was 'Stinky' – let's just say those patrol ships were quite small and somewhat primitive."

Susan grinned back with a slightly mischievous tone. "And what nickname does he have for you?"

Sheridan tried to look innocent for just a moment before breaking down and ruefully replying, "Swamp-Rat."

The two laughed together. Marcus' Ranger-given stoicism was quite tested and he finally chuckled. The Minbari looked confused. One looked at Marcus who said in Adaranto, the language of the religious caste, "_I will explain later_."

A chime went off. "We are within jump distance of Babylon 5 space."

Sheridan asked, "Is there any traffic going through the gate?"

"It's all clear."

"Then proceed to the gate and jump to normal space."

They made for the gate.

Admiral Sheridan was in C&C. With his second on a mission, there needed to be someone running the place.

"Admiral. We have a ship coming through the gate!" Corwin called out.

"What kind of ship?" he asked.

Corwin checked his instruments and said, "Silhouette unknown."

Sinclair knew who it was but didn't say anything. "Open standard frequencies and let me hear the conversation."

Corwin messaged out. "Babylon Control to Unknown ship. You have entered Babylon 5 space. Please identify yourself."

The comm. system played the reply loudly enough for the whole C&C staff to hear. "Babylon control? This is the White Star. Earthforce Vice-Admiral Sheridan commanding." There was a pause. "We're back."

Sinclair motioned for Corwin to give him access while the rest of the staff were shocked.

"I take it that the mission was successful?"

"Hello, Admiral. Mission complete. We have a new flagship."

"I look forward to seeing what she can do. And the other matter?"

"Scouting mission to Sector 14 shows that that strange field has disappeared – it's now clear."

Sinclair replied, "Acknowledged. As soon as you can, I expect to see the Admiral and yourself in my office for debriefing."

"Yes, Sir. We'll be over in a shuttle right away. White Star Out."

Due to the mission involving time travel, no observer could imagine that the vice admiral and the commander had been out for any other purpose than retrieving the strange ship – they hadn't been gone long enough to really do anything else. At least as far as any Shadow agents could tell.

* * *

Sheridan, Ivanova, Marcus, and Delenn went to the admiral's office together. Garibaldi and Franklin were already there as part of the Command Staff for B5.

"Welcome back," Sinclair said to all of them as they entered his office.

"Thank you," was voiced by Sheridan. The rest nodded.

Sinclair motioned them to take seats and then turned on a jamming device – just in case. "How did the mission go?"

Sheridan replied, "It was the strangest mission I've ever been on. To be truthful, much of it was run by Ivanova."

"Why is that?" Sinclair asked curiously.

Sheridan chuckled ruefully. "Because for a while there I was zapped out of phase with the rest, appearing and reappearing as a ghost."

Sinclair's eyes widened. "That was you!"

Ivanova looked curious, as did Marcus and Delenn.

He looked at them and said, "When Michael and I ran the op to evacuate the station when it reappeared, we had the alien named Zathrus in custody. He was repairing a device which he turned over to this man who appeared and disappeared in an EVA suit."

Sheridan nodded. "That was me. My time stabilizer got damaged inadvertently. When we hit some turbulence in the tachyon field, I got hit and the thing fell apart. It was quite an adventure. But eventually it all worked out."

"Make certain you see Franklin to get checked out to ensure there are no side effects."

"I didn't even think of that." Sheridan admitted.

Franklin, who had not been briefed previously, said, "I look forward to it. But let me get something straight. This has something to do with …" Sinclair motioned him to talk more quietly and he said in a lower-volume voice with more intensity, "… _Babylon 4_?"

Everyone nodded. Franklin looked shocked. Garibaldi looked intrigued.

"Good. Where is it now?"

Susan replied, "We flew it to a system without a jump gate, the jump points provided by the Vorlons – with Marek on board. The extra defenses and other things are being added now."

Sinclair asked Susan, "How did she fly?"

"At first it was like trying to run a three-legged race. But it smoothed out."

Delenn asked, "A 'three-legged race'?"

Sheridan answered, "Back on Earth, in small towns we like to have things called fairs which celebrate local food and culture. One thing that people do at fairs is play games – many of them silly. A three-legged race is where two people, often a couple, tie their legs together so that the two together have three legs. They run against other couples who do the same. But because men and women are usually different sizes, it takes a bit of coordination and it is never smooth. It's something that is kind of fun to do and very funny to watch. We find great amusement in it."

Delenn looked at Sheridan and said almost coquettishly, "Yours are a very strange people, Vice-Admiral."

Sheridan grinned and said, "Just for that, when we have time for fun, we should arrange for some traditional fair games. I'll partner with you – we will have a good laugh."

The others in the meeting noticed that the two people from two cultures seemed remarkably in sync with each other. If they didn't know better, they would classify the behaviour as flirtatious. Sinclair didn't want to even think about that so he said, "AAAANYway, I am happy to hear it was a success. Now I have to alert General Hague without it becoming common knowledge."

Garibaldi said, "Theoretically, Gold Channels should be secure. But if you guys did what I think you guys did, we really don't want that to get out to anyone." He paused. "Why exactly was it done?"

Sinclair talked at a lower volume – there were too many people who might walk in that didn't know about the mission. "Because the Shadows know exactly where we are and we're vulnerable. It's larger – and can be flown. It was retrieved and its systems are being upgraded – in case of emergency. It's a very real possibility. That's what they did to the Minbari a thousand years ago."

Michael whistled in awed surprise. "I don't know how it was pulled off – but that's unbelievable. Someone's going to have to answer questions when it gets out – but it sounds like that won't happen until it's needed. How are we planning for this?"

"Ragnok's people can create what they call vanishing cabinets – which will allow two similar cabinets to be placed hundreds or thousands of miles apart and yet one can enter one cabinet and exit the other in the pair. It's less than 200 miles from B5 to the surface of the planet. He is going to bring in as many pairs as he can so that an evacuation, if called, can be done without sending out ships in the line of fire. If … when … it become necessary, we'll be leading them to a large cavern that Ragnok's people are creating down there just for this purpose. After that happens, we'll move it close and, using all the pairs we can salvage, move them back up. Ragnok will then use the cavern as a place to grow crops and food animals using magic to simulate the sun. So they aren't building anything they don't need."

"Ambitious. We still need to figure out how to tell Hague. Someone on Earth needs to know in case the worst happens," Garibaldi pointed out.

Sinclair nodded. He then had a sudden thought. "Wait a minute! Didn't we give a Tau'ri comm station to Hague?"

Susan, who had gone on that mission, said, "Before we left, Ragnok sold the ones we brought to Earth for its R&D department – but did gift one system to Hague on the Alexander."

"I know that we installed one here – but that's not secure enough. I think I'm going to go over to the Bane and use theirs.."

Susan said, "The Al'Keshes all have their own."

"But do they have enough power to go interstellar distances? From what I understand, they depend on power for range."

"We can ask."

Sinclair said, "I'll make inquiries. Everyone who went on that mission needs to get checked out. I'm going to write up a formal letter for Zathrus and Draal recognizing their actions as justified – which will prevent Earthgov from pressing charges once it gets out. I'll get Hague to sign off on it as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. He can then get the President to sign. Anyone have anything else?"

Sheridan looked around. "I think that's us done for now."

"Good. John, you have some downtime until the destroyer group returns."

Sheridan grinned. "That will give me some time to get used to the White Star." He turned to Delenn. "I'd love to have you come over and help me learn what I need to know."

Delenn nodded with a small smile. "Tomorrow morning at 9:00?"

"I'll meet you at the docking bay."

Unknown to the two talking, the others rolled their eyes a bit. None of them was the type to object – or comment to anyone who didn't need to know. Sinclair might warn him if it became too obvious though – he really didn't need the headache.

As they were about to walk out Delenn paused. She turned to Sinclair and then the Sheridan. "By the way, there is something I am curious about." Both looked interested. "Why Admiral? That is a common Centauri rank. Among humans, I have only seen Generals."

Both looked at each other and chuckled. Sinclair motioned for Sheridan to answer. "Technically, the Space Fleet is a descendant of our water navy which historically used the rank of admiral instead of general which was used in the Army, Air Force, and Marines. Although they are technically equivalent, as a matter of current practice admiral and vice admiral are nominally war time ranks – which is the only time we operate as a fleet rather than as groups or as individual ships. President Luchenko implied that when she called them brevet ranks. She is a civilian who never served and so technically misused the term. Brevet, historically, implied an increase in rank, responsibility, and authority without a corresponding increase in pay. In practice, our ranks are the type automatically assigned to a position. When the war is over and these positions are no longer needed, we return to our permanent ranks of captain – unless we get promoted to the rank of general."

Delenn paused and said, "You humans are strange. Your customs are strange. Your ranks are strange. Everything is strange."

"But it's a lot of fun getting to know us and trying to figure us out," Sheridan said with his friendly grin.

Delenn shook her head in amusement and left. The others followed her.

* * *

At 9:00 the next morning, John Sheridan, Delenn, and Marcus on a shuttle and transferring over.

They took the whole day, but Vice Admiral Sheridan got a course on how to command the White Star. Its versatility and ability to maneuver was far superior to any ship he had ever commanded. He was quite satisfied to head into a battle on its bridge. The only thing he really didn't like was the weird bed he'd have to use.

* * *

General Hague had listened to the report that the Admiral gave.

"So Babylon 4 is currently being upgraded and prepared for when Babylon 5 is taken out."

"Yes, sir."

Hague chuckled. "I can just imagine the headache that's going to generate. I've got the record of the writs of immunity you just sent." He pulled the data crystal up and showed it to Sinclair visually. "I'll get them signed by Luchenko and filed where no one will notice them until needed. It's going to cause quite a bit of people to be upset."

"Can't be helped. Strategically, it's sound."

"Yes it is – which is why I think you'll get away with it – along with the fact that no one actually died when the station disappeared, having all been retrieved two years ago."

Sinclair smiled, "Yes, Sir. It also helps that, according to the sworn statement, Draal was installed in the Great Machine after the war was declared. And so, even though it happened in the past, it was initiated after the declaration as a strategic move."

"Good point. Anyway, continue your efforts. We've noticed an increase in Shadow activity in the reports. Any word on the Vorlons getting more visibly involved?"

"They are operating in the background – I think that they like it that way. But we're keeping an eye on it."

"Very good. Keep us informed. Hague out."

* * *

The war continued on in the same way for a few weeks. The Minbari were becoming more and more involved. Sinclair was becoming highly regarded by the warrior caste members involved. So much so that he was officially invited to be inducted into the Fire Wings clan – the first non-Minbari given that honor. He was tentatively accepting – as soon as he had time.

The Shadows had flitted between being active and manipulating the other races. The Centauri were becoming more flighty – a reflection of their mad Emperor Cartagia.

There had been a significant drop in the lurker population on Babylon 5. This, in part, was because the goblins were perfectly willing to hire these locals to do certain jobs for them and the amount of available money was actually greater than in the past.

This helped a lot with the operation of Babylon 5 as the war caused the amount of long term guests to decrease. Most of the common business done on the station was done quickly and then the players moved on.

And so the fees that the former lurkers paid to live a more normal life helped keep Babylon 5 funded.

At a certain point, the Ha'tak was returned to its home universe, along with SG1. Harry Potter and a number of those with him stayed. They would be able to return via the portal on Epsilon 3.

Before the Ha'tak left, a hyperspace beacon was placed in the Terminus system – but it was only active as a beacon when they turned it on. A Narn War Cruiser that had escaped detection after the war became the vehicle by which a jump gate could be opened as needed.

And then, everything changed.

* * *

Admiral Sinclair was, once again, standing the watch on Babylon 5. Susan Ivanova had gone to Babylon Prime to check out the nearly completed station.

It just so happened that the majority of ships were out on missions. Even the normal patrol ships had been sent when a mayday was received from a nearby outpost.

Suddenly, Lt. Corwin called out, "Admiral! We just received an ultraviolet message from White Star 4 but it got cut off!" Several more White Stars had been allowed to join the fight.

"What was the message?"

"Just one word: Diversion!"

Sinclair's eyes widened. "Sound the alert! Condition: Upsilon Omega!"

Corwin's eyes widened. He pushed the buttons and sent the alert which had been preprogrammed. He then sent the verification when Security messaged in.

Sinclair went to the new Interstellar comm. It couldn't be jammed in the same way that the known comm. system could be. "This is Sinclair calling Ivanova! Come in!"

Ivanova's voice chimed in a moment later, "This is Ivanova. Go."

"Status Upsilon Omega. I repeat: Condition Upsilon Omega!"

There was a pause. "When?"

"Our defenders were called away on a mayday. They just messaged back Diversion – before being cut off. It implies …."

"That the call was a diversion – leaving B5 undefended. I understand. I will make preparations. It will be six hours before we're close enough."

"Don't come in until you get a message from Ragnok's people or from me."

"Understood! Ivanova Out!" Normally the higher rank ended the comm - but Susan had a lot to do and Sinclair wasn't mad about it.

Sinclair and the bridge crew oversaw the evacuation. The Star Furies were being dropped so they could escort the transports which had to be used – mostly those from either the Centauri or races that were not involved with the Shadow war.

Meanwhile, a horde of Goblins and other magicals from the surface flooded the station via the vanishing cabinets. They assisted as necessary to move the people and their luggage.

Most of the Ambassador quarters had been packed up and those remaining had been told to prepare for emergency evacuation. Although much would be lost, it would mostly be things that could be replaced.

The massive plan, unlike the previous evacuation, didn't require everyone move through the docking bays. This meant that those who did go that way were not caught up in mass of confusion.

Due to the number of vanishing cabinets – 200 pairs – the time needed to evacuate the station had been reduced from three days to two hours.

They had stolen the first hour from the Shadows clean. But only the first hour.

While overseeing the evacuation, alerts started sounding. "Admiral! We have disturbances appearing all over the sector! It's them!"

"Sound the Alert and the Mayday. Close blast doors and activate defense grid. Notify security and the marines that they have to hold the invasion points. Ensure the Psi Brigade is active."

"Yes, Sir!" Things had changed during the crisis: A company of marines had been placed on Babylon 5 specifically to counter an invasion. They would see how that would pay out now. Also, there were telapaths at various line of sight points around the station to assist in interfering with Shadow vessels.

Much like they had done over a month earlier, the Shadows methodically attacked the station, inflicting damage to critical systems but not attempting to actually destroy the station. They allowed the evacuating shuttles to go as this would increase terror when they arrived at where they were going.

Just as they had earlier, the Shadows concentrated on secondary and tertiary invasion points. Some of them noticed something curious as they invaded: The defenses, while formidable, were not done in the midst of a fleeing civilian population.

The vanishing cabinets from the rear of the station, the most sparsely populated, had already been packed up and moved. The pairs were being moved down to the surface. Wizards would cast spells and security would check sensors and, once they were sure a section was clear, they would drop blast doors and bulkheads. This slowed the Shadows down a bit as they had to burn through several bulkheads that had been closed off this time. Critical sections were closed off and the personnel who would have to stay the longest each had a vanishing cabinet to escape out of.

The Shadows, knowing these people were trapped, had decided to hold off on burning them out in favor of claiming more territory. They left sentries to ensure their victims did not escape and moved further into the station.

In a large number of cases, the vanishing cabinets could be retrieved. In the cases where the final cabinet in a sector could not be retrieved, the wizard who had activated the cabinet would be the last one through – and then would immediately reducto the other half of the pair, making the one left on the station useless. Out of the 200 pairs, 40 would be lost in this way.

Sinclair was running the defense grid hot – there was no time to let the various guns cool down. In any other circumstance, he would have had to try to save the guns, allowing them to come back into play when they cooled down. This particular operation, however, ran the various defenses until they were destroyed by the Shadows – or blew up on their own.

Telepaths were only helpful in interfering with the ships – the individual Shadows were not susceptible – their minds were too alien and powerful. One telepath, before he died, ensured that message got out. As a result, only a few telepaths lost their lives, most making it out along with the rest of the evacuees. However, this decreased interference allowed the invasion to speed up as it progressed.

The hardest part to evacuate was the non-oxygen section. The Goblins had created a sections with the different atmospheres but it wasn't that large. A wizard with a bubble head charm ensured the cabinets for this section were retrieved and marked – they didn't want any mistakes when the cabinets were used to evacuate the surface back to Babylon 4.

Sinclair had also messaged Hague – but he had to wait until the evacuation had actually started so as not to alert the Shadows that they had been prepared. This meant that the alert that Earth would send out regarding Babylon 5 wouldn't arrive to any ship fast enough to save the station.

The Goblins and wizards did, however, catch a few Shadow agents who had been among the populace. As far as the Goblins were concerned, the cabinets were theirs – and they had no compunction about placing intent-based wards to prevent such people from benefiting from their efforts. They, unlike Babylon 5, were not neutral.

The marines and B5 security personnel who observed the Goblins mete out swift justice were at first shocked – but quite agreeable once the situation was explained.

A curious side effect of this, however, was that it wasn't only Shadow agents that were weeded out: Every human who was secretly operating as an agent for the anti-alien forces back on Earth also ended up being killed and labeled as Shadow agents. This would have an unintended side effect in the coming days. At the time, it wasn't even noticed.

The Shadows who invaded did notice that there was something wrong – there were far too few people. That did not mean they knew what was happening: The Goblins were all shielded against mind-reading; the Goblin tunnels had the same protections that any Gringotts would have; the command staff and key people were immune; and to the Shadows who could sense the people, minds were just disappearing – and these minds did not have the psychic echoes of being killed.

During the fighting, a group of Omegas and a couple of Minbari Sharlins did arrive. Each of these had telepaths on board. However, the invasion fleet this time was far too powerful to overcome.

And so they were ordered by Sinclair over the link to harass the enemy as much as possible and then retreat when nothing more could be done. The captains who received those orders were reluctant but held to their duty.

Finally, Sinclair received the word that everyone who could be gotten out were gone. "This is Admiral Sinclair to all defending ships. I am hereby ordering you to back off to at least 100,000 klicks. It's just about over."

The ships didn't want to do it, but did as ordered and moved off.

Sinclair then smirked as he hit the priming button. ""Okay people! The countdown has begun. It's time to blow this joint. Move through the cabinet over there."

The wizard who was waiting lit his wand and sparks appeared to show them where to go. "Okay everyone – through the box and don't wait. Don't stop on the other side; make room for the rest!" The C&C staff rushed through the vanishing cabinet, the wizard waiting until they were all done.

Sinclair stopped. "Move on through soldier."

"I'm waiting till your gone." Aurors were stubborn.

Sinclair was more stubborn. "As the boss, it's my job to be last. I'm right after you."

The wizard paused quickly and then nodded. "If I don't see you in 5 seconds, I'm coming back."

The wizard ducked through. Sinclair got into the cabinet, pushed the remote he was holding, and then closed the door from the inside and fell out the back. The Auror immediately reductoed the cabinet.

* * *

The Omegas and the Sharlins that had moved off watched as the mass of Shadow vessels flew about the large station, more of them attaching themselves as the moments passed. It almost looked like they were going to steal it.

Suddenly, however, they were completely locked into a shocked silence as the large station suddenly blew up. And it wasn't a minor explosion as though it was being destroyed. It was suddenly a huge mine – blowing more away from the planet than toward it. Sinclair had taken a number of the mines recovered from the Roanoke and had them placed carefully.

Every Shadow vessel that was within a certain distance was suddenly destroyed along with the station. The ships on the planet side of the station actually shielded the planet from any large debris. It would rain small debris for days, the burning material looking like a meteor shower in the thin, alien atmosphere.

Captain Edward MacDougan on the Vesta was heard to say, "Dear God in Heaven."

The Shadows that had escaped the initial explosion still received some damage from the shockwave. Through pure chance, the Omegas and Sharlins were out of the direct concussion wave of force. They had been far enough away that they would have survived – but they might have been damaged.

The Shadows that were left, some of whom had followed after the defending ships, all suddenly shimmered and disappeared out of normal space. The witnesses were left with the vision of the debris.

As a senior captain, Macdougan was about to take control of all Earthforce ships in the area. However, something stopped him.

"CAPTAIN!" He looked over to the Comm officer. "Signal coming in from the surface." The Comm officer was wide-eyed. "It's Admiral Sinclair!"

"Put it on speaker – and play it through the fleet!" He paused and said, "This is Captain MacDougan on the Vesta!"

Sinclair's voice was surprisingly chipper. "Captain! It's good to hear your voice. From the sensors down here it looks like they disappeared."

"Yes, Sir. I don't see any of them." He paused. "How the hell are you on the planet? I know for a fact that I just heard your voice from the Station? Was it some remote comm setup?"

"No. I was there. Special tech from an ally. We knew that they would be coming and made plans."

"How many did we lose?" MacDougal asked with a sense of dread. There were close to a hundred thousand on the station.

"Well, according to what my people are telling me: We lost about 15 pilots, a few telepaths, about 200 marines and security officers – and about 20 civilians. So about 250 or so."

"250?" MacDougan asked incredulously. "The station had tens of thousands of people on it and we only lost 250?"

Sinclair was suddenly more serious. "Yes. Like I said: We knew they'd be coming back – and planned accordingly. We lost 250 – and the station. As Fleet Commander for Earthforce, I am hereby ordering you to take charge of all Earthforce and Minbari vessels that may arrive to the sector – politely with the Minbari, obviously. Ask them to help guard any civilian vessels that might arrive but don't let anyone jump out. Let them know that the majority of the people got out and that I did as well. Sheridan should be back in about two hours but I want you to keep running the show. Vice-Admiral Sheridan will be doing a small job for me. In about three hours, I will contact you again with instructions for the next step."

"Acknowledged, Command. Wilco."

"Thank you. Command out."

Over the next three hours, several more ships arrived. Most of them were Earthforce who had gotten the alert. A few were civilian – a couple which objected to the order to detain them. But the large weapons of the Omegas convinced them to listen.

The Earthforce ships were full of somber people who truly mourned the great station. Cheered that most people had survived, it was still a crushing blow.

Sheridan arrived as expected and the ship he was commanding, a beautiful little ship as far as those watching were concerned, surprised them all by jumping in without using the gate.

"This is White Star 1 to Vesta."

"This is the Vesta. Go."

"Hello, Mackie. I see you've gotten these people all wrangled."

MacDougan smiled. He was quite happy to hear the voice of his former student. "Yes, Admiral." And then more seriously, "I see you heard what happened."

"Yes. I have to ensure that a certain area is clear. I'm going to send some coordinates. Keep the ships from the area."

"Yes, Sir. Waiting for the coordinates."

Sheridan's voice was pained as he said, "You know? Until just this moment that sounded absolutely wonderful. But, considering we're old friends, can't you just call me John?"

MacDougan was smirking as he said, "Sorry, Sir. Proper protocol helps maintain good order and discipline. You know how it is."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that, _Captain_." Sheridan's voice sounded a little rueful and amused at once.

"Yes, Sir." Mackie was grinning. His bridge crew members were all trying to hide their amusement.

"Sending the coordinates. White Star 1, Out."

At one point, a shuttle from the surface flew to White Star 1. The other ships were ordered to protect it or ignore it. The shuttle carried the Admiral and a wizard carrying the first vanishing cabinet that would be used to help start moving the people to the new station. Some people would be sent early – the time on the surface had been used to ensure that the Earthforce personnel all knew what their assignment would be.

Also, the House Elves had ensured that everyone was well fed. They had traveled with the Goblins when the alert was sent and ensured that the station's stores were retrieved. They would be among the first to ensure that those stores were moved to the new station as soon as it arrived. Also, many personnel would be shocked to find items that they had forgotten in their quarters on Babylon 5 in their new quarters on Babyon Prime.

House Elves were _very_ efficient. They were also overjoyed to have so much work.

At the three hour mark, the Admiral did contact the Vesta. "So, Captain, how are things going out there?"

"We've gathered the fleet and are setting a defensive perimeter with patrols. We've got about six civilian ships who arrived. They have been kept in system as ordered. Admiral Sheridan has kept the area he defined clear."

"Good. Stand by. And keep your scanners on that empty space."

"Yes, Sir."

Suddenly, the empty area the White Star had defined and then cleared out (even using its guns to destroy some debris), went from being unremarkable to suddenly very interesting. A _massive_ jump point suddenly appeared. And then, sliding smoothly out of the jump point, was something that caused all the watching people to become shocked once more.

The Earthforce ships, Sharlins, and various civilians witnessed the arrival of a station that was even larger than Babylon 5.

MacDougan called out to his bridge crew. "Is that what I think it is?"

The crew finished their scans. "Sir. According to the computer – that's _Babylon_ _4_."

The radio sounded out. "This is Babylon Prime to Command. I hear that you need a new place to stay." Many recognized the voice of Susan Ivanova, if only from her reports that she broadcast regarding the war.

The Admiral's voice sounded in reply. "Commander! Thanks for bringing her. We've got a few people who need a new place to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will only take this in detail until Marek leaves. It's probably one more chapter after this. I will have a summary of how it progresses past then. I never planned for such a long arc but this is where the story went


	18. Reports and Press Conferences

Everyone watching was riveted by the White Star 1, Admiral Sheridan's ship, moving to a docking clamp that was attached to the forward rotating section. The small warship actually looked like the clamp was made for it.

Captain MacDougan asked, "According to the specs on file, did Babylon 4 have docking clamps like that?"

His tech quickly perused the files and said, "According to what's on file – no, sir."

"Zoom in on that."

The forward screens did so and those looking noticed that the clamps looked different than the surrounding ship – meaning it was likely a new addition. It also looked like the large station could successfully dock 3 more of the White Stars. He shook his head. "Someone's been making plans."

* * *

Sinclair and Sheridan were on the bridge as the docking maneuver was completed. Marcus finally called out, "Maneuver is now complete; White Star 1 is docked."

Sinclair turned to Sheridan and asked, "What now?"

Sheridan shrugged. "Don't know, Admiral." He looked at Marcus.

"There is an access port near the back. According to the Commander, we have to go up – the docking was planned that way to keep gravity in a consistent direction. When the gravity is turned off here, we will be affected by the rotation."

Sinclair nodded. "Okay. Have the crew … do whatever the crew does. We're going in."

Sheridan nodded, "Yes, Sir."

They finished up. All felt the slight increase in gravity when the White Star powered down. Sinclair, Sheridan, the wizard with the shrunken cabinet, and a few others made their way to the access port. They got in and an automated lift moved them up into the station.

Finally, they stopped and the door opened. Commander Ivanova was there. Sinclair spoke. "Permission to come aboard, Commander."

"Permission granted, sir!" The group moved forward and Susan saluted. "At this time, I, Earthforce Commander Susan Ivanova, officially transfer command of Babylon Prime to Admiral Jeffrey Sinclair of Earthforce."

While the small ceremony might be considered superfluous, it was actually necessary. The computer logged the change in command and activated command protocols for the new station leader.

"Well, Commander, I believe I and the rest now need directions." Sinclair was somewhat amused.

"The layout is almost the same as Babylon 5. Some of the techs finished their installations early and helped out with a few other things. We recreated the War Room. Just use the computer access panels to find your way around if needed. The Tau'ri comm. stations are integrated so you won't need a special terminal; just specify Tau'ri comm when you want access. Permission to arrange for the moving in operation?"

"Permission granted."

"Thank you, Admiral." She turned to the waiting wizard. "I take it you're arranging for the extra portals?"

"Yes. As soon as you tell me where to put it, we'll bring more until we have twenty running. Garibaldi has already designated twenty teams to sign in the people as they come through and tell them where to go. We're starting with house elves and security – the house elves are using their abilities to bring up the stores they grabbed from Babylon 5."

Ivanova actually felt relief at that. There were mostly military rations on board right now and they were not the most tasty. "Good. Come with me."

The entire operation would take much longer than the almost three hours that the evacuation truly had taken (the last hour had been performing the rearguard action and setting up the trap for the Shadows).

* * *

Sinclair, however, had to immediately inform his Commanding Officer, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff General William Hague.

"Tau'ri Comm. Get me General Hague."

The computer chimed back, "Stand by." After a long pause it chimed.

General Hague's face came through. He was on the bridge of the Alexander in case the Shadows made a play at invading the Sol system. "Report."

"General Hague. I am officially reporting that Babylon 5 has been lost."

The C&C on the Alexander were stunned. They had heard about the second invasion – but they had thought they could pull through.

"Understood. How many lost?" Hague was stoic.

"According to our records, we lost 174 of the marine contingent, 28 security officers, 15 Star Fury pilots, 7 Military telepaths, and 20 civilians. I haven't gotten the numbers from the Omegas that joined in the defense but there were some crew lost. No Earthforce war ships were lost. From our allies: The Minbari lost a number of Nial fighters and one Sharlin. The Tau'ri contingent didn't actually lose anyone – since the Bane left we have a much reduced number though they were vital in the operation. The Goblins lost seven helping to shore up our retreat."

The listening bridge crew were actually stunned that so few had been lost.

"Is there anything to add regarding losses?"

Sinclair actually smirked slightly. "According to the Goblins, the civilians lost all were unable to use the evacuation routes due to the protections they placed on them – which meant they were spies, or at least were operating against the survival of the station, our forces, and/or our allies." He paused. "There were three Earthforce members lost that way as well – two security guards and a technician."

"Were any captured?"

"No. They were all killed by the Goblins – save the Earthforce personnel who were knocked unconscious and left behind under my authorization. They couldn't use the evacuation routes, the transports that could be launched were already gone, and the Shadows were moving in. If they had been left conscious, they could have provided intelligence after we left. They were killed when the station was destroyed to keep it out of Shadow control."

Hague considered that. "That's going to be controversial."

"I understand, Sir. But the method used to evacuate belong to the Goblins – we had no control. Under these circumstances …"

Hague nodded. "I'm going to have to brief the President. We then have to brief the Senate. I'll need a list of those lost."

"Yes, Sir." Sinclair paused and then said, "I ask that we keep this event from becoming public knowledge for another ten hours."

"Why is that?" Hague asked curiously.

"We're still in the midst of moving them to their final destination – and we don't need anyone to know that we are in the midst of that operation until it's done."

Hague thought about that and replied, "Agreed. Word has gotten out about the attack already – we're going to have to tell the press that it's an ongoing circumstance. What's the security in the system?"

"We have kept anyone from broadcasting by jamming all comm except this system and we are refusing to let anyone jump out until the operation is complete. Keep your fingers crossed."

Hague chuckled. "I will keep you in my prayers. You have twelve hours until the communication blackout will be lifted – I can hold everyone off until then. You had best be ready for the explosion which will happen shortly thereafter."

Sinclair chuckled ruefully himself. "I have been planning and dreading it since this started."

"I'll let you get back to it. I expect a report in ten hours. Hague out."

The comm. system cut off. Hague spoke. "Get me the President's office on Gold Channel 1."

His comm. officer replied, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

The teams Garibaldi put together to direct all of those moving up to Babylon Prime were very efficient. They were assisted by the advance team of technicians who had been on station for the past month and dealing with the Roanoke for the two weeks before that. Being already experienced, they could direct people to their berths or their duty stations as needed.

Because the Earthforce personnel needed to be moved first, they were the first ones through. Each person had their identicard scanned and the security officer would call out several things such as, "Berth: Blue 15, Cabin 12B; Duty Station: Green 17. Watch: Gamma."

As it was currently the Beta watch, those who were scheduled to be on duty were directed to stow their gear and then report. The Alpha watch would stow their gear and then go to sleep. The Gamma watch would stow their gear and familiarize themselves with the new station/ship.

Considering they were military and that it was being run by Ivanova, the mass exodus from the surface of Epsilon 3 was remarkably efficient.

The long term residents were the next group that were moved. All of those who were employed by Gringotts were directed to the Goblins who had taken over a specific part of Brown Sector – a privilege which they paid for.

Even the lurkers who had been technically homeless as they didn't have the credits to pay for set quarters were given specific quarters, even if they lived without the normal comforts of a regular berthing. The Goblins and Tau'ri had helped to clean up Babylon 5's Brown Sector and Babylon Prime's Brown sector was remarkably organized.

Diplomatic personnel were moved in a separate queue. Each delegation was assigned to their Green Sector residence and given some assistance by the service crew which had been designated to ensure the smooth running of the diplomatic and business traffic.

Babylon 5, for all that it was the base from which the war was being prosecuted, was still a diplomatic and trade center.

Another factor which was of great assistance: Despite the reverence and respect that Babylo5 was treated with, there were certain truths about it that were not widely discussed – if they were discussed at all.

Babylon 5 had been a final desperation move to complete the vision that had been created after the Earth Minbari war. As each station was destroyed, each station following was designed to be stronger, bigger, more versatile, and more permanent. This was the case until Babylon 4 disappeared.

By the time that Babylon 5 had been conceived, support by the public had waned despite the sheer stubbornness of Human nature. As a result, several cost-cutting steps had been implemented to get Babylon 5 built and online – even if it wouldn't be what Babylon 4 would have been. Babylon 4, for example, was the only Babylon station with its own engines. Babylon 4 also had much better armour, much better security, a much better computer, and much more lavish amenities. One could almost say that station building had been perfected in Babylon 4. In all respects, Babylon 4 was far superior except that Babylon 5 had survived and been able to go online in the expected way.

Over the next several weeks and months and years, people who had lived on or visited Babylon 5 would find themselves thinking: "I wish they had had this on Babylon 5."

There was an exception: The Cobra bays on Babylon 5 had been superior and it would take a little while for the bays on Babylon Prime to be upgraded. Because of Military preparedness and record keeping, the methods used on Babylon 5 were easily adapted.

The last to arrive on Babylon Prime were the temporary residents that had been visiting Babylon 5 during the crisis. These included businessmen and casual visitors who had been dropped off by a liner or some other space transport and been left behind. Not all of them could fit in the available transports that had been sent before the Shadows arrived and therefore they were the most mobile in terms of what they were carrying.

The House Elves, Goblins, and Wizards who remained along with the very few Slayers who hadn't returned home with the Ha'tak, were invaluable. The newly unsealed visitor quarters were, very much, brand new, and the due diligence from the Magicals allowed much to be salvaged from Babylon 5. There was much that would have to come back with the transports that had been sent – but Babylon Prime had received everyone form the surface within 9 hours of the beginning of the exodus. It was almost immaterial that the last thousand were still waiting in line to be processed and directed. Babylon Prime no longer needed to stay in system and could retreat into hyperspace as needed.

The civilian ships that had arrived after the Shadow attack were then allowed to dock or send their passengers over. Now that the personnel had been put into place, normal business could resume.

* * *

Sinclair got on the line once more. Hague had been waiting for his call.

"General. As military governor for the Babylon station under the Babylon Treaties, I am hereby informing you that Babylon Prime, formerly known as Babylon 4, is now officially online and ready for business – in fact it is already doing business."

Once again, the C&C staff on the Alexander had been stunned when they heard that. Most off of them had wondered why General Hague (and President Luchenko from what they had overheard) had not been more upset by the destruction of Babylon 5. Now they knew.

"I am sending the visual records of the battle and what followed for your perusal and as needed for your Senate briefing. Included are all casualty figures for all Earthforce and allied forces. "

Hague looked at the indicator and saw that the transfer was complete. "We got it, Admiral. The communication blackout from the Epsilon system will be lifted in," he looked at his watch, "2 hours and 40 minutes. An emergency meeting of the Senate is scheduled for 8 hours from now. I will be leaving for Earthdome directly. Be standing by and prepared to be called as a witness. And you might want to include Draal in that – I'm certain they will have questions."

"I'm sure they will, Sir."

Hague's face transformed into a pleased smirk. They had succeeded. He had known Sinclair and Sheridan were good choices. He thanked God that he had been insistent on tapping them to command the war rather than allowing current generals to be called in. "Please convey to all members of your command and all supporting forces, Earthforce and allied, my personal congratulations on a job well done. I will be entering that into official records. You've all done Earthforce and Earth Alliance proud."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Sinclair was visibly pleased by the acknowledgement.

"Hague Off."

Hague looked around at the stunned personnel and one of them, soon followed by the rest, broke into visible applause. Hague motioned them to be silent. "I'll mention this to Sinclair since he was the one who brought this to me." Hague looked around and, with a mischievous smile, said, "Now: Which one of you is volunteering to be our leak before the blackout is lifted?"

* * *

Within an hour of the time that Hague's transport had landed and with thirty minutes left to go before the official blackout was lifted, reports started surfacing on ISN about the loss of the Babylon 5 station and the completely unlooked for appearance of the another station to take its place.

The press, the public, and the politicians were all stunned. Numerous inquiries had started coming in. Communication lines were jammed. The leak that had occurred prior to the official lift had ensured that a shocking number of Earth citizens across the entire Earth Alliance, as well as the homeworlds of virtually every race were tuned in to ISN when President Susanna Luchenko made her way to the podium to give a press briefing.

"Hello. I would like to welcome the press, military observers, the citizens of the Earth Alliance, and all peoples across the galaxy to this press conference regarding the recent invasion by enemy forces into the Epsilon system where Earth Alliance station Babylon 5 resided." She paused to let watchers settle down. "I can confirm that an invasion of the Epsilon system began at 16:43 Earth Standard Time by forces comprised of the aliens that are known by all races as Shadows.

"Previous to this invasion, every ship that was present at Epsilon 3 had been dispatched during the course of normal duties and in answer to distress calls amongst the friends of Earth. It became obvious that the distress calls which pulled the last defenders away were intended for just that purpose. Through due diligence, the White Star which was a part of that mission ensured that the station was alerted to this deception before it was destroyed. For any who were not aware, the White Stars are ships that are attached to an organization of Humans and Minbari which have come together to help combat the Shadows in all areas, not just against Earth or Minbar. The captain, who happened to be Human, and the crew, which included both, ensured that the station was alerted as to what was coming."

There were several shouted questions but the President only waited until they settled down to continue.

"Through means that were provided by our allies, the aliens we call Goblins, the civilian population and the military personnel were evacuated from the station. Added to the transports that were sent off as soon as they were loaded, I can report that the casualties among all residents numbered less than 300 out of a population of 98,140. Most of those lost were lost defending the evacuation and ensuring that our enemies received no comfort or aid from their efforts.

"As became obvious, the enemy appeared to be attempting to claim the station for their own purposes and to ensure that Earthforce's justified war effort against them was crippled."

Her face took on a steely look. "I can report to you that the enemies of Humanity failed in their efforts."

The feeling amongst the majority of the audience was electric.

"Admiral Sinclair, Earth Alliance's designated War Leader, ensured that once he left the station, the very last living resident aboard before he left, a chain reaction occurred which destroyed the station and every enemy ship within range. Despite the destruction, Earthforce – as well as their civilian leaders including myself – have called this a victory."

She paused.

"If you all remember, our war against the Shadows was declared when this allegedly ancient enemy of sentients everywhere, in collusion with elements within Earthdome itself, attempted to invade and either destroy or take over Babylon 5 in August of this year. The day following the declaration of war, an ally of Earth, along with elements within Earthforce, began an operation which took into account the vulnerabilities that existed within the Babylon station in its role as Central Command for the war.

"The biggest vulnerabilities, of course, were that everyone knew where it was; and that its defenses were limited in terms of what it could do. It was, as a Human saying goes, a sitting duck – easily hunted and killed. Despite this, loyal members of Earthforce stayed. They ensured that the primary purposes that the station was commission to create continued. In the face of threat, they held to their duty as proud members of Earthforce.

"Our allies, the Minbari, the Tau'ri, and their sister-race the Goblins, stayed. Not only did they stay, they increased their efforts on behalf of the Babylon station to ensure that it continued its primary goal."

She sighed. "Alas, to all things there is an end. It is a tragic fact that, in war, there are always losses. And Babylon 5 still had vulnerabilities.

"And so, this ally – which we will not name due to security considerations – helped to pull off a mission of extreme strategic importance: To obtain a replacement for Babylon 5."

There was excited mutterings in the room. Viewers from across the worlds were awed.

"Through technology that Earth itself does not possess – nor any other race we know of and that includes even the oldest races – a plan was initiated to retrieve the largest and strongest of Babylon 5's predecessors: Babylon 4."

There were audible gasps of surprise – less so than there could have been because of leaks, but still: Audible surprise.

"Through our allies and our own efforts, Babylon 4 was retrieved. It was then taken to a secret location and upgraded to modern standards and upgraded in its defensive capabilities. When the evacuation was called, Sinclair ensured that the former Babylon 4 was alerted and prepared to take the burden of duty that we have given to some of our most loyal members of Earthforce. That burden is ensuring that, despite efforts to the contrary, the Human values of cooperation and plurality are supported and extended.

"And so, despite the loss of Babylon 5 to a vicious and unfeeling enemy, Earthforce, Earth Alliance, and the entire collective of free and forward thinking sentients are in a stronger position now than they were just one day ago. Members of the press. Guests. Friends – and enemies – in all places: I give you: Babylon Prime!"

With that, she pointed to a large screen which showed the arrival of Babylon Prime within the Epsilon system. Its entire arrival, including a flyby by a maintenance bot, was included.

The views transmitted showed the station coming to a halt and then taking over. Some – but not all – of the commands and statements by Sinclair were also added to the report. This included Sinclair's original message, the message that the station was lost, and then the message that Babylon Prime had now replaced it.

It was a riveting report.

When the visuals were done, President Luchenko returned to the podium.

"I called this press conference to inform you of what has taken place. I called this press conference to inform you what our enemy's actions against us were. And I called this press conference to tell all of you this one thing." She paused and looked directly into the center camera. "Earth will not bow down. Earthforce will not surrender. Earth Alliance will not buckle under pressure from external forces. Humans and our allies will stand fast. Our future – and the future of everyone listening – is at stake. We are not perfect. We have made mistakes. But our resolve is pure. Our hearts are strong. Our shoulders are wide."

She paused and then finished her address. She took on a more personable tone – one meant to teach.

"Humans, like any other race, have stories that come out of the deep past; stories of villains, of heroes, and of those which can be either depending on viewpoint. Over 400 years ago, a well respected author and poet, Alfred Lord Tennyson, told again of a historical figure whose name and story comes to us from the deep past. It was a retelling of a story first told three thousand years ago: The story of Ulysses.

"Tennyson attributed to that figure certain words which convey what Humans can be when we decide what we have to be. He captured the very essence of Human resolve. These are the words that he wrote – which still sing to our very soul:

"'Though much is taken, much abides … and though we are not now that strength which, in old days, moved earth and heaven … that which we are, we are…: One equal temper of heroic hearts … made weak by time and fate, but strong in will – to strive, to seek, to find … and _not_ to yield.'"

And, with that, President Susanna Luchenko left the press conference so that she could prepare for what was coming.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not willing to provide a transcript of the Earth Senate meeting. It would involve too much protocol (which I don't know enough about), jibber jabber and would take too long. What was learned will be here – but that's about it. Also, yes, it might seem a bit rushed. But I was mostly trying to map out a path until this point: The point that Babylon 5 was destroyed and Babylon 4 became Babylon Prime. This was the original vision of Joe Strazynski, who created Babylon 5 - with some alterations of course. In his original vision, Babylon 5 was destroyed by the warrior caste and Babylon 4 was retrieved to replace it. The Babylon Five series would end at it's destruction, and a follow up series (Babylon Prime) would tell the story of the Earth Civil War and the unification of Minbar. This is where my universe went.

The four were meeting in a secret bunker, watching the press conference that Luchenko had given. As soon as it was finished, one of them turned it off. He then talked to his fellows. "How the hell did they hide that?"

The most senior Military officer that was a part of their organization said, "I don't know. There was no hint. Nothing."

"Luchenko didn't look very surprised – she was waiting for this," another commented observantly. "She shared nothing with the cabinet."

"Hague was too organized. He had to have known as well," the military officer said. "The report we intercepted listed Sinclair's actions. And they were too organized as well. His private comment to Luchenko mentioned certain files needing to be brought to the Senate meeting."

"What files?"

The fourth sighed as he was the one looking. "We don't know. All we know is that they seemed to be recent files that Luchenko and Hague filed and put under ultra-violet protocols – their authorization only. They are scheduled to be unsealed at the time of the Senate hearing. That's all we can tell."

"And there's no way to get around that?" the first one asked.

The fourth answered with annoyance at the situation. "No. Some of the vulnerabilities we had exploited in the past were removed during the sweep. New ones haven't been implemented yet – the war means that things are watched too closely to install them."

"Fucking Clark," the third man said. "He had to speak on a comm that was official."

"He was the President," the first said with an admonishing tone. "And we helped put him there. It's not like he could just go to a public comm system. There should have been no way that such a comm as he had would be so vulnerable. Something or someone interfered. But we don't know who or how."

The third one asked, "Have any of our agents reported in?"

The fourth reported, "According to the messages received, every one of our agents either was evacuated before the actual invasion or were killed. Some of those were civilians who were killed by the Goblins. A few military – some of which are listed as Shadow agents according to what is supposed but not proven. We no longer have anyone on the station who can tell us what is going on."

They were all angry with that.

"We're going to have to regroup after we learn what happened," the third said. "Luchenko is going to come out of this looking stronger than ever. And Luchenko's beliefs … don't marry up well with our own. Something will need to be done."

The first one said, "I'll start working on it. My colleagues are always nervous when the President gets too strong." He was smirking. "It's time to start introducing _questions_." With that, the Earth Alliance senator walked out toward the meeting that was coming.

* * *

The President of the Earth Senate gavelled the meeting to order as he was chairing it. "This emergency hearing of the full Senate is called to order. Senate President presiding as Chairman. The purpose of this hearing is to receive a report regarding the Shadow War, officially declared August 17, 2260, on this very floor. Just yesterday, October 23, 2260, Earth Alliance Station Babylon 5 was invaded and destroyed. Though there was minimal loss of life, it remains that this is a major event and we have asked the Executive to provide testimony to learn of the effect of this on the war effort. Are there any objections?"

There were none.

"As a point of order, it must be clarified that the Senate has not demanded the President answer – it has _invited_ her to answer. According to the Earth Alliance Constitution, as the Commander-in-Chief of Earthforce the President and she has full authority to act at her discretion. Our role is oversight and budgetary. Therefore, while we will ask for testimony from military officers and other witnesses, the President's remarks will be strictly voluntary and any questions she is willing to answer will be on a voluntary basis only. Now that this has been entered into the record, I now invite Susanna Luchenko, President of Earth Alliance under the Earth Alliance Constitution, to speak on this matter. Sergeant-at-Arms; if you would please ...."

The Senate Sergeant-at-Arms went to the door and opened it. He then turned and called loudly, "Mister Chairman! The President of the Earth Alliance!"

Susanna Luchenko, a former member of the Senate herself, was very well liked and that had not changed since she had been named President. The Senate's applause was rather sincere rather than pro forma. President Luchenko nodded to several Senators as she made her way to the podium. Once she arrived, the President of the Senate shook her hand, bowed briefly to her and stepped back while motioning to the podium. She gave a respectful nod and stepped up to the podium. The chamber settled into silence.

The President gave much the same information to the Senate as she had to the galaxy, with a bit more detail. She cited operational security as the reason why this information had not been disseminated. She named General Hague as the person who would deliver the legal documents necessary regarding the matter. And although it was quite detailed, the Senate didn't really learn anything more from her. They were a bit disappointed. This would make the questioning of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs a bit more pointed when he testified.

The testimony from General Hague was very thorough. And while no testimony was given as to how the communications were kept confidential, the substance of his communications with Sinclair were discussed fully.

One of the senators brought up the idea that crimes were committed in retrieving the station.

General Hague produced the Writs of Pardons, which the executive had the authority to provide. Originally it was supposed to be immunity but a legal opinion given by a district judge whom they had consulted pointed out that immunity could be granted by the courts or, with proper procedure done, by the legislative branch but not the executive.

Another senator brought up the concept of possible financial liabilities that Earthgov may become responsible for given that insurance claims had been paid when Babylon 4 was declared lost.

Hague produced the contracts and the legal opinions that he had been given by the same district judge. When the crew had been retrieved after four years, it was the opinion of the judge that any contract executed in good faith and declared completed could not be used as a basis for later penalties unless it was proven that a party of the contract provided false testimony to falsely claim fulfillment of any term of any contract.

Hague then went through the proofs that, at the time the contracts were executed and declared complete, no one in Earthgov – or anywhere in the galaxy – knew that the station was recoverable. The only person that might have known was Varn who was dead, and there was no proof that could be obtained that even the former Guardian of the Great Machine knew or was aware.

Another senator questioned the method that the Goblins used to evacuate the station. She asked how the Goblins could justify killing the civilians that couldn't be transported.

General Hague provided the agreement that had been signed by Admiral Sinclair in his role as the War Leader to use the devices that their allies would install. It said quite clearly that there the agreement stipulated not all of those who attempted to use it could be guaranteed passage. Anyone that could not use it was to be treated as a threat. And, as the Goblins were a recognized military force in the alliance, they had the authority to kill any threat to the alliance.

Another senator brought up the military members left behind under Sinclair's authorization. Hague pointed out that all reasonable efforts had been made to bring them but that according to the agreement with their allies they had no method to enforce their assistance. As Earthforce Command, Sinclair did have the authority to do as he had done, and his actions had been backed by precedent.

Rules regarding military justice in war as regards traitors were very stringent. Sinclair, according to law, had almost unlimited latitude on such matters.

Another senator brought up the various technologies that were in Earth hands that were not brought back to Earth for proper registration and ownership. This included the portal cabinets and the White Star which currently carried the flag.

Once again, Hague brought out the agreements. While such things were in Earth hands, they were loans. And while they could be destroyed if circumstances in the War required it (thus avoiding any liability to Earth in such a case) there were strictly forbidden from taking them apart or trying to replicate them directly.

Hague pointed out that much of what would be of value on the White Star, for example, had already been provided to Earth Alliance. This included gravity generators, gravity drives, and the holographic tactical display. The cabinets had already been discussed. The only item not discussed were any non-Earth created defenses that were put on Babylon 4. These were labeled as military secrets of the Goblins and, once again, Earthforce could refuse to use them or destroy them but not study them. The treaties with the Centauri and Narn during the Earth Minbari war were brought up as a precedent. And with that the Senate was thwarted on the matter.

Hague did finally mention that the Goblins had provided one useless cabinet that no longer operated and gave permission for Earth Alliance to study it fully. Unreported were the Goblin snickers because they knew Earth Alliance had no knowledge or ability in magic – and it they could access it or recreate it, more power to them. The Goblins, under the agreement, would receive any successful results for themselves. The senators who had felt excitement about Earth receiving it would be heavily disappointed.

Another senator brought up the possible legal ramifications regarding the contracts that various people had with Babylon 5. He pointed out that those contracts could be negated as Babylon 5 no longer existed.

General Hague pointed out that every contract that was signed between Earth Alliance and any other entity had always included specific wording. "Hereinafter STATION shall refer to the Babylon Station, as designated under the Babylon Treaties. At the time of this contract, Babylon 5 is recognized as such. This contract shall apply to any future station under these treaties."

Hague then provided the signed statements from the majority of the signatories to the Babylon treaties that they accepted that Babylon Prime was taking the place of Babylon 5 under the Babylon treaties.

The wording had been very specific because of the history of the Babylon project.

In the end, Hague and Luchenko had been far too prepared for there to be any question of scandal or sabotage. The Goblins had taken the opportunity to study Earth Alliance law thoroughly and they were experts with contracts.

They would have a successful run as not only bankers but lawyers in the new universe that they began to colonize.

* * *

Emperor Cartagia sat upon his throne listening to the report from one of his ministers. He had become more interested after Refa's death – some foolishness on Narn. But with Refa gone, he felt he had to get more personally involved.

"The destruction of the station was completed by the Earthers themselves and not the enemies they faced. They used the destruction to kill as many as possible. They were successful at evacuating and saving the vast majority of its residents."

"I see. And where are they now?"

"According to the report from Ambassador Mollari, the Earthers pulled out the station known as Babylon 4 to replace it. According to Mollari, they claim that it was retrieved from the past for just this situation."

"And how was that done?" Cartagia asked with exasperation.

"It was done by the Great Machine located under the surface of Epsilon 3."

Cartagia was very excited. "Such power! This power should not be under the control of anyone other than the Centauri. I want that planet to be annexed."

The minister was terrified inside but he reported, "I am unhappy to report that this is impossible."

"Impossible? For our fleets? For ME? I am the Emperor of the Centauri Republic! There should be nothing that I cannot reach out and claim!" Cartagia's madness had been growing.

"It's defenses are beyond any race – including the Earthers, the Minbari, the Vorlons _and_ the Shadows. We already tried asking Mr. Morden to assist with this."

That set Cartagia back. After Lord Refa's death, Mr. Morden had contacted the Emperor through the Royal Court and provided much support for their efforts against the other races. Though such support had to be hidden due to the Earthers it was still formidable. That it was out of reach for those who would raise him to Godhood was mightily disappointing.

"Very well. If Mr. Morden and his associates cannot assist, it is a matter that shall be designated for the future. What steps are we taking currently regarding this Babylon situation?"

The minister was relieved. Cartagia had listened and he thought he was safe. He continued to report every part of the current campaigns the Centauri were involved with. At the end, Emperor Cartagia complimented him for providing such a complete report.

His advisor bowed respectfully. "My thanks, your Majesty. Your approval is all I live for."

Cartagia smiled a cruel smile at that and said, "Yes. That's true." He motioned to one of his guards and suddenly his advisor was shot in the back of his head.

Cartagia spoke to the dead man. "I'm sorry about that. But, you see, you have attempted to tell me that something is beyond me – that my Godhood would be denied because of some limitation I cannot accept. I couldn't just that get out – it might undermine the belief in me. I am certain you understand. But be happy – you shall become a part of my Shadow Cabinet." He smiled an insane smile and motioned for the Centauri's head to be cut off and placed where he had designated his Shadow Cabinet would reside.

* * *

Sinclair, from Babylon Prime, and Sheridan, from the Head of the Fleet, would continue to prosecute the war. Delenn provided the heart of their efforts.

Eventually, Lorien would be contacted after Zha'ha'dum itself was attacked. The Shadows had lost more than they had ever anticipated. And so they got refuge under the Centauri Republic.

Lorien, with Kosh's assistance, would assist Sinclair and Sheridan and Delenn, would manipulate the Shadows and Vorlons to meet and, though Sinclair was injured and not available, Sheridan and Delenn would provide the argument that the long argument between the two was pointless and that the younger races no longer needed their guidance.

Londo Mollari, with the assistance of other members of the Royal Court, staged a coup which killed Cartagia. This was deemed necessary as they had lost much due to their involvement with the Shadows. Londo had G'Kar's assistance, with the price being the Centauri withdrawal from Narn. It was close – but it was accomplished.

The end of the Shadow War was quite the victory for the Alliance between Earth, Minbar, and the League of Non-Aligned Worlds (which, by that time, included the Goblins).

The alliance celebrated wildly and informed Earth Central that the war was won. The result was not as anyone expected.

* * *

Earth Alliance had become more and more militant, with more and more restrictions being put in place in the name of security.

Luchenko and Hague had tried to keep it from getting away from sanity, but there was wide support.

Homegaurd had been working to increase paranoia. And the Senate had responded.

When the Shadow War was declared won, Luchenko had the message delivered to the Senate.

The Vice President, however, immediately had activated his allies and caused a mutiny against Luchenko and Hague.

General Hague was in his office when the shit hit the fan. Luchenko rushed in. "General. We have a major problem."

"What is it Madam President? I thought we had won?"

"Earth has won. We, however, have lost." She turned on the monitor.

On the closed circuit they watched as the Senate, despite the declaration that the war was over, ran roughshod over the Earth Alliance Constitution.

"Holy Mother of God. What do we do?"

Luchenko gave Hague a stern look. "We withdraw – now. If we stay here we will be killed in accidents. We need to get out of Earthdome. Now!"

Hague was considering who he could trust when a light appeared in the shape of a man.

Marek Illumian had not been hanging around in that particular universe the whole time. While he had gotten much done, he knew that he was not done. And so he had spent his time between ensuring things were moving along and manually moving to different universes to help its various inhabitants.

While this particular assignment was going on, Rythar and Mythar (his personal favorite names for the Gods of Order and Chaos) would not move him on to his next assignment. And he was fine with that. That did not negate the fact that he was a god and could go where and when he liked.

As a result, he have gone and messed with various Dumbledores and others of an evil, manipulative, or annoying nature in quite a number of universes. He knew that he wasn't necessarily saving the dimensions he visited but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

This particular universe was almost as long an assignment as the time he spent as a Defense Professor. And, unlike then, he didn't have a particular duty which he had to fulfill while working on the dimension. And so he left and returned at will.

It had been kind of like a vacation.

However, he knew that the cusp of this was coming. And, according to his "godphone" it had finally arrived. And so he concentrated and moved off.

He looked at the two who were attempting to escape. "I'm going to help get you out of here."

Hague recognized the figure who they were confronted with. "Can you get us to the Alexander?"

"Yes. Grab a hand each." Hague and Luchenko came over and Marek concentrated. They arrived in Hague's ready room. "Okay. I'm sorry for what you people are about to experience – but it's necessary. As to why – you may eventually find out. But be assured that the inconvenience, pain, sorrow, and the very struggle that you will experience will result in a far better future than you can imagine. Tell Sheridan that it will be on him to lead the rest into the future."

And with that, he turned and disappeared.

Hague didn't know what to make of that, but he decided it was unimportant. He told the President, "Stay here. I'm going to get us out of here and to Babylon Prime."

Luchenko nodded and sat down.

Hague immediately called for backup from two of the nearby Omegas he could trust. Several other Omegas, however, immediately tried to stop them.

During the course of the fight, Hague was killed. Major Ryan, whom the President gave the immediate rank of Captain, led the retreat.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Senate was used to tighten the noose, and when they finally protested, the Senate was disbanded under the "new president."

Sinclair declared Babylon 5 independent due to the new President's violation of the Earth Alliance Constitution.

Sinclair was immediately named a traitor and a huge reward was declared for his death. Already injured, he was smuggled out by the Goblins.

And, although he was a War Hero, he knew he had to disappear. With the war over, the Admiral ranks had expired and the two men were now Captains again. Sinclair called in a favor.

Drall proposed a radical solution – which he had the means to provide. He would turn Sinclair and the Ranger Sakai (whom he had reconnected with) into Minbari. Sinclair had been offered a place within the warrior caste. And the elders approved the plan.

A very small number of people would know anytime soon the origin of the Minbari who would lead that race into a better future. Valen, as he would be known, would transform them.

Delenn, whom had fallen in love with Sheridan, would undergo her own transformation. And though she would not by fully human, she did become biologically compatible.

The conflict was actually much less bloody than in other universes. Luchenko announced that she was on Babylon Prime and was acting as the President of the Earth Alliance in Exile.

Many military groups were loyal to Sheridan and Luchenko and had been particularly angry about Sinclair and Hague having died (or disappeared). It resulted in a civil war.

The Goblins provided much support to the Earth Government in Exile. Because they had been properly incorporated as a bank, the assets of those who had sided with Sheridan were actually under their control. And the "Government" of Earth, though they controlled the populace, was not in a position to control every financial avenue.

Another plus was that, due to Sinclair's support, the rules for telepaths had been changed. They were far more integrated than before the war and they did not want to go back to the former status quo – which is what the usurpers had tried to do.

It didn't work. The Goblins had actually methodically cleansed telepaths from false memories that were implanted to force them to support Psi Corp. Alfred Bester had learned the truth of his birth. He had learned that he was born to two "blips" named Matthew and Fiona Dexter. He had learned that he had been brainwashed to become the tool that the Psi Corp needed. It took much work, but he was eventually healed. And he became a force against the restrictive forces that ran Psi Corp. In this universe, there would be no Telepath War – though much work remained when Earth was reunified.

It took much longer than in other universes, but eventually Sheridan, with assistance from loyal elements within Earthforce itself, eventually led a fleet to arrest the usurpers and ensure the proper government was reinstalled.

Sheridan and Delenn had also organized a new Interstellar Alliance. Although it started out as a practical alliance, it was officially constituted once the Earth Alliance had been saved.

Luchenko had refused to take the president's full power back, asking that the Senate appoint a Vice-President, until a new election was held. Instead she worked on cleaning up the government directly.

Luchenko, Sheridan, Sinclair, and Hague were recorded as being officially heroes when the false histories that the usurpers had been promoting was removed from the record.

There were still tragedies and defeats. Earth would still go through a period of self destruction hundreds of years later before eventually recovering. But a successful path into the future had been forged.


End file.
